To Protect and Wag
by wishingstarcynder
Summary: An assortment of adventures of the PAW Patrol as they continue to grow. Mostly K to K plus but rated T due to a reaction from a review saying something was dark.
1. Marshall's Official Reveal

**I am so nervous. This is my first story on the site and while I have had two beta readers for this chapter, I still am not sure how well this will go over. I have a bad habit of shipping characters and my stories end up cheesy or long winded Thanks to Nate-Miki and my brother for putting up with this in order to proofread it. While this is a series I will warn you that they will appear mostly as one-shots connected loosely together, so occasionally the major character may change and almost every chapter has a small time skip. Obviously I don't own PAW Patrol. Flames will be used for marshmallows.**

* * *

It was a relatively normal if slow day at the lookout. Adventure bay had not had an emergency in a week. Most of the pups were playing their own little games. Chase the German Shepard and Zuma the Chocolate Lab were planning their next race. Rocky the grey-furred mixed breed was working on some new gadget. Skye the Cockapoo was using her pup pack's wings to perform aerial tricks. Rubble the English Bulldog was using one of Rocky's catapults to play fetch by himself. Ryder was inside the lookout playing video games. Marshall the Dalmatian however seemed preoccupied with his thoughts. He was pacing wildly.

"Skye... or Chase?" he said as he continued pacing. Rubble took notice. Confused, he left the tennis ball in the catapult and walked over.

"Um, Marshall?" He began.

"or... Rubble!?" Marshall yelled in shock. He took a few steps back. Unfortunately, he tripped over his food bowl and kept stumbling until he hit the side of the lookout.

"Sorry Marshall," Rubble quickly said.

"I'm good," Marshall replied. "What did you need, Rubble?"

"You realize both Chase and Skye are taken, right?" Rubble asked.

"Oh you heard me, I know that, it is because they are 'taken' that I want to ask for help from one of them," Marshall explained. After a moment he asked, "Wait, did you think I had a crush on Chase AND Skye?" Rubble ignored the question, face beet red.

"I would ask Chase, he is your best friend after all." Rubble finally said.

"That is a good point. When should I ask?" Marshall asked. Rubble looked over at Chase and Zuma.

"Right now," he said. Before Marshall could stop him he called out to Chase. "Hey Chase! Marshall has a question for you!" he finished. Marshall was beet red.

"Rubble! He is busy!" He yelled.

"I also have a question for Zuma," Rubble continued a bit too quickly. Chase seemed confused, but Zuma seemed to catch on.

"We can plan this wace latew, Chase." Zuma told him.

"O-Okay..." Chase murmured. He walked over to Marshall while Rubble walked over to Zuma, looking over his shoulder with an odd mix of apology and curiousity in his eyes.

"So what do you want to talk about, Marshall?" Chase asked when he reached Marshall and Rubble was out of earshot.

"Well... There is someone I have a crush on." Marshall explained. Chase's face became understanding.

"Ah so E... ahem" Chase said awkwardly. "Who is it?" He asked. Before Marshall could tell him Rubble yelled out.

"Marshall likes Everest!?" Everyone looked at Rubble. Zuma had facepalmed. Skye was looking at Rubble disapprovingly. Rocky shook his head, looked at Chase, and shrugged before going back to his project. Chase sighed.

"So much for letting you tell us." Chase said finally.

"Wait, you knew? Marshall asked.

"You aren't as subtle as you think." Chase told him. Marshall hung his head "The others mentioned knowing about your crush while you and Rubble were on a mission on the mountain. The one with Chickeletta." Chase began to explain.

"I still want to know how she got up there without Mayor Goodway knowing," Marshall commented.

"So do I, but that is not the point, I told them afterward not to talk about it around you until you told us. I figured Rubble knew since he knew about me and Skye, guess not." Chase explained sounding somewhat dissappointed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I was about to tell you anyways," Marshall told him. "So any advice?"

Chase got an oddly serious expression. "Don't accidentally confess. You will never, I repeat, NEVER, live it down." he said solomnly. Unfortunately his wagging tail betrayed how he felt about Skye and Marshall's teasing. "Oh and to double check, you haven't told anyone about what happened, right?" He asked with concern.

"Nope," Marshall told him. "Not that I think you would care in the end." He added quietly so Chase couldn't hear. Skye then flew over to them.

"It may be a while before he gets the chance to tell Everest. She isn't here often and it is the mountain's busiest time so she is busy helping Jake." She pointed out. Chase sighed.

"I wish I could help right now but without knowing how she feels I can't tell you the next step. It is different for everyone. Right now my suggestion is to just tell her but if you can't do that, I may need to gather data," He said finally.

"Don't you dare use your spy gear on her Chase," Marshall growled. Chase was a bit taken aback by this.

"O-Of course not." Chase told him. Then he smiled. "If you ask nicely, though, I will let you use it." He finished then took off.

"Hey!" Marshall yelled after him. "I thought you weren't going to tease me!"

"Um, not exactly... Remember, he said we couldn't say anything until you told us, which in a way you have." Skye told him. She smiled. "So now teasing is fair game lover boy,"

"Oh, well shoot." Marshall said softly.

* * *

 **Yes I know Zuma no longer has his speech impediment due to a voice actor change but I found it to be incredibly endearing so I am going to use it in this story. Hope it is not too hard to read. See you next time!**


	2. Skye's Personal Mission

**While I expected a few views I didn't expect a favorite considering the content. Now I have two. Thank you Spiteful Entity and shreads7. You have no idea how validating this is. Hopefully I don't scare you off with how I somewhat jump. This chapter should give you an idea of what I meant by connected one shots. I truly hope you enjoy. I do not own PAW Patrol, but one of the new characters briefly mentioned here is mine. Yes this story has a few OC's, nut while they may steal the show for a while, I won't let them completely take over.**

A week had passed since the PAW Patrol officially learned of Marshall's crush. Skye and Chase talked with Ryder to formulate a plan. The most Ryder allowed was for Skye to visit Everest to have a girls night to figure out how Everest felt. When he told the rest of the PAW Patrol, Marshall told her repeatedly to not tell Everest anything. She of course obliged every time that she wouldn't. After all, this was to learn how she felt, not tell her how he felt.

"Remember, short of telling her how he feels, do anything for this information, Skye" Chase whispered.

"I know, I know," she whispered. Then she called out to everyone. "I'm off!"

"Not a word to her Skye, please." Marshall whimpered.

"Marshall, I promise, I won't tell her how you feel," Skye said with slight annoyance.

"Marshall, relax," Chase told him. He looked up at Skye. "She wouldn't betray your trust like that, and neither would I." Marshall sighed, knowing Chase was right. He would have to tell Everest himself if he wanted to get anywhere. His only question was why now? They hadn't ever had a girls night out before

Meanwhile, at the beach, Rocky was watching as Zuma surfed. He noticed a Boykin Spaniel pup with reddish-brown fur that he had never seen before. She seemed lost.

"Excuse me, are you lost? Rocky called. The pup jumped, then looked at him. She seemed even more worried now, glancing around as if looking for something.

"Hey Wocky! It's getting kind of late. We should Pwobably head home." Zuma called as he reached shore. Rocky looked over at him.

"Okay!" Rocky replied. "But first I would like to..." he stopped. The pup was gone.

"Like to what? Zuma asked, looking where Rocky was looking.

"She's gone..." Was all Rocky could say. "That's weird, I could have sworn I saw a pup. She looked lost and... hunh. Weird." At this point Zuma was concerned,

"Should I check awound befowe we leave" Zuma asked.

"Probably should, but I think I may have just gotten delirious from being too close to water," Rocky told him. After Zuma did a quick search that came up with nothing they headed back home with the sun setting.

Meanwhile, at Jake's cabin, Skye was settling down to talk to Everest. Jake had stepped out to make sure there were no left over snowboarders still on the mountain. The purple husky seemed very excited to have Skye visiting. Skye was enjoying herself as well, but still had her mission at the forefront of her mind. She smiled when Everest asked her about how Chase confessed.

"I'm afraid that's a secret, what about you? Have any crushes? Skye asked, glad that the chance to ask finally came up. Everest's face grew red

"N-no" Everest stammered, clearly lying. Skye smiled. There was hope for Marshall yet.

"I don't believe that for a second," Skye told her. Everest's face grew redder.

"Ok fine, you got me," Everest conceded. Then she smiled. " I will tell you only if you tell me how Chase confessed." She finished. Skye could only hope her face was red and not pale. She needed this information but she also had promised Chase she wouldn't tell anyone about that, then she remembered Chase saying that anything short of telling her how Marshall felt was fair game.

"You brought this on yourself Chase." She whispered. She then looked at Everest. "Ok fine! It happened when we went camping six months ago..."

Ryder had taken the main six pups to an obscure part of Jake's mountain where the conifer trees grew thick to camp. Ryder planned to take them on a hike but Skye had ended up with a thorn in her paw, so she had to stay behind while Marshall helped her. Chase had no idea who had the thorn in their paw and he told Ryder he wanted to talk with Marshall, so Ryder left with Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky. Chase stayed in his tent and while Marshall and Skye were in Marshall's tent.

"Hey Marshall, have you ever been in love?" Chase asked after a while.

"Why do you ask?" Marshall asked back.

"Because I think I have a crush on Skye." Chase explained. After a moment of silence Marshall broke out into a giggle fit. "What's so funny? She's caring and athletic and brave and smart and..."

"Right here recovering from a thorn in her paw," Skye added, having recovered finally from the shock.

"Exactly! Wait..." Chase had realized who had spoke. "S-SKYE!?" at this point Marshall had lost it. He was finding it hard to breathe from his friend's unaware confession. "I am so sorry Skye! I bet this isn't what you wanted when someone confessed to you," Chase said hanging his head.

"Chase, you poured your heart out to me, well Marshall, but I couldn't ask for more." Skye told him. "I wouldn't mind dating you one bit." Chase still looked embarrassed.

"Can we not tell anyone about this? Please" Chase asked.

"Of course! We'll just tell them we are dating" Skye told him.

"I don't know..." Marshall teased. Before Chase could say anything Skye glared at Marshall.

"Marshall, if I find out you told anyone, I will personally hang you by your feet from the lookout," she growled.

"I promise," Marshall said quickly

In the present day, Everest had a worried look on her face.

"You wouldn't actually hang Marshall by his feet, would you?" She asked.

"Why does it matter?" Skye asked, trying to hide a smile.

"You know he is terrified of dangling in midair. You could have traumatized him!" Everest told her.

"And he could have traumatized my Chase." Skye argued back. "Whose side do you think I am going to take?" Everest looked like she was about to argue, but stopped.

"Good point." Everest said. Skye looked expectant. "What?"

"I told you how he confessed, now you must confess who your crush is." Skye told her

"Oh right," Everest's face went bright red again. "It is Marshall. I know he's clumsy but he always gives his all. He never holds a grudge and he is funny. He is also quick to help a friend even when his job doesn't require it." Skye smiled.

"Hee... Well I hope it works out." Skye told her, happy that she finished her mission. Jake then walks in.

"All right, you two, time for bed," He told them.

"Aww..." The girls say together.

Meanwhile, in a little hidden cove, a merpup was getting comfortable. "Man, that was close. I hadn't expected anyone to be down at the beach at that time, I refuse to be a piece of art. I also like this place. Be a shame if I had to leave so soon. I must avoid being seen by anyone, at least like this." She looked down at her tail. "No one can know... never again."

 **Welp. I have now probably scared people away. Only my brother reviewed this one. He is in high school and gave me a look when he read Skye's threat to Marshall, so that is why this is currently rated T. The third OC is a bit gruff so it may be required anyways. Now I will stop rambling. I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Rocky's New Friend

**This entry is about half the length of most chapters and is more of a character introduction than an actual chapter. I am excited to include her. Of course, she isn't meant to take over but I noticed a lot of my writing for this did follow end up following her. I am currently working on the second recurring OC's introduction.**

* * *

"Zuma? Why do I go to the beach with you?" Rocky asked Zuma as they walked down to said beach.

"I have no idea Wocky." Zuma replied with a laugh. "I mean, I am glad you do, but you awe tewified of watew."

"Ah well, lots of stuff washes up on the beach so I can at least add to the stash." Rocky responded, laughing along.

At the beach, Zuma began kite surfing while Rocky watched. He once again noticed a pup he didn't recognize. She was napping on the beach. Her reddish brown fur was slightly matted from water. On her face was a serene smile.

"Um... excuse me, I wouldn't sleep so close to the water," Rocky told her gently.

"Hmm..? Oh, I am so sorry!" The pup said, now looking somewhat panicked.

"Oh it's no problem. I just wouldn't want you carried away by the waves. I can't imagine how I would feel." Rocky told her. "So, I'm Rocky. What's your name?" He asked. She seemed nervous to tell him. "Are you okay?"

"Aqua," she said finally.

"I'm sorry?" He responded.

"My name is Aqua," She explained. She looked down at her paws.

"Well hello Aqua, are you new around here?" He asked her.

"Well, you could say that. I don't tend to stay in one place for long. I hope that I can stay here for a while." Aqua told him quietly.

"Well why not?" Rocky asked. She didn't look at him.

"If only you could know," She whispered so he couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know." Aqua said quickly. Rocky was skeptical, but he didn't push.

"Hey, do you come here often?" He asked instead.

"I haven't been here long, but yes. I feel calm around the water." Aqua explained. Rocky gave a chuckle. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Personally, I'm terrified of water." Rocky explained. He motioned to Zuma. " I am just here with my friend, who loves water." Aqua smiled slightly.

"I see..." She responded. She seemed more relaxed. Before either can say anything more Rocky's pup tag lit up.

"PAW Patrol! To the Lookout!" Ryder's voice calls out.

"Ryder's calling, I have to go. If you are going to be here again I may come talk to you again," Rocky told her as he ran off. Zuma came to shore and ran off after him without his board. Aqua looked at it with a smile.

"I'll be waiting!" She called after him. Then, once she was alone, she sighed. "What am I doing? If he finds out, he will want a picture of it. Why am I once again letting someone in?" She wondered to herself.

* * *

 **Welp, that is done. I know it is short, but this was more of an introduction to a new character. As for the mission he was called to, don't expect to hear it. It was just a way to end the conversation before "silence" made up about twenty of the word count.**


	4. A Confession And A Reveal

**Welp here is number four. I think I am starting to get the hang of this. Also I write all of these in advance, there are several more finished that I just need proofread. Also to real quick give a time stamp to this it takes place approximately two years after the series.**

* * *

A month had passed since Rocky had met Aqua, and they continued to talk at the beach. Ryder smiled at seeing Rocky talking with a friend outside the PAW Patrol. Then he got a call.

"Hey Jake, what's wrong?" Ryder asked his most recent caller.

"Hey Ryder, there is a snowboarder stuck near the new bridge. I think he needs medical attention before he is moved. I am pretty sure no major medical vehicle could get up here. Worse, there is a lot of snow on the road leading up to the bridge," He then smiled slightly. "I personally think Marshall and Everest might be able to handle this mission, but obviously it is your call. But seriously, please hurry, I can only keep them warm for so long."

"Of course Jake, no job is too big, no pup is too small." He said before pulling out the PAW Patrol caller and pressing it. "PAW Patrol! To the Lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" The pups called. Marshall took off toward the elevator. Right as he got to the automatic doors, he ran into Rocky, who had brought Aqua along . Marshall and Rocky then slipped into the elevator with a crash as Aqua looked on. She slowly followed into the elevator.

"Who is this, Rocky?" Marshall asked.

"A friend of mine I met at the beach," Rocky replied

"Am I being Weplaced?" Zuma asked with a smile as the elevator when up. They got ready, with Aqua standing in between Rocky and Skye, looking around confused. They then line up as usual, with Aqua hanging back.

"Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase called out as usual.

"Thanks for hurrying over as usual pups" Ryder began as he turned on the main screen. "A snowboarder has been injured near the new bridge." The pups all gasped in worry. "It would normally be as simple as sending Skye to airlift them to safety, but with the injury we shouldn't move them, at least until we know exactly what the injury is. I will not be joining the main rescue team as I need to contact the hospital to make sure they have a bed ready. So for this mission I need..." He quickly scrolls through the list. "Marshall, I need your EMT equipment to check for the severity of the injuries and provide first aid."

"I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" Marshall called.

"Skye, I need you to be ready to airlift the snowboarder to safety," Ryder continued.

"Let's take to the Sky," Skye chanted with a flip. Ryder smiled.

"And Everest," He said before bringing her up on the screen.

"Yeah Ryder?" Everest askes.

"I need you to meet Marshall at the road to the new bridge, and use your snowplow to clear a path to the bridge." Ryder finishes. Everest lightly blushes.

"I-Ice or snow I'm ready to go," She says somewhat shakily. Marshall hadn't noticed her blush or stutter. The others pretended not to notice.

"All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder called announcing the start of the mission.

Later Marshall and Everest meet up at the road. They exchanged short hellos and began to travel in silence. Then Marshall spoke up.

"I haven't seen you in a while," He said

"It has been a while, hasn't it," Everest responded. More silence. Finally Marshall broke as they neared the final corner.

"EverestIhaveacrushonyou!" He said. Coming to a stop at the bridge Everest looked at him.

"What?" She asked, blushing lightly. Marshall was sure his face was as red as his vehicle.

"I have a crush on you," He said more slowly, he closed his eyes, waiting for rejection. Everest felt her heart flutter.

"So you feel the same way." She said finally, now blushing mad.

"Wait what?" Marshall questioned, now he was sure he was somehow redder than his firetruck.

"While I am happy for you awesome dudes, we have a patient who needs your help." Jake called, bringing them back to reality.

"Right, back to work." Marshall said. He carefully crossed the bridge. "X-ray!" He called with a bark. He checked the snowboarder over. "I'm afraid your arm is broken." He told them. "Let me get that in a cast and we will have you out here in no time." He began looking into his supplies. "Wait what!? Where did they go?" He said in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Everest asked.

"My splints and casts! I just restocked them!" Marshall told her. Jake quickly called Ryder as Marshall grabbed a small blanket from his supplies to keep the snowboarder warm, while Everest used her warm fur to do the same.

"Is everything alright?" Ryder asked

"I wish, some of Marshall's supplies are missing, he and Everest are helping me keep them warm." Jake told Ryder. Ryder facepalmed.

"That may be my fault, I asked for one of his splints to help with holding up the sign we fixed yesterday since he was there. He must have forgotten to load them back up. I will send Rocky with them." Ryder explained. He then called Rocky.

Ryder explained the situation to Rocky. "Please hurry, Rocky. I feel so bad that I didn't just call you in yesterday."

"I'm sorry too, if I hadn't been talking to Aqua you wouldn't have felt the need to figure something else out." Rocky replied.

"I will ride with him, I would like to apologize personally," Aqua told Ryder.

Skye was getting worried. There was no word of the mission's current condition. She finally decided to call Ryder.

"How are things going? They've covered up the snowboarder with a blanket and Everest seems to be hugging them. What's going on?" She questioned.

"Marshall's splints never made it back to his truck after yesterday, so Rocky is bringing them up with his friend Aqua." Ryder explained.

"Oh, and there he is! And just in time, the sun is starting to set." She said as Rocky pulled up.

"I would like to personally apologize for any problems I may have caused by talking with Rocky," Aqua told everyone.

"It is no big deal, everyone makes mistakes, it was because of my mistake that I am even in this situation." The snowboarder told her. Marshall fastened the splint and signaled to Skye. Skye quickly lifted the person to safety.

"Whew, just before sundown, too," Jake said with relief. Aqua's eyes grew big.

"S-Sundown! Oh no no no, shoot! I need to get to the beach now!" Aqua practically screamed.

"Whoa Aqua, calm down, what's wrong?" Rocky asked as the sun vanished over the horizen. A glimmering light surrounded Aqua. When it vanished, her hindquarters were replaced by a fish tail.

"Not again." Aqua said sadly.

"Oh, so you are a merpup?" Rocky asked, unfazed. "That explains a lot."

"Well actually I am half merpup." Aqua told him. Then she gave him a puzzled look. "You don't look the least bit fazed." She told him with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"You are not the first merpup I've seen. Heck, I have been a merpup. At least five times!" Rocky told her.

"I-I see. Maybe... I can stay then." She said with a relieved smile. Then she notices Jake, whose mouth was gaping in surprise. "I am guessing you have never seen a merpup before. Please, not a word."

"O-of course not!" He replied. Marshall and Everest seemed off in their own world, but Marshall looked over and gave a quick nod.

"Is that why you can't stay in one place for long?" Rocky asked.

"I refuse to be the first successful picture of a merpup," Aqua told him. "I hate cameras for that reason."

"Do we need to get you back quickly? Are you breathing okay?" Jake asked.

"Oh no, while I am better suited for land or water depending on the time of day, I am always amphibious," She explained. "In fact, now that I have changed I would prefer if we left here when most people are asleep. The fewer who know about me the better."

"Is it okay if Ryder knows? The PAW Patrol have helped merpups in the past, so it won't be news to him. He might even be able to come up with a plan to get you to the oceon unseen." Rocky told her.

"You can tell him, but why don't I just hide in the back of your truck?" Aqua asked.

"Anyone who knows me knows I hate water, they will find it weird that I went down to the beach alone at night." Rocky explained.

"Oh right, I forgot you hated water. Being a merpup must have been awful." Aqua said forlornly.

"Water isn't so bad when you have a fish tail. I actually rather enjoyed it!" Rocky told her.

"Tee-hee, well that's good." Aqua commented. There was a moment of silence as the two smiled at each other.

"I think I know something that will be the fifth," Marshall suddenly said.

"Eh... not yet." Everest told him. Aqua and Rocky suddenly turned to look at them.

"Fifth what?" Rocky asked.

"It's nothing." Marshall told him. "I'll go down to the beach with you Rocky."

"Thanks Marshall." Rocky told him, deciding to not push.

As they left, Jake looked at Everest, who watched Marshall go, smiling. "Well today was eventful," he said. Everest blinked.

"Yeah it was," she responded. She was still smiling.

"All right, time to head home. I'll call Ryder later." He told her.

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter four is done! Once again I hope everyone enjoys. The next two are actually more connected than the rest of these, being more of a two-shot. All the same, I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you next time.**


	5. Mission Paw Start!

**Welp, here is the first part to my first two-shot. This one made me realize how bad I am at writing missions. This isn't the chapter I am most proud of but I still enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

* * *

The PAW Patrol were heading to Barkingburg with the entire group rather than just the main six. Even Aqua was brought along so she wouldn't suffer from loneliness. The group were all wishing that she could join. She refused since she had nothing that she could do that Zuma couldn't. Rocky was glad that she at least agreed to come.

"This is the first time I have been on a Mission: PAW! I am muy nervioso, very nervous!" Tracker said with excitement in his voice.

"It will be interesting... but I wonder what Sweetie did this time." Rubble commented.

"Apparently Sweetie is missing, actually." Ryder told them. All the pups except Aqua gasped.

"Who's Sweetie?" Aqua asked.

"The reason for over half of our Mission: PAW missions. She is constantly stealing national treasures from Barkingburg Castle, for some reason thinking that simply owning them gave her power." Skye explained. Then she turned to Ryder. "What did she steal this time?"

"That's just it. We don't know. No one in Barkingburg has noticed anything missing except Busby and Sweetie's car." Ryder told her. "The Princess doesn't trust Sweetie right now, so she wants us to first check the castle for anything missing, then find Sweetie. Also Aqua, I actually have a request for you,"

"Oh really? What do you need? She asked.

"We actually will be leaving the air patroller for a while, I don't want a repeat of Mission: PAW mission number three. So could you make sure that Sweetie doesn't take it? I have updated the pup tags so you can get visual from them in case you want to see though the pups eyes." Ryder asked.

"Er... of course! How do I contact you if she comes?" Aqua asked. Ryder showed her what button to press and they entered the underwater base. They then head for the control room.

"Rocky, I am going to need you to use your radar to help find clues." Ryder began.

"Green means go!" Rocky shouted.

"Chase, you and I will talk to the Princess, Earl, and butler for more information." Ryder continued.

"Chase is on the case!" Chase called.

"Everyone else, keep an eye out for Sweetie in the castle," Ryder finished. "All right! Mission: PAW is on a roll!"

As they run into the castle Aqua begins to radio in. "Ryder! I glimpsed something coming from under the drawbridge!" she called.

"Wow, that was fast," Ryder mentions. He then turns to the others. "Zuma, check the moat; Skye check the sky around the castle; Aqua, I am going to connect you to audio for Skye and Zuma, let me know what they discover."

"Weady, set, get wet!" Zuma replied as he breaks off from the group.

"This pup's gotta fly!" Skye yelled as she followed.

"Your majesty!" Ryder called.

"Ryder! Thank goodness. The butler nearly fell into a trap so I think she might still be here after all." The princess told him.

"Seems likely, a guest member mentioned seeing something under the drawbridge." Ryder told her.

"To the right, Skye!" Aqua called. Skye looked to the right and noticed a pup driving a flying vehicle.

"Good call Aqua! You are a natural at this! There is only one problem, that isn't Sweetie." Skye told her. Indeed, the pup she saw was a black furred Scottish Terrier, though she herself could not tell for sure what breed he was yet. She could tell that he was driving a black vehicle with green highlights. "Okay, how did I nearly miss that?

"Don't concern yourself with that, I am going to inform Ryder!" Aqua told her. She contacts Ryder. "Ryder, we have an unknown pup flying near the castle, Skye is on his trail now. The pup's vehicle is black with green highlights!" The princess got a look on her face.

"What breed is he?" She asked nervously.

"Working on it now! Did you get that Skye?" Aqua responded.

"Yep! I'll let you or Ryder know!" Skye replied. She flew closer.

"Sweetie, we have a problem," The pup suddenly said with a light French accent.

"PAW Patrol!? Lose them Louie! Do not let them follow you!" Sweetie replied.

" I've got it! They are a Scottish Terrier with black fur!" Skye said.

"Oh fiddlesticks!" The princess yelled. "That is Louie. He is the 'Prince' of Trameston's dog. They met last week at a major party. I told the 'prince' of Sweetie and he said Louie would be a good influence. Guess the opposite happened."

"But I didn't think Trameston had a monarchy," Chase mused.

"Correct, Chase, I simply mean the leader's son." the Princess replied. "I er... never caught his name."

"Skye, stay on him!" Ryder told her.

"You know it Ryder." She replied

"Can't shake her, mi amore!" Louie told Sweetie.

"Are you serious? You are the best flier I know!" Sweetie asked him angrily. "Fine! Lure her to the trap meant to block the battlements!" Then her scowl dropped. "But please don't hurt her if you can help it."

"Oui, mi amore," Louie responded. He took a sharp turn towards the castle. Skye followed him.

"Skye, be careful! Something isn't right. That turn was too sharp to just be evasive especially now that he is headed straight." Aqua cautions. Suddenly a rock trap activates from the castle spire.

"Skye!" Chase yelled as he watched the pup pad.

"Thanks for the warning Aqua!" Skye yelled as she steered away from the trap. She looked around. "But I seem to have lost him. Sorry Ryder."

"It's okay Skye, you managed to help find out who he was." Ryder responded.

"If it weren't for Aqua, I wouldn't have been able to notice him." Skye replied. Ryder got a thoughtful look.

"That is true... I will have to bring her more often somehow." Ryder mused.

"I won't lie, I am kind of disappointed I didn't end up doing anything. Everest admitted.

"I was thinking we were going to have to search the whole castle and I didn't want anyone going alone." Ryder explained. "Thanks to Aqua we figured out a plethora of information. We need to discuss what our next move is."

"If she is working with Louie I don't think she is planning anything here. I think the traps were supposed to be a distraction." The princess told Ryder.

"We should still check for traps to make sure the castle is safe." Ryder replied. Then he gets a call from Katie. "Hey Katie, I am kinda in the middle of a Mission: PAW."

"Sorry Ryder, but I see an airship similar to the air patroller, but I know that isn't it in stealth mode." Catie explains. She shows the airship using her phone. "When you can please come back and figure this out." The airship opened up to reveal Sweetie. Ryder gasped.

"Katie, that is who we are after. Please hide. We don't know what she is planning," Ryder yelled.

"Relax Ryder, yes Sweetie is naughty, but she won't intentionally hurt anyone if she can help it." The princess told him.

"She tried to drop rocks on me." Skye pointed out.

"Sweetie knows how good you are at flying Skye. Even without your friend's help I think you would have been fine." The princess replied.

"She left me in a dungeon!" Chase added.

"I honestly don't think she would have left you to starve to death." The princess argued. "Not to mention that was the first time she met you and saw you more as obstacle than a fellow pup."

"The trap I nearly fell in was cushioned," The butler added. Everyone looked at him, surprised he had spoken up.

"I still don't feel safe, please Katie, hide." Ryder continued.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?" The princess asked. Ryder and Katie's faces turn red as the pups laugh.

"Nah, they are just friends." Chase told her. "But we will let you know if that changes." He added in a whisper. The princess giggled.

"Please pardon my manners, Ryder." She said with a curtsy. "If you will help us check for traps real quick I will send you home posthaste. Milady, Sweetie might be looking for her own kingdom."

"Okay, I will gather some people together to play along." Katie replied. Ryder's eyes widen. "And Ryder, don't worry about me." She finished. Ryder was pale. The pups sans Aqua all gathered around him.

"Ahem, awaiting orders sir!" Chase called to get Ryder's attention. Ryder shook his head and looked at the pups with a small smile.

"Thanks pups, we will have to trust Katie for now, split up and check for the rest of the traps so the castle is safe." Ryder ordered.

"Yes sir!" they called.

* * *

 **Yay! another chapter, finally! So happy to introduce Louie for the little that he appears. Yeah I know France is its own thing in PAW Patrol, made clear by Francois, but for some reason I wanted a French counterpart to Barkingburg. I am just going off the idea that Trameston is a small island near Barkingburg. Also to explain the name Trame is French for woof.**


	6. Mission Paw Complete!

**Sorry for the wait. This is part 2 of the previous chapter, so please read it before this. I am actually quite proud of this one. I originally thought that I did a horrible job writing the mission. Apparently I didn't do too bad though. This site is the final test I guess. Ok enough rambling, on to the chapter!**

* * *

"Good luck, PAW Patrol!" The princess called as the group returned to the Air Patroller.

"See you later your highness." Ryder replied. The PAW Patrol began their trip back to Adventure Bay, where Katie's volanteers lined up to greet Sweetie.

"You have the crown ready, Mayor?" Katie asked.

"Of course!" Mayor Goodway replied as she revealed a moderately decent-looking crown made of a lightweight stone. "I am so glad I had this made."

"I'm glad my nephew made it for free." Mr. Porter added. "He really is a starving artist."

"Why don't we send him food then Grandpa?" Alex asked.

"No no, that isn't what he means Alex," Farmer Yumi told him.

"That just means your cousin wants people to recognize his work," Farmer Al explained.

"Everyone get ready, here comes the cruel controlling canine now!" Cap'n Turbot warned as Sweetie began approaching them.

"Uh-oh," Jake said suddenly. "THAT'S Sweetie? I really hope she doesn't recognise me,"

"You've met her before, Jake?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, when she tried to turn the South Pole into her kingdom. Fortunately the PAW Patrol stopped her. I've pretended to work for her once." Jake explained.

"Hello new loyal subjects, I am your new ruler, Queen Sweetie. I request a crown." Sweetie began.

"Very well your highness!" Mayor Goodway said with flair as she revealed the crown.

"Oh wow, you already had one ready! Sweetie exclaimed. "How did you know I was coming?" The group gave each other looks.

"We were actually about to decide on a new ruler, but we can tell that you are of royal blood." Jake told her. Sweetie eyed him with suspicion.

"Do I know you?" She asked. Jake looked nervous but held his ground.

"I think I would recognize such a beautiful queen," Jake replied. Sweetie blushed.

"I like you. You understand me," Sweetie told him. "Now take me to your castle!"

"Er we don't..." Mayor Goodway began.

"Of course!" Katie quickly interjected. "Follow me."

"Hunh... I thought this was Adventure Bay. I guess not." Sweetie murmered as Katie leads her to the Mayor's office. "I think this is even better. They already accept me!"

"The woman who gave you the crown has been the acting leader for a while, so you may see pictures of her family," Katie told her.

"Clean it up when you get the chance, first give me a bath," Sweetie said. Katie smiled.

"Be right back." Katie told her. She quickly went to her shop and with Mr. Porter's help brought back a bath. Sweetie scoffed.

"That bath is so plain." She complained. Katie frowned and looked at Cali, who rolled her eyes.

"Well our kingdom isn't known for treasures." Katie responded, trying to sound normal.

"Very well, I will take a bath in this tub." Sweetie said. She climbed in. "Oh wow this is actually pretty nice. Now, scrub me," Katie rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up Ryder." She said silently.

A day later and the PAW Patrol approached Adventure Bay. The group had seen Louie flying towards Adventure Bay, but they let him get a head start so he didn't realise they knew exactly where he was going.

"Never again," Aqua muttered. "Water is so much easier to move through at night. and yesterday was too exciting for me."

"Sorry about that Aqua, but considering how much help you were I would like you to be a perminant member of the team as our analyst. You would have perminant access to the puptag cameras in order to keep track of the tiny details." Ryder told her.

"Isn't Skye your aerial scout? I would hate to take anyone's jobs." Aqua replied.

"Usually I am looking through telescopic goggles." Skye told her. "Ryder has explicitly told me that the cameras don't have a zoom function, so while I am zooming in you can check for things in my blind spots."

"Oh but I don't want to suddenly become a neccessity." Aqua responded.

"You can watch anytime, but I will only contact you directly when you are needed." Ryder told her.

"I would really appreciate it if I didn't have to visit the beach every time I wanted to talk." Rocky told her.

"Oh fine! I accept." Aqua finally said with a smile. The entire PAW Patrol cheered.

"Thank goodness, I was beginning to think I wasted my night making this new puptug." Ryder told her as he revealed a purple puptag with a white branch coral design. "I still need to make a vehicle once I figure out what to make. It will double as your puphouse."

"Thanks Ryder. Though I almost feel like I didn't have a choice," Aqua said with a laugh. Adventure Bay was now in sight. Ryder could see Alex on the beach, waving them down.

"All right pups! I am going to land the air patroller with Robodog and Aqua. Go down and figure out the situation from Alex. Aqua, you will stay in the air patroller and keep an eye on everyone. At least until I can get to them."

"I'll see what I can see," she replied.

"Be careful everyone. As you know, we don't have our mission Paw vehicles." Ryder cautioned. Everyone went to get their flight devices, with Everest getting a snow blower jet pack and Tracker with a silent gyrocopter.

"Hey Alex! Marshall called.

"It's the PAW Patrol!" Alex called. "Thank goodness. Sweetie is at the town hall. She thinks it is a castle."

"All right everyone! Be ready to use pup-fu." Chase said as they headed toward city hall.

Meanwhile Louie was talking to Sweetie about her plan.

"Mi amore, Sweetie, why do you think this isn't Adventure Bay? Le carte says that that is where we are." He told her. Katie heard this and immediately hid and began using her phone to record the conversation.

"Well, they let me have the throne too easily. I thought I would have to trick them into somehow thinking PAW Patrol wasn't coming back, but these people seemed to want me to lead. I thought we would have to take turns slowing the PAW Patrol down, but now I don't think that'll be a concern." Sweetie told him.

"There is no way the PAW Patrol would betray us, so not many would believe you anyways." Katie muttered.

"Still not sure about this Sweetie." Louie responded. Katie smiled before sending the recording to Ryder.

"You were right to worry pup." Katie whispered. "Adventure Bay won't ever belong to a despot."

After Ryder forwarded Catie's message to the pups they all gather around city hall on foot, with Ryder hiding the ATV down the street. They all quickly enter.

"Your reign is over, Sweetie!" Ryder yelled.

"PAW Patrol!? Guards!" Sweetie yelled. Al and Yumi come in and stand by Ryder and the pups. "Wait what? Guards?" Louie shook his head.

"I warned you mi amore, this is indeed Adventure Bay," He told Sweetie. He looked at Ryder. "I would like to know why it took you a day, ni plus ni moins."

"Er..." Ryder began.

"He said 'no more, no less.'" Cap'n Turbot explained as he walked in with Mayor Goodway.

"Oh, well we had to disarm the traps back at the castle first, and that took a while, but Katie had given us a call informing us of Sweetie's arrival shortly after we chased Louie around Barkingburg,"

"I can't believe I fell for that!" Sweetie yelled. "I wanted to shake people's faith in you before heading back home, then I wanted to see if I could start my own kingdom where no one could find me. It isn't worth trying to put you out of work completely. Also I would like to know how you saw Louie leaving from under the drawbridge after he finished setting up the traps." Ryder brought Aqua up on screen.

"You hear that Aqua?" He asked.

"Yessir," She replied. Ryder turned the puppad to Sweetie. "So you are Sweetie hunh? Well it was my first 'mission' of sorts as I wasn't even supposed to be a part of it. I was watching through Rocky's puptag when I noticed movement out of the corner of the screen. Figuring any movement was important I reported it to Ryder. I then followed Skye as as she sought out the source. Saddest part is, I was only supposed to be defending the Air Patroller from you." She told Sweetie

"Well congratulations, you win. I know when I have been beaten, just... Darn it! I don't want to go back to the castle. I don't want to give up this crown. I know I can't take anything from Barkingburg to automatically become queen." Sweetie said frowning.

"Go ahead and keep the crown. I only had it made on a whim and I am sure the artist would love to learn that actual royalty enjoys the crown he made." Mayor Goodway told her.

"Really? After I tried to mess up your trust in the PAW Patrol?" Sweetie asked.

"You failed the moment you came up with that plan, Sweetie." Katie told her sternly. Then her gaze softened slightly. "We would have been confused for a while but anyone here would have believed that they were being slown down and that they were trying to reach us as quickly as possible."

"How can you?" She asked.

"It is like how the princess always forgave you after everything you do. One time didn't make her completely distrust you." Ryder told her. "It will take more than that to shake Adventure Bay's faith in the PAW Patrol."

"Thanks again Ryder!" Mayor Goodway told him.

"Whenever you are in trouble, just yelp for help!" Ryder replied as Chase with Skye's aid led Louie and Sweetie back to the air patroller to be taken home.

* * *

 **Well that was fun... and long. I hope this isn't the fall off point for the stories. I have plenty more written and awaiting proofread. Please enjoy!**


	7. Aqua the Merpup Meets The Captain

**Yay! Another chapter, complete. This chapter wasn't originally meant to be this short but it suddenly ended before I could really continue. It was just to address the fact the good Captain Horatio Turbot has been trying to prove the existence of merpups since he was at least a teen. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest.**

* * *

After Sweetie and Louie were back at their homes, things once again began to settle down. Jake had decided to let Everest stay to spend time with Marshall. They all decided to visit Seal Island. Aqua was intrigued.

"So what is on Seal Island?" She asked.

"Our friend Cap'n Turbot lives there. He is a biologist." Rocky explained, "He might be able to get you a place to stay."

"Biologist? That... may not be a good idea." Aqua responded.

"Why?" Marshall asked as the sun set. After it had set Aqua transformed. "Oh... that. Ryder wait!" He yelled. It was too late. Cap'n Turbot had already answered the door. He took immediate notice of Aqua.

"Aqua, you make a magnificent merpup, and it isn't even a mermoon! I must take a magnificent photo to commemorate this momentous occasion!" Cap'n Turbot shouted. He turned around to grab his camera. While his back is turned the PAW Patrol gather around a silently panicking Aqua.

"Er, that isn't a good idea Cap'n." Ryder told him.

"Nonsense. I am sure..." The Cap'n began as he turned around to see the pups around a now confused Aqua glaring at him. "Ah... well... I see. No pictures of her. But she was fine with it earlier..." Aqua then understood.

"Thank you everyone. To explain, Cap'n, as you may realize, I am not a normal merpup. I am only half merpup, which for some reason makes me change into a merpup form every night. As you may be able to guess from everyone I don't exactly want to be the first seen merpup. Especially not the first photo." Aqua explains.

"Ah, okay, so no photos." The Cap'n replied looking somewhat saddened.

"Look, I will make you a deal. You want a photo of me for yourself allow me to give you a challenge. If you get a picture of me with one of the others during a mermoon, you can keep it for yourself at least. No sharing a picture of me with the world though."

"Oh okay, that's fair." The Cap'n said perking back up. "Challenge accepted." He then turned his attention to Ryder. "So anything I can help with?"

"Well we were going to ask you if you could give Aqua a place to stay." Ryder told him.

"Of course!" He responded.

"No... while I appreciate the offer. I like where I live now, where only a few people know where to look." Aqua told everyone. At least I have someone I can trust that I can visit."

"You are welcome anytime." The Cap'n told her before pulling out some squid jerky. "Want any squid jerky?"

"Oh, I do not believe I have ever tried squid." Aqua replied before taking a piece. she tried a piece and gave a meh face. "It isn't my favorite but it isn't bad either." The others stared in shock. She noticed their stares. "What?"

"You like that?" Rocky asked.

"Why, do none of you?" She responded.

"I can't even stand the smell." Chase quipped.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she is part merpup." The Cap'n suggested. "Interesting, very interesting. Could you come by again? I would like to learn more about you now Aqua. Just come by whenever you have the time. I will tell Francois to not attempt to photograph you, not that he is any good usually."

"Thank you. I don't fully understand myself either so if you can explain to me how my body works I would be more than happy to answer any questions." She replied with a smile.

* * *

 **This story has been actually quite relaxing to write, sorry to those who assumed that most of these would center around Marshall and Everest, though it will be a while before it gets posted, I am working on one now. All the same I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Fall Festival Confession

**I am excited! This is the first confession involving one of the OCs. Before there are complaints, know that I have respect for canon character pairings. In fact I usually prefer it when OC's aren't paired with canon characters. I still feel pretty proud about this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Things had finally settled down after Sweetie's 'invasion' in Adventure Bay. Most of the bay now knew of Aqua's condition at night now that she felt more comfortable with more people knowing. However only Rocky and Ryder actually knew where she lived.

"Aqua?" Rocky asked from his tugboat outside her cove.

"Yes Rocky?" She replied.

"Ryder wanted me to ask if you wanted to help with the Fall Festival Harvest." He stated.

"Of course!" Aqua replied as she jumped into the water, splashing Rocky. "Whoops! my bad!"

"It's all good," Rocky responded with a half-grimace half-smile.

"I'll meet you at the shore." She told him as she swam off.

After Rocky had shaken himself dry, he drove back to shore, where he met up with Aqua and Zuma.

"I'm back, Zuma!" Rocky called.

"Who's taking Aqua? The fawm isn't exactly close and we don't want her tiwed when she gets thewe." Zuma quipped, raising an expectant eyebrow.

"I'll take her!" Rocky said quickly. Zuma smiled.

"Ok, see you two thewe". Zuma told them before driving off. Aqua jumped in Rocky's truck.

"Thanks for bringing me." Aqua told him. "If the vehicle Ryder made for me went on land you wouldn't have to do this."

"No problem, you are one of the few reasons I go to the beach." Rocky replied. "The other is Zuma and work."

"I am on par with your boyfriend?" Aqua asked.

"What? Zuma isn't my boyfriend. We are practically brothers, but not a couple by any means," Rocky replied with a chuckle. Aqua's eyes widened.

"I am so sorry! You two were so close I just assumed..." Aqua began though she also hid a smile.

"It's fine, Zuma, Rubble, and I are all single and happy, just so you know." Rocky told her.

"I-I see..." Aqua replied, sounding somewhat disappointed. Rocky took notice.

"Everything okay?" Rocky asked.

"Of course!" Replied Aqua without hesitation or sadness. If Rocky had looked at her though, he would have known she was lying. When they reached the farm Aqua went to talk to Skye.

"Hey Skye..." Aqua greeted sorrowfully.

"What's wrong Aqua?" Skye asked. Aqua looked at Chase then back to Skye. Chase got the idea and excused himself.

"I made a mistake, got my hopes up, and had them dashed in that order all on the way here." Aqua explained.

"Whoa, wait, what?" Skye asked. Aqua told Skye about Rocky and her conversation on the way to the farm. "Um, well then. Okay." Skye stammered.

"If he is happy then I can't expect him to ask me!" Aqua replied.

"Why don't you ask him?" Skye asked.

"Has to do with the stories my mom told me about Dad's sect of merpups. Dad wasn't from puplantis. In his sect women waited to be asked so they could be honored with the offer. Yes there were exceptions but it just sounded so romantic to me that I wanted the same thing." Aqua explained. "Is that bad?"

"No, but it is a big risk. Now onto the issue of the phrase 'single and happy', I first heard that phrase personally when Rubble and Zuma were teasing everyone else about their relationships, Rocky was visiting you at the time." Skye began. "Chase told them they were just jealous because they were single. Rubble's reply was that phrase. I knew they had been using it since but I had no idea Rocky was. I figured you were already dating, to be honest."

"I knew that they wewn't." Zuma said as he approached. Aqua jumped at his approach.

"Why are you joining in?" Aqua asked him. Zuma ignored the question, but the look on his face told her he had heard much more than she liked.

"Skye, can I talk to her for a minute?" Zuma asked.

"Um... sure." Skye replied before walking off.

"I'm sorry I made that assumption, Zuma." Aqua told him.

"No pwoblem! But to tell you a secwet, despite the fact that I use that phwase I am looking fow someone. I think Wocky may be too. So don't lose faith that he'll ask you, but if you decide to ask youwself I think he would say yes. I think Wubble is the only one who is twuely 'single and happy.'" Zuma told her. Then his eyes lit up. "I have an idea!

"What?" Aqua asked, startled.

"I am going to ask wubble to host a 'single and happy' meeting of sowts and I want you to join in. I actually want to see Wocky's weaction when you sit in on it." Zuma told her.

"Alright... sure, why not?" She responded. "But for now we should help with the harvest."

"Alwight! I will tell you when the meeting is when it is scheduled!" Zuma told her as he ran off to find Chase, who was once again delegating jobs. Aqua smiled, glad to learn that Zuma approved of her. Later when they had finished harvesting Chase came over to Aqua.

"So why are you guys suddenly holding a meeting for the so called 'single and happy' group?" He asked her.

"I am afraid I am not at liberty to say." She replied cheekily. He laughed.

"I am glad you are in a better mood from when you arrived." He told her. "I heard from Skye some sparse details. Why, if are looking for someone, are you going to a meeting like this?"

"Maybe you will find out after, but maybe you won't." She told him with a smile. "Now stop trying to play detective with me. You know I am not going to tell you anything. I haven't told most of you where I live. Only Rocky and Ryder know." Chase's eyes lit up.

"Well good luck with that." He told her.

"Wait what? 'Good luck'?" Aqua asked him as he walked away. Marshall began running up to her.

"Hey Aqua, Zuma told me to tell you that they will... whoa!" Marshall said before sliding right past and into the barn.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Good as ever." He responded. "Zuma said they were meeting at the lookout and it would start once everyone is there."

"That was quick, all right everyone, I am off!" She told everyone.

"Hold up Aqua, let me give you a ride. It is getting kind of late." Everest told her. "I know the sun isn't going down any time soon but I know how you can get distracted."

"I appreciate that, thank you." Aqua replied.

On the way Everest explained that Skye had told her the whole story and that she and Marshall would be at the beach for her to talk to should things go wrong.

"Good luck Aqua!" Everest called as Aqua walked into the lookout.

"Aqua? No one told me you were coming!" Rocky said as she walked in. Aqua glanced at Zuma, who winked back.

"Y-yep, I'm er... single and happy." She told him. She noticed that his pointed ear had drooped.

"I see..." He said.

"Something wong Wocky?" Zuma asked trying to look concerned and failing miserably.

"Are you about to leave the group Rocky?" Rubble asked him also smiling.

"I think so. Even if I stay single I don't think I will be happy." Rocky told them. "Aqua, if you will be happy in the group I am glad, but I can't be here with you."

"Why is that?" Aqua asked as she began to feel light, though she was sure she already knew what he was about to say.

"I-I," He began, face turning red. He closed his eyes and looked down. "I love you! I have for a while. I just was too afraid to say. I guess you are..." He blurted but was stopped by Aqua.

"That is enough," she told him. He whimpered. "Thanks Zuma, but I think it worked a little too well." She told Zuma, who looked ready to burst. Rubble looked starry eyed. Rocky looked confused. He turned to Zuma.

"Wait. What does..?" He began as Zuma lost it. Aqua found she couldn't wait and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Oh! I-I... Wait... was this whole meeting a setup?" Aqua looked down.

"I'm sorry..." she said quietly.

"This was my idea. I ovewheawd hew talking to Skye about how you told hew that you wewe 'single and happy.' She had been cwying. This to me seemed like the best way to get you to confess while also making you feel the same as she had." Zuma explained.

"You didn't tell me that part!" Rubble said somewhat gruffly.

"I am still sorry, I wasn't thinking about how you would feel. I was told that I may have a chance and I just went along with it." Aqua told Rocky.

"I'm not mad at you, Aqua, but I think I need to have a chat with Zuma real quick." Rocky replied glaring at Zuma. Zuma gulped.

"Ehh... is the meeting adjouwned?" Zuma asked looking nervously at Rubble.

"There wasn't really one to begin with so... sure." Rubble replied.

"Alright Zuma, let's talk." Rocky said with a sinister smile.

"Gottagobye!" Zuma said before running outside into the sunset with Rocky following close behind. Rubble took notice of the time.

"Er... I know you are now dating Rocky, but do you want me to take you back to the beach?" Rubble asked.

"That's fine, I honestly don't want to miss this. Besides, a little time as a merpup on land won't be too bad." She replied laughing as she watched her new boyfriend chase Zuma around the lookout.

* * *

 **Oh these stories make me so giddy. To all those who are fans of Rocky x Zuma I hope you enjoyed the shoutout to the pairing. I think that at least as far as canon characters go these two are definitely one of my favorites. However I wanted them to not be a couple in these stories. It will make sense later I promise. Once again I hope you enjoy!**


	9. The Big Accident

**Finally! I am back and ready to continue this story. Waiting for proofread isn't always fun, but it is a required step for most good writing. I have been waiting until someone with a busy schedule could read this to tell me of changes that were required. He finally read it! This is the introduction to the third character and the chapter that I would have originally moved it to T rating had the review in the second chapter not changed my mind. As always, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Zuma, Chase! it's time to go!" Ryder called. The PAW Patrol had done a bit of exploring in the desert and Chase and Zuma had decided to do a few races.

"Race ya back to the PAW Patroller!" Chase yelled before taking off. He and Zuma were neck and neck as usual when they took a sharp turn near a rather long but not especially steep hill going downwards. Unfortunately, Zuma had uncharacteristically forgot to compensate for the hovercraft's harsh turning and started sliding down the hill.

"Uh-oh," Zuma said simply as tried to regain control.

"Zuma!" Chase yelled as quickly began to puptag Ryder. "Ryder, Ryder! Zuma is falling down a hill! He can't regain control of his hovercraft!"

"What? Aqua, check the puptag camera on Chase." Ryder called. Aqua does so.

"He is disappearing at the bottom! Changing camera." Aqua said, then switched to Zuma's puptag. He was still going down. "Zuma come in!" She called.

"I can't regain control, I am too dizzy." Zuma told her.

"Please keep trying," She told him, but seeing the feed she knew he couldn't. She watched as he fell down a small drop and then shortly after came to a stop. "Zuma?"

"I'm fine but I don't think I can get back up that hill, too dizzy." Zuma told her.

"I'm not even sure if you went straight down. I don't know which way you should go. And of course, it's getting dark." She replied. "Ryder?"

"Chase, get to the PAW Patroller, I will hold a mission briefing, but everyone else is already here." Ryder told Chase.

Chase drove as quickly as he could back to the PAW Patroller. He saw Marshall at the door waiting for him. They gave each other a nod before heading in for the briefing.

"R-ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase stammered.

"Right, as you know, Zuma has slid down a hill and couldn't regain control. He swerved too much for us to know exactly where he is and the GPS tracker is glitching. We need to find out where he is as soon as possible. So for this mission I need, Skye, I need you to try to find him from the sky." Ryder said.

"Let's take to the sky." she replied solemnly.

"Aqua, keep an eye on Zuma's camera and see if you can make out landmarks, also keep an eye out for Skye." Ryder told Aqua.

"Roger, I'll see what I can see." Aqua replied before immediately going back to her personal screen.

"What about me? I must do something! It's my fault this happened," Chase yelled. Ryder seemed to think.

"It's a good thing we had your spy set brought with us, use your drone," Ryder told him.

"I will keep an eye out for that as well." Aqua quipped. "Zuma, can you hear me?"

"Yep, I heaw you." Zuma replied. He began driving forward.

"Wait, don't constantly move, we won't be able to find you." Aqua told him.

"He'll still need to find shelter," A voice said. Zuma whipped his head to the source. A female Rottweiler pup was standing next to the hovercraft. "It may be awhile before you guys find him. Fortunately I can share mine. Follow, now!"

"But..." Zuma tried to begin.

"We will then find food, I fortunately have water nearby. This is non-negotiable, the desert is unforgiving and you are lucky I am in a giving mood. Normally I would be just fine leaving someone to die. Now follow!" The Rottweiler said before he could argue. He slowly began to drive after her.

"When we get to my shelter, put that on park! We don't want you driving everywhere. If they find the vehicle, they can wait to pick you up there. If they find you, I can bring you back to get it. Hopefully they don't get lost too." The Rottweiler barked.

"This can double as a shelter..." Zuma told her.

"I still think you should come with me," The Rottweiler responded.

"Okay, kinda pushy..." Aqua muttered. "Trust her, I guess. We have nothing to lose by doing so. She seems to know what she is doing. I can say that finding shelter is important. I know a few things about survival due to having always been on the move. However this place is dry, so I can't help much."

"I don't like her," Rocky quipped, watching over Aqua's shoulder. Aqua smiled

"Jealous?" She asked teasingly. Rocky's eyes widened.

"What? Aqua, you know you are the only one for me." He said with worry. Then he noticed her wagging tail. "Okay, really?" He responded with a smile. Rubble meanwhile was watching Chase, who was practically glued to his screen. Ryder took notice in Rubble's worried expression.

"What's wrong Rubble?" Ryder asked.

"He hasn't taken a break at all, and he is standing out in the heat." Rubble told him.

"Okay, Rubble, you make sure you get water to him. I'll get Marshall to get you water to bring him." Ryder told him.

Meanwhile, Zuma had reached the shelter the Rottweiler was leading him to. He reverted the hovercraft to the puphouse. The Rottweiler seemed a bit impressed but quickly told him that it wouldn't work for shelter as the exit didn't go deep enough in the case of a sandstorm.

"She won't even let him stay in his house! She is so mean, is she even considering how he feels?" Rocky yelled.

"Rocky please, she is making good points." Aqua told him, she looked at Everest for help."

"Yeah, it isn't exactly fun getting out of a snowbank," Everest explained. "I would never sleep deeply in a temporary shelter."

"But it isn't a temporary shelter. It is his home!" Rocky argued.

"Look you-know-all smartass, I've been doing this for five years on my own." The Rottweiler suddenly said. "If you want your friend to survive, he needs to listen to everything I say!"

"Please don't make hew mad Wocky. She's twying to help." Zuma told him. "By the way, what's youw name?" Zuma asked the Rottweiler.

"Sadonyx or Sadie, you?" She replied.

"Zuma," He told her.

"Good, now save your breath, respond to them only when necessary. Talking too much is a waste of energy." Sadie told him.

"Not that you ever stop barking orders," Rocky muttered.

Suddenly, Sadie stopped. "Ah hah! Food." She said suddenly as she attacked a pair of scorpions. After they fell, she got the tails off of both. She tossed one to Zuma. "Eat,"

"N-no thanks, I can wait, I am not weally hungwy." Zuma told her

"I said EAT!" Sadie barked. Zuma jumped before beginning to chomp down on the scorpion. He made a face but swallowed it down. "Good, now make sure you keep it down."

Back at the PAW Patroller, Rocky was in a bad mood.

"Um, Rocky, sweetheart. Maybe you shouldn't watch. Maybe you can make something to help find him." Aqua told him.

"Fine, I will see what I can do. I still don't like her." He said.

"Good luck!" She said back. Skye then had made a trip back to the PAW Patroller.

"Nothing at 20 degrees north," she said sadly. "Trying 25 degrees next."

"No Skye, it is getting late. We will have to wait for tomorrow." Ryder said. Everyone gasped.

"You want us to leave him out there with that... that..." Rocky began.

"Bitch? Yeah, go ahead and say it, I've heard it before from those who thought they could use me." Sadie said. Everyone winced at her choice of phrase. "I can promise you though that as long as the pooch here considers his choices carefully, I won't abandon him."

"I... see. Well I think we will take turns keeping an eye on him through the night." Aqua told her.

"Welp, make sure you keep warm tonight. The desert gets cold at night." Sadie told them. "Oh, and the pooch can bring his house within the shelter if he is careful."

"No, I'll leave it out. Hovewcwafts awen't easy to dwive in wocky conditions and I can see a few wocks in the sheltew." He responded. Sadie smiled.

"Hmph. Very well." she replied.

"Alright Chase, time to turn in for the night," Ryder said.

"Alright Ryder, I'm going to make one last sweep." Chase replied.

"Okay, I'll leave the door open for you." Ryder replied. Skye stared after him and Aqua took notice.

That night Chase continued to look for Zuma frantically. Suddenly he heard scraping, followed by an 'oof'. It continued and he noticed it was Aqua. Skye was standing next to her. They were talking.

"What do I say? I don't know if he'll listen to me." Skye said.

"Well I'll talk to him then but I doubt I'll have as much luck as you would." Aqua replied. She began to slide out of the PAW Patroller. Chase looked back at his spy camera.

"Don't try to talk me out of this, Aqua." Chase told her.

"Wow, not even going to listen to my points, eh?" Aqua asked.

"It is my fault he is out there, I am not going to abandon him. I will not stop looking until he is found." Chase told her.

"Yep, and he would appreciate you freezing yourself in the desert. Look, he may be scared, but he wants us safe as well. Please don't push yourself.

"Until he's safe..." Chase began.

"So what happens if you don't find him tonight and you get sick or worse. How do you think he will feel if we do find him? Which we will." Aqua told him. She looks over at Skye, who is shocked at Aqua's determination. "How would she feel?" She continues, gesturing to Skye.

"But..." Chase began.

"I'll make you a deal, we'll take turns watching my camera through the night. That way we'll know he is all right. I'll take the first shift." Aqua told him.

"Alright," Chase conceded.

* * *

 **Welp, another chapter finally done. I will post the next one tomorrow, as he proofread them both. Also this is the second two-shot, so the next is directly connected to it. See you!**


	10. Zuma Rescued

**Here it is! I am happy to introduce Sadie after all this time. Yes she was introduced in the last chapter but it still took too long to get this out. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chase woke up with a yawn, "Is it my shift yet?" He asked. He then noticed Rubble at Aqua's screen. "What! What time is it?" He then saw movement where Aqua slept.

"And here comes the fallout." She said. Chase was flabbergasted.

"What about my shift?" Chase yelled.

"Your shift was when you tricked Ryder to try searching all night. Everyone else had a shift on the pup camera through the night." Aqua explained.

"You tricked me?" Chase asked, looking more hurt than angry.

"I was making sure you were getting enough sleep. If you hadn't found him last night which, let's be honest, he was in a cave so it wasn't likely, you wouldn't have been able to help us today due to how tired you would be." She says in an analytical tone. Chase looked ready to argue, but stopped. He took notice of how restless the sleeping Skye seemed to be.

"Skye? Are you okay?" Chase asked.

"I'm sorry Chase," She muttered. At that Aqua frowned while Chase became confused and concerned.

"Guess my request was hard for her to accept." Aqua said sadly. Chase gently shook Skye awake.

"I'm so so sorry! I promised not to wake you and tell you her plan. I wanted you to be able to rest well." She yelled. Chase looked at her in shock. Aqua looked extremely sorrowful.

"Sorry to do that to you Skye, I didn't realize you would take it so hard." Aqua mentioned.

"It's okay Skye. As much as I hate to say it, Aqua is right. She was only looking out for me." Chase told her.

"Thanks for understanding." Aqua told him.

"Oh that doesn't mean I'm not mad, we will talk about this later, Aqua." Chase said roughly. Aqua gulped, but nodded.

"Rubble, anything to report?" Aqua said turning her attention to him.

"He ate two more scorpions and a small lizard. He is now just sitting in the shelter, something about conserving energy. He has also had water at a nearby oasis." He replied seeming very awake.

"You okay?" Aqua asked as Rocky walked up, having just woken up.

"Sadie made him pull off the tail of the second scorpion." Rubble replied. Rocky bristled.

"Rocky my sweet, please calm down. The tails are poisonous and if something happens to her before we get there he will need to know what to do." Aqua said worriedly.

"We are finding him today." Chase growled.

"Chase, please be careful, it is getting hotter. It's probably the reason he is sitting in the shelter." Skye warned. He looked at her apologetically and ran out to continue looking with the drone. Ryder came out then.

"Marshall and Everest, it is time to wake up," He said gently before talking more professionally to the rest. "Rocky, I heard that Chase is out there already, do you have anything to give him shade. If so, please set it up over him. Right now he is the only one I feel safe searching right now. I don't want Skye out in this heat in her helicopter."

"Don't lose it, reuse it!" Rocky called, some lingering frustration in his voice. Everyone looked at him concern.

"E-Everest, Marshall, and Rubble, please help him set it up." Ryder continued. They simply nodded, not enjoying the tension one bit. "Okay. PAW Patrol is on a roll."

"Can you talk right now Zuma?" Aqua asked. Zuma whipped to look at Sadie, who nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't think I should fow long." Zuma told her.

"Rocky is losing it," She said solemnly. She noticed he hung his head.

"Yeah..." Zuma said. "When you find me I need to talk to you about that. I've been thinking about asking if Sadie wants to wetuwn with us."

"What?" Sadie suddenly said, a shocked look on her face. "Even with how I have treated you?"

"If you wewen't tweating me like this, I might have panicked and died. I don't think encouwagement would have helped. I know what is at stake and I don't think I could push thwough it without youw commands." Zuma told her.

"I think I can see where the rest of it is going." Aqua said with a sad smile. "We can talk about it when you get back, but I think you need to think about it more."

"Thanks Aqua." Zuma replied. Shortly after, the rest of the PAW Patrol had finished the 'shelter' for Chase. He didn't acknowlege it but he seemed to breathe much easier and wagged his tail slightly. Skye then nodded to the others, who walked back to the PAW Patroller.

"I'll stay with you through the afternoon," she told him. When his eyes widen she continues. "The others already know and will be bringing water for me too." He then seems to relax.

"Thank you Skye." Chase said. Meanwhile, Ryder is having a breakdown. He then gets a call from Katie.

"Hey Katie, if it is an emergency you will have to call someone else." He told her.

"No but... wait, Ryder? What's wrong?" Katie questioned, sounding very worried. "I called to ask why you weren't at the lookout. You had said you were only going to be gone during the day yesterday."

"Zuma is missing." He told her, trying to hold back tears. "We know he is safe thanks to Aqua's cameras but we haven't actually visited the part he disappeared towards."

"I'll send help." Katie told him.

"What?" Ryder asked.

"The Turbots have been in that desert on several exhibitions, so they may be able to at least help." Katie explained.

"Do they know about a Rottweiler pup living in the area?" Ryder asked.

"I don't know, I'll ask though." She told him. Ryder began to become hopeful. He then got a call from the Turbots."

"Hey Ryder, Katie told us everything, where are you now?" The Cap'n asked.

"I don't think this area has a particular name but I will show you the surrounding area with the puppad." Ryder told them as he left the PAW Patroller. He then showed them the area around the PAW Patroller.

"Isn't zat what we called Coyote Valley?" Francois asked.

"WHAT!?" Ryder yelled.

"We haven't been there in three years. Even when we were there, we never actually saw a coyote." Turbot responded. "We just heard howling every night we were down there."

"That's strange, we never heard anything like that last night, and we had Zuma's audio all night." Ryder responded.

"I have a happily hopeful theory, what if that howling we heard was your Rottweiler friend. Not likely since I doubt he has been there that long." The Cap'n told him

"SHE mentioned that she had been here for five years." Ryder said. He ran inside and informed Aqua of the news.

"Of course, why didn't think of it sooner?" Sadie questioned. She began howling after stepping outside her shelter.

"What? Shouldn't we wait until sundown?" Zuma asked.

"You can if you want but we already know rescue is in the area." She barked back. "I'll be damned if I make you stay longer than you need to." Zuma winced then joined her.

"The drone is picking up howling!" Chase yelled. He then looked at Skye, who nodded. She ran to her helicopter and flew off.

"Hold up Cap'n. You may have already given the information we need." Ryder told the Cap'n, sounding very excited.

"That's okay Ryder, we were headed out here anyways." He replied as he pulled up next to the PAW Patroller.

"I see them!" Skye called.

"Please sky lift Sadie out." Zuma called. Skye nodded before lowering the harness. Zuma activated his hovercraft.

"Chase! Can you call your drone back slowly?" Skye asked.

"Lemme see. Drone! Return slowly!" Chase called. It began to slowly move back to his vehicle.

"Zuma! Follow me!" Skye called. Soon they had returned to the PAW Patroller. Zuma ran in, relieved as everyone gathered around with tears in their eyes and all talking at once. Then a low growling sound emerged and he got a sheepish look.

"Do you still have food, dudes?" He asked. Ryder smiled through tears.

"Of course, the container is still full. There is also plenty of water still." Ryder told him.

"I'm so sorry Zuma, I shouldn't have challanged you to a race back!" Chase said. Zuma looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about? I made a simple mistake with my hovewcwaft." Zuma told him. Meanwhile Ryder looked thoughtful.

"We will need to return to Coyote Valley in order to map it." He said.

"You do realize that I have never seen a coyote here." Sadie stated more than asked. Ryder laughed.

"I think YOU were the coyote, Sadie." He explained. Sadie blinked.

"Well shit. So I guess the howling I did originally payed off in the end." She said. Then she noticed Rocky glaring at her. "What's your deal?"

"Rocky, don't make me drag you into the water when we get back." Aqua warned. Rocky sighed.

"Thanks I guess." He said finally.

"No problem Mutt." She replied. Rocky suppressed a growl. Aqua got a look of concern.

"Once we get back, let's see if we can fix the GPS locator, together." She suggested to Rocky.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"I think it may have something to do with my cameras." She told him quickly.

"That d..." Ryder began when he noticed Aqua vigorously shaking her head no to him.

"I don't think that that matters." Rocky told her.

"Oh, come on, man, can't you tell when she wants to spend time with you?" Zuma asked him.

"But if I start working on it, it may be late before I'm done." Rocky told her.

"I'll be with you, so I don't mind." She replied.

"Psst, Pooch, are Mutt and Nightlight a thing?" Sadie asked Zuma. Zuma gave her a look.

"Pooch?" He asked.

"You can't expect me, who knew noone for the longest time, to remember names. If you don't like my nicknames than tough." Sadie told him.

"Than why is Aqua Nightlight?" He asked.

"I saw the light around her when the sun set. What was with that anyways?" Sadie asked. Zuma laughed.

"So many questions! To answer the first, yes Rocky and Aqua are a thing. I unfortunately can't answer about the light. That is up to her." Zuma told her. "Also, can you not call my best friend Mutt? He already doesn't really like you."

"Frankly, I could care less what he thinks of me. I'll keep my distance if I must." She replied. Zuma frowned and looked at Aqua. She mouthed tomorrow and Zuma shrugged before eating his first full meal in a day. Sadie joined him after Ryder placed down an extra bowl for her.

* * *

 **Yes! Chapter 10 is out... Sad part is that isn't half of what I have ready for proofread. Yeah, I may have a lot of time on my hands but my proofreader does not. See ya next time!**


	11. Rocky's Trial

**Time for another chapter. This one got proof read in record time. So much that I wasn't ready and this time it is my fault it took so long. I hope you enjoy this story as well.**

* * *

Why was Rocky here? He was wondering the same when Ryder made him visit Sadie for a week. She was being just as pushy as ever. He didn't know how Zuma could stand her. He had kept telling himself that he was doing it for Zuma, but considering the way she barked orders and her rough mannerisms and way of speaking was making it hard for him to care. Even when she seemed to start complimenting him, she followed it up with calling him Mutt. She seemed to think that just because she was the oldest pup, she could boss the others around.

"We need to be quiet here, we don't want to upset a bear while trying to get wild honey." She said quietly.

"Honey isn't enough to survive on." He said in a normal voice.

"Hush! It is only until the rations Ryder sends come in. It will give us the extra energy to last until then. Not to mention the bee larvae if we don't destroy it." Sadie told him.

"I am not eating bee larvae!" Rocky yelled. Before Sadie could say anything else, they heard a bear growl.

"Well shit. Seriously Mutt?" Sadie hissed.

"Stop calling me that!" Rocky continued.

"Stop arguing with me and run." Sadie said as the bear appeared before them. Rocky yelped and took off.

"Hey Peabrain!" Sadie called to the bear. As soon as she had its attention, she took off in another direction, away from Rocky. After a few minutes Rocky noticed Sadie wasn't with him.

"Sadonyx? Sadie! Where are you?" He called. He quickly tried to puptag Ryder, but it wouldn't go through. "What do I do, what do I do?" He said panicking. He then noticed Mr. Porter in his truck with a small bag of food for Sadie. He quickly grabbed a branch from a nearby tree and used it to flag down Mr. Porter who skidded to a halt.

"Rocky, what's wrong?" Mr. Porter asked the panicking pup.

"Sadie, bear, no contact, lost her, need help." He said between breaths.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." Mr. Porter told him. Rocky took a deep breath, tears welling up.

"You know how I was told to camp with Sadie to 'work out our differences'? Well I began arguing with her near the bear cave and I woke it up and both she and the bear disappeared. I think she led it away from me but I don't know where she is and... and..." He said before completely losing it. Mr. Porter pat him on the head.

"Did you try calling Ryder?" Mr. Porter asked.

"Yes but it wouldn't go through." Rocky replied.

"Let me try." Mr Porter told him. He attempted to call Ryder, with no luck.

"Can you help me save her? I don't have my recycling truck, all I have is my pup pack." Rocky asked.

"Of course! Which way do you need me to take you?" Mr. Porter asked. Rocky told him the way and Rocky prepared his tools for what he planned to do.

"You have something to distract it if this doesn't work?" Rocky asked Mr. Porter.

"Just this," Mr. Porter replied holding up Sadie's 'Rations'.

"Well hopefully we don't need it then." He replied.

Meanwhile Sadie was quickly diving from one hiding place to another. The bear continuously sniffed her out and she was running out of hiding places.

"Shit, shit, shit! I need to get back to Mutt. What do I do? Usually this is something I avoid having to deal with." She said, clearly worried. It eventually had her cornered. As she began to truly lose her cool she saw the truck with Rocky. "Mutt? What are you doing?"

"Saving you with pup-fu!" He yelled as he used his claw to swing a large branch at the bear. The bear turned around in surprise. Sadie took the chance to run past the bear.

"Follow!" She barked as she ran past. Rocky dodged a strike from the bear before running into Mr. Porter's truck followed by Mr. Porter speeding out of the woods back to Adventure Bay.

"Could a mutt do that?" Rocky asked. Sadie gave a weak laugh.

"Yes, but there isn't anything wrong with being a mutt. My cousin was one." Sadie replied.

"Oh? Where is your cousin now?" Rocky asked her. Sadie's weak smile fell.

"She had been with me, in the desert." She told him solemnly. Rocky looked confused.

"I thought you were all alone in the desert." Rocky said. Sadie looked at him, trying to smile. Rocky eyes widened when he then realized what she meant. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Sadie told him. "Happened three years ago. I remember calling every night for her for about a week after she went missing. Afterwards I vowed to only fend for myself. I don't know why I changed my mind for Pooch. Perhaps because he reminded me of my cousin three years ago. More concerned for how others would feel if something happened to him than he was himself. It was the same nickname Lu gave me."

"Lu?" Rocky questioned.

"My cousin, Luluvelia." Sadie explained.

"Did she have the same speaking pattern?" Rocky questioned. Sadie gave a short laugh.

"Yep, she tried to hide it at first, but gave up when I picked up on it." Sadie responded.

"Yeah, can you try not to use it around everyone? Nobody here likes it." Rocky told her.

"I'll try, but it will slip." Sadie told him.

"All right you two, I called Ryder while you were talking so he knows you are on your way. Do you want me to take you there or will you walk from my cafe." Mr. Porter asked

"We'll walk," Rocky told him, then looked at Sadie. "As long as that's okay with you."

"Of course." Sadie responded. As they walked, they continued to talk. As they approached the bridge to the lookout, Aqua came running up from the beach.

"Rocky! Are you okay? Is anything broken? What exactly happened?" She asked in rapid succession while checking him over. Sadie smiled.

"I'm fine Aqua, calm down! I knew what I was doing!" Rocky told her.

"Hush! You tried to fight a bear! What were you thinking?" She replied angrily.

"Just trying to help the one who helped me." He told her. He looked at Sadie, then gestured his head towards the lookout. She got the message.

"I'll meet you two at the lookout," Sadie said, beaming. At the lookout everyone began questioning her at once. "Shi... I mean whoa slow down." She told them, deciding to try censoring herself.

"Whewe's Wocky?" Zuma asked once everyone calmed down.

"Nightlight's tearing into him for risking his life, or something. He is fine though Pooch." Sadie explained.

"Why was he yelling at you?" Skye asked.

"Well Propeller, long story short he didn't like the idea of eating bee larvae." Sadie told her.

"You eat bee larvae!?" Chase asked in shock.

"Yes Officer, if I must." Sadie continued. Rocky walked in at that moment. He looked like he was on cloud nine. "What's got you happy, Mutt?"

"Forgiveness has never been so great. She gave me three kisses!" Rocky told everyone. Sadie and Ryder both smirked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Rocky. You are such a good pup." Ryder told him.

"And so innocent too." Sadie whispered to Ryder.

"So what exactly happened? Rubble asked.

Sadie smiled before responding. "Glad you asked Diggsby. You see..."

* * *

 **This was a fun chapter. If my author bio is any indication I am not good with tension so I ended the tension between Rocky and Sadie as quickly as I could while also driving into her backstory a little more. As always, I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Zuma's Confession

**Heya! Back again! I am happy to present the final major couple. Hope you enjoy! … Yeah I really don't have much to say this time.**

* * *

"Hey Aqua! Happy Fwiendship Day!" Zuma called as he handed her a card.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. You haven't been here for that long. Fwiendship day is a day whewe we hand out cawds to all of ouw fwiends. Zuma explained. Then he looked toward Jake's Mountain. "I am headed to the mountain's base to give one to Sadie. I wanted to save hews fow last." Aqua smiled.

"Gonna ask her for a date soon?" She asked teasingly. Zuma's face grew red.

"Eh... well that's the plan..." Zuma admitted.

"Finally the day where Mayor Humdinger has agreed on a truce. Hopefully he keeps it this year too." Skye said happily as she walked down to the beach with Chase. She tossed a friendship card to Aqua. Chase did the same. They then tossed one each to Zuma.

"What's this fow? Zuma asked.

"The two of us made one each for every member of the PAW Patrol." Chase explained.

"Oh, whoops. Sowwy I don't have anything fow you." Zuma replied.

"Don't worry about it. It was something we decided to do on our own." Skye told him.

"Want to head to the mountain with us Zuma? We are taking our cards for Sadie and Everest up that way." Chase asked.

"Suwe!" Zuma called before following after them.

"What about Valentines Day?" Aqua asked herself. Meanwhile Rocky is working on something with Ryder.

"I really hope she likes this!" Rocky states.

"I'm sure she wants more independence, and these wheels will give it to her." Ryder responded.

"Are you sure she'll like it?" Rocky said worriedly.

"She will love whatever you get her, Rocky." Ryder assured him. "Now calm down and let's finish this pup pack upgrade." Meanwhile, Zuma was explaining to Sadie how friendship day works.

"Well that explains the woodland denizens bringing be acorns and pinecones as gifts." She said, pointing out the food storage next to her, which had fewer beetles than normal. "Guess the woodland critters like me."

"Well we are headed the rest of the way up the mountain." Chase called.

"Not going with them, Pooch?" Sadie asked.

"No, you wewe the last delivewy I wanted to make pewsonally." Zuma told her, now extremely nervous.

"Everything okay Pooch?" Sadie asked, sounding worried.

"Um... I have to confess something." Zuma said. He began shuffling his feet as Sadie began blushing madly. "I was wondewing if you wanted to be my special someone." Sadie just gawked at him. Zuma hung his head. "Guess not..."

"God damn it Pooch! Why'd you have to spring this on me now?" Sadie cried before hugging him. He couldn't stop wagging his tail.

"Wydew has a suwpwise fow you too," He admitted hugging her back realizing that she reciprocated.

"Well what are we waiting for?" She asked him happy tears in her eyes. They ran out towards the town, while Skye, Chase, and Everest watched them go.

"Guess that leaves Rubble and Tracker," Skye whispered.

"Yeah but I don't think Rubble wants anyone and Tracker seems legitimately disgusted by our relationships, so I doubt he'd appreciate any attempts we made to get him a lover." Chase said, amused.

"I am surprised she accepted. She's like four years older than him. I mean I'm happy all the same, but I wasn't sure how she felt about the age difference." Everest commented

"Want to come visit her for her invitation into the PAW Patrol?" Chase asked.

"That's what Ryder's gift is!?" Everest asked.

"Yep!" Skye replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Everest replied. They headed for the lookout in their vehicles, which had been parked a little ways away from their hiding spots.

"Wow, it has been awhile since the whole Patrol has been here for a... well... this type of event." Ryder said. Tracker was there too.

"Hola amigos!" He called to everyone.

"Hello, Tracker!" Everyone but Sadie called.

"Yo Echo, whatcha doing here?" Sadie asked.

"Marshall puptagged me that something was going on, plus I heard it was friendship day so I came in to give you some extra bananas Carlos and I picked. Ryder said he would give you all some later." Tracker explained. Then he turned his attention to Ryder. "Que pasa, what's up?" He asked. Zuma was bouncing on the balls of his feet next to Sadie.

"Sadie, please step forward." Ryder called.

"Wait what? Sirrah, you know you don't have to be formal with me." Sadie told him. Ryder laughed

"Normally no but since everyone is here it felt right, you see Sadie, I want to ask if you want to join the PAW Patrol as our Long Term Rescue Specialist." Ryder replied.

"Long Term... What?" Sadie asked.

"Basically you would use a fast vehicle that could get you thewe fastew than any of ouw vehicles could so you could help someone lost while we make ouw way to the weascue." Zuma explained.

"Sort of like what I did for you, Pooch?" Sadie asked.

"Exactly!" Zuma replied.

"I would be honored Sirrah, but you have so many high powered vehicles, why do you need me?" Sadie asked.

"I have designed a vehicle that has a speed mode and a slower all-terrain mode that could be used to get somewhere faster than the PAW Patroller, and I thought you might be able to drive it, as a first responder in situations where it might take us a few days to get where we need to be." Ryder told her.

"Thank you so much Sirrah. Shit, am I crying?" Sadie replied.

"Ahem!" Rocky coughed with a glare.

"I told you Mutt, don't expect me to completely drop it. This caught me off guard, just like Pooch did earlier." She told him. At that Rocky gave her and Zuma a look of confusion. Sadie looked at Zuma who nodded.

"You see Wocky, I asked hew out wight befowe bwinging hew hewe." Zuma explained. Rocky eyes widened. Then he smiled.

"About time Zuma. I wasn't sure you would do it in time for Valentine's." Rocky told him. Then he turned to Aqua. "I also got you something, Aqua."

"Oh?" Aqua replied quizzically. Rocky grabbed a puppack and handed it to her. "My puppack?"

"Ask for wheels..." He began.

"Woof! Wheels!" Aqua yelled. A strange device with two wheels on either side of her and a bar in front of her appeared. "What?"

"It's so you can more easily travel on land at night. I'll show you how it supposed to work here shortly. It hasn't been fully tested since it was made specifically for you." Rocky told her.

"Well well hello PAW Patrol!" Mayor Humdinger said as he stepped off the elevator. Aqua and Sadie took a defensive position.

"Relax guys, he's signed an agreement to not cause problems on Friendship Day." Ryder told them.

"Isn't half what he does anyways illegal?" Aqua asked Rocky quietly so Mayor Humdinger couldn't hear. Sadie leaned in to hear his response.

"It's the best we could get from him. He enjoys the time of Friendship Day too much to turn anything about it into a competition. Not since what happened two years ago." Rocky explained.

"Good to see you Mayor Humdinger. Here is your card and here is Friendship Day treats for the Kittytastrophe Crew." Ryder told him.

"Thank you Ryder, here is your card and one for each of the pups. Don't want a repeat of last year." The mayor replied.

"What happened last year?" Aqua asked.

"He accidentally gave us chocolate." Zuma explained.

"That sounds like something he would claim to sneak in to take something." Aqua replied, glaring at him.

"That's what we thought too. Until he tried to steal something the next day, heard from Mayor Goodway that we were sick from chocolate, and dropped everything to apologize and make sure we were all okay. Ended up leaving us alone for a week" Chase told her.

"Yes well... I don't want anything like that happening again. As much as I want to prove Foggy Bottom is better in every way than Adventure Bay, I wouldn't intentionally hurt someone a lot, especially not on Friendship Day." The Mayor then noticed Sadie. "Oh drat it all! I still came up short on cards."

"That's okay Porky, I literally just joined." Sadie replied.

"Porky!? Well you are one rude pup." The Mayor said angrily.

"Sorry Mayor Humdinger. She nicknames everyone, and she has heard a lot of stories about you. None of them great." Ryder told.

"Welp, suppose I deserve that then." The Mayor conceded.

"Heh, your cats look like a mini PAW Patrol. I'll call you Cadet, Feather, Tinker, Drizzle, Splash, and er... Sand." Sadie said directing her attention to the Kittytastrophe Crew.

"Umm... Well! We are off!" Mayor Humdinger said suddenly before heading back to the elevator and leaving the Lookout.

"Well Sadie, welcome to the PAW Patrol." Ryder said.

"Thank you all! I will not let you down." Sadie said.

"Hey, Sadie, we need to discuss rules for driving that vehicle within city limits." Chase suddenly said.

"Uh oh... Always a catch, isn't there?" Sadie replied.

* * *

 **Yayyyyyyy! This is one that I have been waiting to release for a while. The next chapter will discuss an issue my main reviewer had with this series while also explains the absence of a certain annoying daredevil. (No offense to anyone who likes him.) Don't expect a preview for too many chapters but it was the last of what ended up kind of my first batch of stories and I felt the needed to give a preview. Also just remembered, thanks to Max Waspace for sticking around and letting me know you are still reading. It means a lot to me, you have no idea. Anyone else who has read since the beginning, thank you too.**


	13. Valentines Party

**Yeah! It is out! Finally! This isn't the last chapter by any means, but it ends what is essentially year 1. I need to get the next chapters in order. It might take a while to figure it out and there are some that still need a bit of work before proofread so please be patient. please enjoy!**

* * *

"Today's Valentine's Day! I'm so excited! There is a pawty going on in the Bay! Want to come Sadie?" Zuma asked as he pulled into Sadie's Base.

"Um... sure, Pooch." She replied sounding unsure of something.

"Evewything okay Sadie?" Zuma asked.

"Of course! Let's go!" She said. She jumped into the hovercraft with him feigning a smile. They head out to the party, which was taking place at Farmer Yumi's Farm.

"Tickets please!" Rubble called.

"Tickets?" Sadie asked, now extremely confused and concerned.

"Gotcha covewed Sadie." Zuma said as he grabbed some previously unseen tickets and dropped them in the bucket in front of Tracker.

"Enjoy the party you two!" Rubble called. They walked inside to see Rocky and Aqua already there. They called Zuma and Sadie over.

"Hello! I see Sadie could come!" Rocky told them.

"Of course I could come. I literally just survive on my own and have no one but you guys as friends." Sadie told him. Then she looked around. "Where's Ryder?"

"He said he would show up with the others," Rocky told her.

"Hey guys! We're here." Marshall called as he walked in with Everest. Behind them was Chase and Skye, followed by Katie and Ryder.

"I knew it!" Aqua yelled. Ryder glared at her.

"I told you we are friends! Valentine's is for everyone. Even friends can hang out on Valentine's Day and we have been friends since we were babies." Ryder told her. At that Sadie seemed to hang her head. Somehow only Katie noticed.

"Something wrong Sadie?" She asked.

"Nope, I am fine." Sadie said slowly, looking Katie in the eye. Katie could tell that something was up but didn't want to say around anyone else. She looked at Ryder who, while confused at first, pointed out that there was a Pup Pup Boogie game in the corner.

"Come on Sadie!" Zuma called.

"In a minute!" She called after him. After they had headed off. Sadie turned to Katie. "Thanks Barber."

"No problem, now what's up?" Katie asked again

"I'm worried about how everyone sees their relationships. I mean, I'm not even sure if I see Zuma as a best friend or someone I truly love. I don't want a fake relationship, but I don't want to ruin the happiness we have now. It is really starting to bug me. What do I do?" Sadie asked.

"Hmm... well that's a loaded question. Let's see. I think it might have to do with the fact that you are pups." Katie began.

"Yeah, I know we are young, that's my point!" Sadie questioned.

"No no, I mean you aren't human. I don't know too many pups from outside Adventure Bay, so maybe not.

"I don't think my family found love at my age... then again I don't know if they ever found love with each other." Sadie responded.

"Maybe it also has to do with the fact that mentally you had to grow up faster. I don't know. What I do know is that things always seem to work out in Adventure Bay, even when sad things happen. Like what happened to Danny..." She trailed off.

"Danny?" Sadie asked.

"A former daredevil the same age as Ryder and myself. He refused to listen to reason and unfortunately ran out of luck on the PAW Patrol's only failed mission. But now he is a local spirit who can continue his daring exploits at no risk. Yes not many people know that but that is the one dream of Rubble's that the PAW Patrol and I believe as we have felt strong gusts of wind on dry windless days." Katie explains.

"That's creepy..." Sadie said with a shiver.

"Eh... Not really, he only does stunts either only around us or where no one is around." Katie replied.

"So how is this related to my situation?" Sadie asked.

"Danny's happy now. He can still do what he loves, and he visited Rubble to reassure him that it wasn't Rubble's fault." Katie explained. "I told you to show you that things work out in the end here."

"I'm confused." Sadie replied.

"All I can say is follow your heart. I honestly think your feelings are completely genuine. But only you can decide that." Katie told her. Then she gave Sadie a look. "One more thing, if you really had anything to worry about you wouldn't be thinking about it, would you?" Sadie opened her mouth to retort but shut it quickly.

"I guess not." Sadie replied.

"Cool, now let's go join the others." Katie told her. They walked over to the others, who were still playing Pup Pup Boogie. Katie had begun explaining to Ryder quietly what she and Sadie had been talking about.

"Hey Sadie! Wanna play?" Zuma asked.

"I'll play, if you want your butt kicked, Pooch." Sadie replied.

"You'we on!" Zuma replied. Sadie laughed and began attemting to dance. She failed rather quickly. "You awen't vewy good at this awe you?"

"I'll get it eventually," Sadie replied with a smile. Suddenly Ryder got an idea.

"Hey pups, how about a different kind of competition? You'll take turns playing with the one you came with, but instead of competing, you are working together. Try to get a higher score than the other couples. Make sense?" Ryder asked.

"Let's do it!" The pups yelled.

"Hold up!" Cap'n Turbot called. "I brought my game too, so maybe they can use my two boards for four player! I know how to set up the teams."

"Awesome!" Most of the pups called. Sadie however, seemed down. Zuma immediately took notice.

"What's wong Sadie?" He asked.

"I'll try not to slow you down." She whispered. Zuma frowned, then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I don't cawe if we lose. I'm just happy we can team up fow this." Zuma told her.

"Pooch." Sadie replied, feeling her heart flutter once again. Then she smiled. "All right! Let's show them what we're made of."

"That's the spiwit! Let's Boogie!" Zuma shouted. Their first opponents were Marshall and Everest. They ended up just barely winning.

"Impressive you two! Sorry Marshall." Everest said.

"It's all good, I had fun." Marshall replied.

"We won?" Sadie asked.

"Yep! You did gweat!" Zuma told her.

"Pretty sure that was all you." Sadie responded.

"Next up is Chase and Skye vs Rocky and Aqua." Ryder called.

"Let's do this Rocky!" Aqua shouted. Rocky looked at her in surprise.

"Whoa, slow down, we are versing some of the best." Rocky told her.

"Don't care." Aqua replied.

"Uh-oh." Rocky muttered. He had to give it his all now or he would never hear the end of it.

"3, 2, 1, begin!" Ryder called out. Skye and Chase were perfectly in sync. Rocky and Aqua however were struggling. Rocky was somewhat keeping up but Aqua was having trouble. It was clear that her nightly issues with the mertail gave her much less coordination. Chase and Skye easily won.

"Rocky..." Aqua droned with a devious smile.

"I swear I did my best!" Rocky told her with a whimper. The others stared at her. Aqua sighed.

"I would think that by now you would know when I am joking and when I am actually upset." Aqua told him.

"It is hard to tell with you sometimes." Rocky replied sitting up.

"Next up is Chase and Skye vs Zuma and Sadie." Ryder called.

"I don't think we can win this Pooch," Sadie murmured, looking saddened.

"I don't cawe if we win, Sadie. I'm happy I can dance with you. We don't see each othew as often as I'd like." Zuma responded gently.

"3, 2, 1, begin." Ryder called.

It once again had not even been close. Chase and Skye had utterly defeated the competition. Through it all Zuma smiled, happy to see Sadie smile, especially with what he overheard. He needed to make sure Sadie knew he cared for her more than anyone else.

"Good wowk Sadie, I couldn't have had a bettew pawtnew." Zuma told her. She smiled and glanced at Katie, who nodded with a smile.

* * *

 **So cute isn't it? I enjoyed writing this. It is not something often explored. I hope you enjoy!**


	14. The Seafaring Pup

**Whoops forgot to add Authors notes. So Happy New Year everyone. Please note that when I said end of year one last time I meant in story. Okay hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"This is exciting! It's Ryder's birthday!" Chase yelled.

"All right!" Aqua yelled.

"Crap! Wish someone had told me. I don't have anything to give him." Sadie yelled.

"It's fine, we usually give gifts in the evening and he isn't picky." Rocky told her.

"Well then, I am going to cobble something together real quick, I am heading back home." Sadie told them.

"I'll come with you." Zuma called.

"Cool, can I get a ride?" Sadie asked.

"Of couwse!" Zuma told her. They rode off in Zuma's hovercraft. Skye turned to Chase.

"All right, what is the plan? Who sets up what?" Skye asked. Chase gave her a look.

"You were the one who came up with the design of the party though. What is going on Skye?" He asked with a knowing smile, realizing that she was most likely hiding something.

"All right... My sister is coming to visit. I can't remember the last time I saw her. She isn't going to be here all day though. I want to spend a little time with her before the party. Her letter said she wouldn't be staying long. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I will be honest, I was planning on sneaking out after we set up since I didn't tell anyone about her but Ryder." Skye explained.

"I'll take care of everything, you go meet your sister." Chase told her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I will be back before the party starts." Skye told him before rushing off. Chase smiled after her.

"All right, time to get the decorations set up for tonight." Chase said before running off to set up.

Meanwhile Skye met her sister at the pup park. They began catching up on everything they had missed in each others' past, though whenever Skye asked her sister what she was doing now, she always dodged the question or answered vaguely. Skye was beginning to worry.

"Ali, are you happy with your life? You aren't being hurt are you?" Skye asked.

"If you haven't noticed I don't have a single bruise on me." Ali pointed out. "I just don't like to talk about my current situation. It is complicated."

"Ali..." Skye said sadly.

"Trust me, I am happy with my life." Ali told her. "It is just that you wouldn't approve of it." She added in a whisper that Skye didn't catch.

"Okay... I trust you Ali." Skye told her.

"Yeah..." Ali said. They had been talking for hours and she was getting worried that Skye wasn't going to leave. She had definitely underestimated how much her sister had missed her, though she wasn't surprised. She had missed her sister as well. She looked over.

"Look at that sunset." Ali said.

"Sunset? Oh no. I should check to make sure the party is almost done being set up." Skye said as she ran off to puptag Chase.

"Finally." Ali whispered. She pulled a letter from under the slide and left it where Skye would find it. "Sorry sis... but I have to go too." Ali finished before taking off.

"Thank you Chase, I am going to tell my sister goodbye and... where did she go?" Skye said as she returned. She noticed Ali's letter.

"Is something wrong Skye?" Chase asked. Skye opened the and carefully laid it down so she could read it.

"Dear Skye. I am sorry to leave without saying goodbye. I am really not good with goodbyes. I promise that we will talk again soon. Sincerely, Ali." Skye read.

"She didn't say goodbye to you? That's mean." Chase quipped.

"Yeah, but I'm not mad at her. We are practically strangers now. Maybe next time she may tell me more of what her current life is like." Skye replied. She began walking back to the lookout.

Meanwhile Ali carefully made her way down to the Bay.

"You're a little late, my lady Ali." A voice said.

"Sorry Arrby, seven years is a lot to catch up on." She replied to the Dachshund.

"You didn't tell her about..." Arrby began.

"Nope. Though she pried. She thought someone was hurting me. No way I could quell her fears though." Ali replied.

"Welcome back, Ali!" Sid said with his usual fervor. "It's time to set sail!"

"Aye aye, Captain Sid!" She called as Arrby echoed with his overly long name for Sid.

Meanwhile Captain Turbot was looking out to the sea through his binoculars. He spotted Sid's ship leaving the dock, so he took a closer look. He noticed Ali seemingly being pushed below deck. He immediately called the puppad. Rocky answered.

"Heya Rocky, where's Ryder?" The captain asked.

"Sorry Captain. As you may know, we are planning a surprise party. To prevent from him coming back early I swiped the puppad to answer any incoming calls." Rocky explained. "One moment, I'll get Chase." He continued before running off and returning with Chase, who already seemed to be thinking of a plan.

"What's the emergency captain?" Chase asked.

"That slimy Sid seems to have grown to pupnapping poor pups. I just caught sight of a cute cockapoo pup being forced below the deck of Sid's ship." The Captain explained. "Are you sure you can handle this without Ryder?"

"If we need backup we will call Katie to get Ryder." Chase told him as Skye bounded over.

"What kind of pup did you say was pupnapped!?" Skye yelled.

"A cockapoo like yourself. Why?" The captain responded. Skye looked at Chase with worry. Chase nodded in return.

"Let's just say that this just became personal for Skye." Chase told him. "Don't worry, Captain, no job is too big, no pup is too small." He finished before hanging up.

"Aren't you going to call everyone?" Skye asked.

"No. Because this is personal to you, I am going to let you handle this yourself, unless you don't want to." Chase told her.

"Thank you." Skye told him.

"While I don't doubt your abilities, Skye, I don't think you should go in without backup." Rocky suddenly said.

"Rocky..." Chase said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Fortunately I know just who could join you without getting in your way." Rocky said smiling. He began puptagging someone.

"What's up, Rocky? About time for the party?" Aqua's voice came through the puptag.

"No, there's still an hour before that. I actually want you to shadow Skye as she goes on what is essentially a solo mission. Give her backup if she needs it." Rocky tells her.

"I was beginning to worry that my vehicle was just for show." Aqua replied.

"Try to find Sid's ship, that is where I am headed." Skye told her.

"I'll see what I can see." Aqua said before suiting up. Skye also snuck into the elevator while Rocky and Chase made sure no one noticed her doing so. Soon she was flying off to save her sister.

Meanwhile Ali was enjoying the gift Arrby had gotten her. She knew how hard it was to convince Sid to get something that wasn't for himself but Arrby had managed to convince him to get an admittedly ragged pup bed for her. Arrby's face when she practically pushed to her gift was priceless. His energy was contagious, and she loved him for it. Suddenly she heard sounds above deck. It sounded like arguing. And was that..? Oh no.

Skye had quickly realized she wouldn't be able to sneak onto Sid's ship so she landed on the deck near the bow and made her way with purpose towards the the supposed pupnappers.

"Avast! A stowaway?" Sid called.

"Let my sister go you pupnappers!" Skye yelled.

"What are you talking about? We haven't pupnapped anyone." Arrby told her.

"Arrby, I know you are better than this, don't lie to me." Skye told him.

"But it is the truth." Arrby replied.

"If you want us to pupnap someone than we will start with you." Sid told Skye menacingly. "It will make it easier for the next time I want something from Adventure Bay."

"Hold up!" Ali called coming up from below deck. "This is a misunderstanding!"

"Ali?" Skye asked.

"Captain, I don't know how she found out I was on this ship but she somehow got the idea that you pupnapped me. Maybe she will calm down if I explain the full situation to her." Ali told Sid.

"Full situation..?" Skye asked worriedly.

"Yeah, sis. I am here of my own volition. I owe my life to these two. Remember how I said that I kept changing houses growing up? Well, I began to get sick of it and ran away. I stowed away on a cargo ship with enough food to last me a while. I was spotted and I tried to make a brake for it and ended up overboard. I don't remember passing out but it seemed one moment I was thrashing in the water trying not to drown and the next I see the inside of an overcrowded hull and Arrby looking at me with concern. He explained that Sid had originally thought to take something from that ship but was convinced by Arrby to save me instead. While I was first apprehensive of their lifestyle I began to enjoy the high seas, so while I don't often help with stealing, I consider myself a pirate. I didn't tell you because I knew wouldn't approve and I was alone so I didn't want you to try convincing me to come back with you." Ali explained. Skye was dumbfounded. Her sister was working for Sid? She couldn't believe it.

"Skye! I heard everything! I am so sorry to hear that your sister is one of our enemies." Aqua called through the puptag, snapping Skye out of her shock.

"So what happens now?" Skye asked, clearly angry.

"Well if things go how I hope they will, you will be able to turn around and walk away and that you will do so willingly." Ali said, before turning to Sid. "Just so you know if you do try to pupnap her I will set her free." She warned.

"Don't have much of a choice then do I?" Sid said.

"One last thing." Skye said before her face softened slightly. "Captain Turbot said he saw you being forced below deck. What was actually happening? Ali was taken aback by the question. It seemed she had already been forgiven. Then she blushed, realizing what this Captain Turbot must have seen.

"Arrby had gotten me a gift and was a little over excited to show me so he practically forced me below deck so I could see it." Ali explained.

"I take it you and Arrby are an item? Aqua asked through the puptag.

"Yeah... Ok stranger, where are you?" Ali replied.

"Believe it or not I am right beneath the ship." Aqua replied. Those on board hear the sound of something coming up and the sound of a metal door opening. "Now I am right next to the ship." She called out, no longer talking into her puptag. Everyone rushed over to see Aqua poking her head out of the DSRV. She gave a small wave before diving back into the sub. "By the way, Skye, we have about fifteen minutes before Ryder gets back. We need to be wrapping this up."

"OK Aqua! Looks like have to go, sorry we had to meet again like this Ali." Skye said.

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to forgive me so quickly once you found out." Ali admitted.

"We're sisters, and besides, you telling me probably saved us from having to tell Ryder and ruin his surprise party." Skye said.

"Party?" Sid asked, perking up and clearly scheming. Ali gave him a pleading look.

"Let's not do anything to them today please." Ali told him.

"Alright, but just this one time." Sid said with a sigh.

"See ya later, Ali!" Skye said. Ali perked up.

"Fly high Skye!" Ali called back as Skye headed back to the lookout.

Meanwhile, Chase was growing concerned. Yes he had heard from Aqua that she and Skye had resolved the issue but he hadn't heard anything from Zuma and Sadie. He looked at Rocky, who nodded. He began calling Zuma.

"What's up, Wocky dude?" Zuma asked.

"You guys do realize that you have about five minutes to get here right?" Rocky asked.

"What?" Sadie said as she gathered her set of gifts. "Let's go Zuma!

"Um Sadie? Can we please take my hovewcwaft?" Zuma asked, sounding very nervous.

"Nope!" Rocky heard Sadie say before he noticed Zuma being practically dragged to Sadie's puphouse.

"Sadie, you don't have to rush. Ryder would understand." Rocky told her nervously. Unfortunately Sadie completely ignored him and activated her roadster.

"Wocky, I leave all my squeaky toys to you." Zuma said somewhat jokingly though very clearly still nervous. The connection was terminated when Sadie took off. Rocky sighs as he hurries to the telescope. He glanced at Chase as he did so.

"Chase? Are the roads busy?" Rocky asked.

"No, why?" Chase asked.

"Sadie's driving." Was all Rocky said.

"What!? She isn't supposed to drive in town unless I set up a path for her!" Chase yelled. He then appeared very angry. "She better be using the long way." Rocky turned the lookout telescope and found them.

"Yep, and she is already almost to the beach, and she is slowing down as she approaches it." Rocky told him. Chase seemed to calm down.

"Good! I'm still giving her a talking to when she gets here, but I am glad she took the safest route and slowed down where people usually are." Chase replied. Soon, Sadie had crossed the bridge to the lookout. Chase met Sadie and Zuma at the door. Zuma immediately jumped out and began kissing the ground.

"Hello officer! I got here as soon as I could!" Sadie called.

"So I heard," Chase said, clearly unamused. Sadie finally noticed his glare.

"Aw shit." Sadie muttered realizing why Chase had met them at the door.

"What was the deal?" Chase asked.

"Only drive the vehicle in an emergency and only after you lead me out of the city limits do I break the limits." Sadie said sheepishly.

"Um, I'm heading up." Zuma told them.

"You're abandoning me?" Sadie asked jokingly.

"I'm not the one in twouble and I would like to keep it that way." Zuma told her as he entered the elevator.

"Zuma, you do realize the party is down here right?" Chase asked.

"Tell me when Ryder gets here." Zuma tells him.

"Pooch, he's here, and he is heading up the hill now." Sadie replied.

"All right, places everyone!" Chase called. Ryder walked in and everyone leapt out yelling "Surprise!" Ryder jumped before smiling.

"This explains a lot. Towards the end of the day everyone in town seemed to have disappeared." Ryder said. "So Skye, did you get to meet your sister?"

"Yeah..." Skye began before looking at Rocky, who walked up with the puppad.

"My puppad? How did you get this?" Ryder asked.

"I took it so you wouldn't come to the lookout." Rocky said. Ryder's eyes widened.

"Did anyone call?" Ryder asked.

"Yes but it was taken care of. It actually turned out to be a misunderstanding." Skye told him. Then she looked at the ground. "Turns out my sister is a pirate..."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want to talk about it?" Ryder asked. Skye shook her head as if to clear it.

"Not right now. Let's enjoy today. It is your birthday after all." Skye said.

* * *

 **I decided to add an explanation that is a bit overdue as it is a question I have been asked and I am sure some people are wondering. Half merpups are for the most part no stronger or weaker than a normal pup. They use their back legs more for swimming so their back legs are naturally stronger than average while their back paws are slightly weaker. Under most circumstances this means nothing. I have a later chapter that will show what it does in situations where it does make a difference.**


	15. Haunting Pasts

**Finally! Another chapter. Thank you for waiting. I am glad to get to this one. Warning ahead of time this one is a bit darker than some of my previous chapters so f you are looking for heartwarming skip this one. The next chapter will be an uplift from this so just wait for it to come out if this warning effected you..**

* * *

"Hey everybody! So what was this meeting called for?" Sadie asked as she walked into the lookout. Chase raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "I walked okay?"

"That's good. So we are here to talk about our pasts. Unfortunately Tracker couldn't make it. Something about an excavation." Chase told her.

"So who is first?" Aqua asked. Marshall opened his mouth to speak but Chase beat him to it.

"Well, in case you guys didn't know, I am an orphan." Chase began.

"What!?" Rocky yelled.

"Yeah, both my parents were police officers, just like me. There was an... incident involving an arsonist. He hadn't managed to set his most recent target alight yet. My parents were called in together to stop him. It... didn't go well. I don't know the details as no one would tell me them, bottom line is they didn't make it. My siblings were adamant that they stick together but I wanted a new start, as I was the runt and never really felt like I fit in with my siblings. I'm still close with one of my sisters but I never even thought of looking back. I became a police pup to honor them. I will say that I love how low the danger in Adventure Bay is. No psychopaths willing to hurt others." Chase told everyone. Then he noticed Marshall's eyes were very wide. "Marshall? What's wrong?"

"Please let me go next. I don't think I can ignore it any longer." Marshall told him.

"Go ahead." Chase told him.

"Are you sure you are ready, Marshall?" Everest asked looking nervous.

"Yes Everest, I am sure." Marshall said.

"Is this why you were against it Everest?" Skye asked. Everest hung her head. Before she could answer, Marshall continued

"I am also an orphan, however unlike Chase I also don't have any siblings, and as such my mom was very protective of me. Especially after she learned of my father's... hobbies. My father... wasn't a good pup. He could be kind but had an unfortunate love for watching things burn." Marshall began.

"You don't mean..." Chase began.

"I think so... I was also in that building. Mom got me out but..." Marshall turned away.

"I am so sorry," Chase said.

"Wait, you aren't mad?" Marshall asked. Chase looked surprised.

"I'm not going to blame you for your father, especially since it was when we were like, four. Not to mention we have always practically been brothers. I am not going to let this break us apart." Chase told him.

"Hold up, everyone, I just want to check, who here is an orphan? Say 'I' if so." Sadie asked.

"I!" Everyone called. Sadie blinked.

"Well, that's out of the way." she said simply.

"I guess we are going in order of number so I will go next." Skye spoke up. "My story also explains my fear of eagles."

"I can already see where this is going." Aqua said.

"Yep, we were attacked, I lost my parents, and my siblings began to panic. I had to take charge and get them out of the area. We found our way to the local shelter and found myself in Adventure Bay. Despite the experience I decided I wanted to fly and Ryder picked me up from there. The rest is as you know." She told them. Rubble looked confused.

"So if all of you have lived by yourself for any amount of time, why did you seem so worried about me when I mentioned I lived alone?" Rubble asked.

"I was never really alone. I went to a pet shop after everything and was transferred to the one in Adventure Bay shortly before I was picked up by Ryder." Chase said.

"We had been in the same pet shop and I insisted on going with him as we had grown close." Marshall explained.

"I was picked up from the shop shortly after arriving in Adventure Bay too." Skye said.

"I'm actually from here, kinda." Rocky told them.

"Kinda?" Chase replied quizzically.

"Well my parents are, or were, travellers. I don't know if they are still alive. I still consider myself an orphan as they left me at the pet shop. Four other travellers took my siblings as traveling companions. I picked up recycling as a hobby even before I learned just how important it was. I was always making gadgets to help around the pet shop. Ryder heard and came to get me to join." Rocky explained

"Speaking of this pet shop, where is it?" Everest asked. The main six besides Rubble looked down.

"I know it is out of owdew, but can I go next?" Zuma asked.

"Well you were the next to join, so go ahead." Rubble told him.

"I actually was one of the last pets in that pet shop, when it was a pet shop. I stawted living at the lookout befowe I had a job aftew it had to close down aftew a caw accident ovewseas took theiw lives. Theiw young daughtew had been watching over the pet shop at the time. She eventually took ovew the pet shop but had to find homes for the wemaining animals so she could follow hew own dweam. She ended up keeping the last cat while I went to live with Wydew and the PAW Patwol. I owiginally didn't have a job, but I kept begging to be able to help. He came up with the hovewcwaft when he noticed how much I loved watew. The pet shop eventually closed down and was weplaced with a pet pawlow." Zuma explained.

"Wait so Katie's pet parlor used to be a pet shop?" Rubble asked.

"Yeah... and she is also an orphan. She never let that slow her down though. Adventure Bay allowed her the new start that she needed after all the tragedy." Chase explained.

"As fow my family, I have no idea, and I weally don't cawe. You guys awe my family." Zuma finished. Everyone awwed at that statement.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Rubble said. "I'm not sure what to tell. I don't remember my family but I remember spending a lot of time in what I now realize was Foggy Bottom. I wasn't very liked there so I eventually moved on. I really don't have much to say. Most of my memory is with you guys."

"Well at least someone doesn't have a traumatic backstory that they are somehow able to ignore." Sadie said.

"What would have happened if Katie had found me instead of you guys?" Rubble asked.

"She would have put her relatively new business on hold to make sure you had a home. She loves animals too much." Chase told him.

"That's good." Rubble replied.

"My turn!" Everest called.

"You seem excited." Marshall quipped.

"Well I basically just stayed in the igloo because I liked it. Everyone who had lived there had basically moved out and I originally stayed there to watch over it until whoever lived there came back. They never did and I honestly believe they were nomads." Everest began.

"Doubtful." Sadie said grimly.

"Yeah well I refuse to believe that they just couldn't make it back." Everest replied.

"Maybe they went further out and couldn't get back, similar to what happened to the bridge." Rocky suggested. Everyone decided to go with it and continue on to Aqua.

"Well, to start, my father is a merpup. He turned my mother into a merpup for exactly one night. I have no idea how she knew the merpup language but I learned it from her. She ended up drowning rescuing me one morning, not realizing I was fine during the day. Didn't help that I panicked when she jumped in. So that is how I am an orphan. I could never find my father as despite knowing the language, I didn't know the rules of their appearance. So I went from place to place, making what I thought were lifelong friends. Unfortunately as soon as they saw my tail come night, they were immediately reaching for their cameras. So I grew to hate my mertail and saw my heritage as a curse. When I finally found out about the rules I was already too far away from my dad's home, which, by the way, is not Puplantis, of course, I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out where they went any other time." Aqua explained. Everyone took a moment to think about it and realized they had no idea either. The merpups of Puplantis, as well as Puplantis itself, seemed to disappear at Dawn, leaving no trace of the merpups when the sun rose.

"So you know very little of their society?" Rocky asked.

"Indeed, considering what I have heard about your guys' adventures, you probably know more about their society than me." she told them.

"Do you even know your father's name?" Rubble asked.

"Well one thing I know is that his name doesn't translate perfectly to the human language, but the name Mom called him was Merrick." Aqua replied.

"So? What happened next?" Sadie asked.

"I went from place to place making what I thought were friends who immediately whipped out their cameras when they saw me at night." Aqua continued.

"Some people." Rocky muttered angrily.

"So what was your first experience in Adventure Bay?" Chase asked.

"Sitting on the beach waiting for everyone to leave so I could hide when I saw Rocky and Zuma on the beach. I silently dove into the water the second Rocky looked away." Aqua finished.

"So I did see you that one day!" Rocky said.

"Yep." Aqua finished. She turned to Sadie. "Your turn!"

"I remember having a very dysfunctional family. My family were almost all winners of high class pup-shows. When I was born my mother was the only one still trying to hold the family together. My aunt fell in love with a poodle and he fathered her pups. They hid it for a while but were eventually found out. The whole family was in an uproar. My mother still cared for her sister while everyone else in the family wanted her out. My father even left my mother, upset that my mother was defending her sister and her 'impure' children. Eventually my mother gave up her pleasures and brought my sister along with me and my cousins. Why was I the only one of my siblings brought along? I was extremely close to one of my cousins, her name was Luluvelia." Sadie began.

"Oh no." Zuma and Rocky said at the same time.

"I'm guessing you two were the only ones who made it?" Rocky asked worriedly.

"Don't know, the two of us got separated from the rest and Lu taught me a lot of stuff from books she used to read when she and her siblings were unknown by my family." Sadie told him. "That's why I know so much about survival alone."

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Chase finally said.

"Yeah..." Marshall agreed. Just then Ryder appeared from the elevator.

"Hey pups! How is the meeting going?" He asked. Then he noticed their sad looks. "What's wrong?"

Chase looked at the others and each of them either nodded or shrugged. Chase then slowly looked at Ryder.

"Ryder what was your life like before you met us?" Chase asked.

* * *

 **Welp. This chapter is indirectly based on some early ideas the creators had where Ryder (Whose name was different at this stage.) Saved the pups one by one before forming the team, hence why I went a bit dark. Next chapter is going to be a direct sequel to this and shows Ryder's side of things. Tracker will have his backstory explained later down the line. I am so glad I can post this now.**


	16. Ryder's Side of Things

**Here it is! Much friendlier of a read then my previous chapter that explains Ryder's side of things. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Ryder smiled as he began his story.

Ryder was way ahead of his time. At three, he had aced a middle school test. A year later, he had passed a high school graduation test. At six, he had earned a degree in engineering. By the next year, he wanted to make his own way. His parents weren't sure, so when his best friend, Katie, was moving to Adventure Bay they let him have a test run there under the pretense of visiting his friend. A month later, he sent them a photo of the base he had built, which he called the lookout. He wanted to form a team of all pups as a rescue team. His parents, though surprised, told him that if he could get work, he could stay. He quickly learned of Chase from Katie. When he went to recruit Chase, Katie's parents told him that if Ryder wanted Chase, he had to be able to take care of Marshall too, as the two were inseparable. He quickly learned that they would not be enough but with the ATV he built he could support them on the field, at least until they had a bigger group. Shortly after, he heard about an incident on the mainland, where a young Cockapoo pup had led her family to safety after her parents had died to some eagles that had gone insane. He also heard that she wanted to fly. Amazed by her courage, he spent some money to have her brought to Adventure Bay, as long as she was okay with it.

"They never asked me." Skye suddenly said, interrupting Ryder's story.

"WHAT!?" Ryder yelled.

"Nope, they just transferred me to Adventure Bay, saying that I was going to fly there. I was confused when I was suddenly put on a boat. Mr. Sorensen stopped it when he heard I wanted to fly there and personally flew me to Adventure Bay with his daughter. It was my first experience flying and I loved it. That is part of why I like Ace so much. I knew her before she became an ace pilot, though she was learning at the time." Skye explained.

"So they tricked you?" Ryder asked.

"I think I would have said yes anyway. My siblings were already adopted." Skye told him.

"Okay..." Ryder said. He sighed before continuing the story. So Ryder had gotten a scout and air rescue specialist. At that point he had decided to also have a recycling pup and a construction pup. The others told him about a pup that mostly kept to himself but enjoyed recycling. He asked Katie how he came to the pet shop and she explained that a couple of years before they moved to Adventure Bay a couple of travelers and their pups had stopped by the town. The humans' names were Roanan and Chicita. Their pups had traveled with them for as long as they could remember, though Ryder never asked for the pup's names. They ended up staying a while when Rocky's mother became pregnant. As they couldn't bring the puppies with them, they left them at the pet shop, which at the time had actually been run by Katie's grandmother. Rocky was the only one who wanted to stay, the others left with other travelers that wanted companions. Roanan and Chicita had made one last trip with their pups to see how island was doing the year Rocky joined, but Rocky had never been informed of this for reasons Katie wasn't sure of. Ryder learned how much help Rocky was around the shop, constantly making things to help clean up or get things done easier. He had also met Zuma at that time but quickly realized he wasn't suited to be a construction pup. Shortly after he got Rocky, Katie's parents decided to take a bit of a break off the island to visit Ryder's parents. Mayor Goodway had offered to take responsibility for anything that happened to Katie while they were away, so they left her in charge of the somewhat struggling pet shop. There were only three animals left within. Zuma, who was sadly the only survivor of his family after an unknown incident, Cali, who was found abandoned in Adventure Bay and rescued by the PAW Patrol, and a particular dachshund pup who was picked up by a man named Sid, his name afterward was Arrby.

"Awwby was thewe too!?" Zuma interrupted.

"Yep, I think is part of the reason he is still friendly with us." Ryder told him.

"We all know what comes next." Chase said.

"Yeah, it is unfortunate that they never made it to visit my parents." Ryder replied.

"Wait what?" Skye yelled.

"What? My parents are alive. They officially let me stay for good when Katie's family failed to make it back, and the mayor basically told them that she would keep her promise to Katie's parents, effectively adopting her, though as you may have realized they don't exactly consider each other mother and daughter but rather friends. It is complicated so they don't often talk about it." Ryder explained.

"Wow, that is not at all what I expected." Sadie responded. "Please continue Ryder."

Katie didn't want to stop working on the pet shop, but Ryder convinced her that with how out of the way Adventure Bay was it could double as the pet parlor that she always wanted, as the pet shop rarely was full of pets. She decided that she needed to find homes for all the remaining animals. As mentioned before, Arrby was shortly picked up by Sid. Realizing that it may be awhile before anyone else would show up Ryder offered to take the other two, at least until she reformatted the pet shop to a pet parlor. Katie told him that she wanted to keep Cali and that she was sure Zuma could at least enjoy himself at the lookout so Ryder should keep him for himself. Ryder agreed. He still held on to Cali for a week while Katie removed the majority of the kennels. Once Katie had finished, he returned Cali and promised that Zuma would be taken care of. After a few more missions, Zuma began begging to join. He several times had tried the bulldozer but could never even remotely get the hang of it. Then Cap'n Turbot called in and Zuma asked to ride with Ryder. When Ryder forgot to turn on his autopilot Zuma immediately took control and got it to stop. Ryder realized that Zuma had a role as his water pup after that and immediately got to work on building a hovercraft. He gave it the number seven simply because he had already built the bulldozer as six. "And for the most part, that is that. Yes there was some sadness, but it all worked out in the end. Things always work out in Adventure Bay." Ryder told them.

"Yeah... I guess they do..." Sadie said with a smile.

* * *

 **Yay! One of my quicker updates. I truly hope you enjoy this. I don't really know what to say now. Didn't have anything planned.**


	17. The Visitors

"Hello Adventure Bay! We are back!" A voice called. Next to the owner of the voice was a man with a camera.

"Oh my! It has been a few years since I have heard that voice." The mayor said.

"Welcome back, Roanan and Chicita!" Mr. Porter called.

"What brings you to Adventure Bay?" Mayor Goodway asked.

"Well... It isn't exactly the happiest reason..." Roanan responded.

"Er... heard there was a festival in Foggy Bottom!" Chicita said nervously. Roanan looked at her disapprovingly.

"That is only why we came now." Roanan told them.

"Did something happen?" Mr. Porter asked.

"Where are Samuel and Katheryn?" Katie suddenly asked. Chicita looked down.

"Sammy died from drowning and Kathy died from her second litter. Only one of the pups of the second litter lived. We thought we should tell the family who had taken such good care of her with her first litter." Chicita began explaining.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that. You should probably tell Rocky that his parents are gone. He is the only one of the original litter who still lives here." Katie told them.

"Are you lit'l Katie?" Roanan asked. Katie smiled.

"I am." She replied.

"Wow! You've grown big! How are your parents?" Chicita asked. Katie's smile dropped.

"They..." Katie's voice began shaking. She gave them a sad look.

"Oh no... We are so sorry!" Roanan called.

"We were hoping to talk to them again to thank them for everything. They moved to Adventure Bay to help take care of the puppies. I guess you are the only one we can thank now. Where do you live?" Chicita asked.

"At the old Pet Shop still. Grandma's okay with it and the mayor takes responsibility for me. It is now a pet parlor. It still acts as a shelter for lost pets if need be." Katie told them. The couple looked at each other.

"Can you take care of her last pup by yourself?" Roanan asked.

"Oh? What's their name?" Katie asked

"He doesn't yet have a name. She didn't have the chance to name him..." Chicita replied.

"Oh, well... I can watch after him but I don't know what name to give him." Katie replied. Just then Rocky came up.

"Why did you need me Mayor Goodway?" He asked.

"There is some people who I think would like to see you." Mayor Goodway explained.

"Rocky? Is that really you?" Chicita asked in shock.

"Do I know you?" Rocky asked.

"Silly! It's me, Chicita!" She told him.

"OH! I don't recognise you but I recognise your name. How are my mom and dad?" Rocky asked. Chicita frowned.

"I am sorry..." Chicita replied.

"We have your baby brother though." Roanan said. Katie's face lit up.

"And he needs a name! Maybe you should name him, Rocky!" She said suddenly.

"ME!?" Rocky yelled.

"You are the last family member he has..." Roanan said calmly.

"I-I don't..." Rocky stammered.

"Take your time. It sounds like he will be here a while." Chicita told him.

"O-okay..." Rocky replied.

"Well I'm heading to Foggy Bottom to relax in the haze." Chicita called as she left.

"I will join her later for the festival. For now I want to see what Adventure Bay has now." Roanan told them.

"Well the PAW Patrol is much bigger. Can't think of many changes besides that." Mr. Porter told him.

"Oh really?" Roanan asked.

"Um... well they aren't always all there but yeah, as you may have heard I am a member." Rocky told them.

"Oh we had come by and after Kathy heard about that fact, she told us she did not want to see you out of fear of you neglecting work to spend time with her. I remember how heartbroken she had been when she said that. I think that may have been her only regret." Roanan told him.

"I see..." Rocky said softly.

"Well, can you take me to the lookout?" Roanan asked.

"Er... sure! But you either must leave before night or turn your camera off at sundown." Rocky told him.

"Why?" Roanan asked.

"My girlfriend's there." Rocky said simply

"UMMMM." Roanan said. Mr. Porter, Mayor Goodway, and Katie laughed as Rocky caught the implication and blushed.

"That isn't what I meant!" Rocky cried. "It isn't something I am at liberty to say. She is the only one allowed to elaborate."

"Talking about me are you?" Aqua suddenly called.

"Aqua!? What are you doing here?" Rocky asked.

"I was concerned why you were called before Ryder so I came down to check on you." Aqua explained.

"Thanks..." Rocky replied.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Roanan asked.

"Yeah!" Rocky said excitedly.

"So what do you guys do at night?" Roanan asked with an odd smile. Aqua gave Rocky a look as he blushed madly.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked.

"Ah, pardon my manners, I am Roanan Vagary." He told her.

"Wait... THAT Roanan?" Aqua asked.

"Yep, the same ones that my parents belonged to." Rocky told her.

"Belonged? As in past tense...?" Aqua asked slowly. Rocky nodded. "I am so sorry..."

"It is fine, I didn't really know them. I have a little brother who will be staying with Katie from now on though." Rocky replied.

"Sounds like a lucky pup." Aqua replied.

"That's it!" Rocky cried, perking up. "Katie, I've thought of a name for him. Lucky!" Roanan and Katie smiled.

"I think that name is perfect Rocky." Katie told him.

"Wait he only just now got a name?" Aqua asked.

"Mom died before she could name him." Rocky explained.

"Well he is in Adventure Bay so he shouldn't have to fear anything." Aqua told him with a smile.

"I would really like an explanation for what is so key about nightime." Roanan continued.

"Well, I trust you, no photos at night though, please." Aqua began.

"Of course!" Roanan replied.

"I am half merpup..." Aqua said slowly. Roanan's eyes seemed to twist with worry.

"Um... Does the S.S. Gorgan sound familier?" He asked.

"I think that is the ship my mom and I were on when I decided to go for a swim, the time she drowned... because she thought I was drowning." Aqua replied. Roanan frowned and shook his head.

"No, you were being taken by a current. She jumped in after you, and Sammy, ever the chivelrous one, jumped in after her. Your mother, Lily I believe it was, passed out but he somehow managed to get her back to the ship despite the current. She survived for a while longer, but it had been too much for Sammy's body. He had ignored any need of air while bringing Lily back and sadly just completely shut down. Lucky's father is actually your uncle, Rocky. After the incident we went to Adventure Bay to find that the pet shop was under new management and we heard you were a member then, Rocky. After that Kathy refused to go on any more trips. Tripp, your uncle, tried to to convince her to not give up traveling, but eventually fell in love with her. He was heartbroken after her death and insisted we brought his last pup here." Roanan explained.

"So my mother is still alive?" Aqua asked hopefully.

"Afraid not, man I didn't expect to be bearing so much bad news. No one knows what happened with her, she just seemed to slowly fade in health until..." Roanan told her.

"Grief... It was probably grief." Aqua murmured.

"Y-Yeah..." Rocky said in sorrow.

"Well, it is in the past. We must live on." Roanan said. Then his face shifted and he grabbed his camera. "Do you two mind if I take a picture of you two now? I am a travel journalist by trade. I am actually supposed to take at least one picture for every location I go to."

"Oh! Sure!" Aqua quickly said a bit shocked by his change in attitude, though she did notice his eyes still looked sad. She and Rocky posed for a picture.

"Thanks you two. I would also like a picture of the by now famous Lookout. Let's go!" Roanan said. He followed them as they brought him to visit the lookout. Along the way he snapped a few more photos.

"So what journal do you work for?" Aqua asked, realizing he wanted to talk about something different than their unfortunate past.

"Technically self employed as Chicita is normally the article writer. However if she has writer's block for whatever reason or we just need extra money we will sell extra copies of my photos to whatever travel company wants to buy them." Roanan told her

"I see. Very interesting." Aqua replied.

"So why Foggy Bottom? There isn't exactly much to see there." Rocky asked.

"Ah yes... Chicita loves the quiet if slightly eerie atmosphere of the town. So while we don't often write about the place itself it is definite place we need to visit while in the area." Roanan explained as they crossed the bridge to the lookout.

"That's cool, I bet Mayor Humdinger likes that." Rocky replied.

"Not really, she herself has called the place creepy to his face. He didn't like that." Roanan replied with a laugh. The pups laughed with him. They arrived at the lookout shortly after. They saw Everest and Marshall looking into each others eyes.

"Ugh... get a room you two." Rocky called. Marshall whiped his head to look at Rocky.

"Hah! I win!" Everest yelled.

"Not fair! Rocky surprised me!" Marshall said with a smile.

"What..." Rocky asked flatly.

"Were you guys seriously having a staring contest?" Aqua asked as she stifled laughter.

"Yeah..." Marshall replied sheepishly.

"Still kids I see." Quipped Roanan as he snapped another picture.

"Who is this?" Everest asked.

"This is Roanan, who you may remember being mentioned by Ryder when he talked about our histories. Turns out Ryder left out some unfortunate details, but we will tell you those later." Aqua said. "Roanan, this is Marshall and Everest, the fire pup and the mountain or snow rescue pup."

"I have heard of Marshall. I heard about him as the 'greatest fire pup' as well as the star of "The Crazed Robot in Adventure Bay".

"THAT'S what they called that movie? Wow, Mayor Humdinger wasn't even considered a threat in the movie." Rocky quipped.

"Don't be so sure, the back of the movie case mentions him as a foolish mayor." Roanan told them. "So anyways, where is the rest of the PAW Patrol?"

"I'm afraid they aren't here." Ryder said coming out of the lookout.

"Ah! Ryder! Hello! I'm Roanan Vagary. I've heard so much about you! I would actually like to learn more about how the PAW Patrol works." Roanan commented offering a handshake.

"Don't you have to get to Foggy Bottom with Chicita?" Rocky asked.

"Ah... darn it, the festival!" Roanan called.

"What festival?" Ryder asked.

"Appearently they are having a fishing festival." Roanan explained.

"Hmm... I may actually check it out, I honestly don't know much of Foggy Bottom's customs. Usually we only deal with the Mayor and his Catastrophe Crew. Also I guess we occasionally deal with his nephew but that is another story." Ryder mentioned.

"Okay, I guess that means Chicita can interview you. She is better at it anyway." Roanan decided.


	18. NOT Pups at Work

**I LIVE! Sorry it took so long, computer problems suck. Hopefully it stays ok. I am so happy to be back. Thanks to 56 for proofreading.**

* * *

"Welcome to the fifth annual fishing derby!" Mayor Humdinger called, he then noticed that Ryder and the pups was amongst the few guests that he saw in the small crowd. He frowned. "Oh... Well if it isn't the PAW Patrol."

"Hello Mayor, we are actually here because we heard that there was a festival." Ryder told him. The Mayor looked surprised.

"Really? Well, I guess enjoy your time in Foggy Bottom, then." He replied. Harold looked up from his fishing spot.

"I am watching you..." Harold called with a glare.

"Oh don't mind him, he's still mad that you stopped him from taking over Adventure Bay." The Mayor said way too cheerily.

"Hey, can I interview you?" Chicita asked Mayor Humdinger from her fishing spot. Roanan opened his mouth to say something before the Mayor practically jumped over to her.

"Why, I'd be happy to." The Mayor replied. Chicita looked at Roanan, gestured subtly at Ryder, and winked.

"Well looks like I am interviewing you after all." Roanan told Ryder.

"That's fine." Ryder replied.

"So this question won't go in, but where is Aqua? I notice that you brought most of the pups along." Roanan asked.

"It is kinda late and while the mayor here knows about her, she doesn't trust someone who loves to win or be the first at everything to not take a picture." Ryder explained.

"Don't blame her." Roanan quipped. "So what happens when the pups grow up?"

"I am actually already working on new vehicles for when they are full grown. Their old houses will be used for a younger puppy PAW Patrol." Ryder explained.

"Isn't that redundent?" Roanan asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryder asked back.

"Puppy Pups At Work? It is like RIP in peace." Roanan explained. Ryder laughed.

"Now that I think about it, have I told the pups what that stands for? It doesn't stand for Pups At Work." Ryder began.

"WHAT!?" Roanan yelled.

"Nope! It stands for Protect And Wag!" Ryder told him.

"There's an article name right there." Roanan quipped.

"Heh, any other questions?" Ryder asked.

"How many members are there in the PAW patrol?" Roanan asked next.

"Well, that is a tricky question. Let me see... it depends, because there are a lot honorary members, sub-members, and of course the core members." Ryder began.

"Sub-members?" Roanan asked.

"Members that don't live at the lookout and are on call. Really they are just as important as the core group." Ryder explained.

"Alright then..." Roanan slowly said, waiting for more.

"The main group consists of Marshall the fire pup, Rubble the construction pup, Chase the police pup, Rocky the ecology pup, Zuma the water pup, and Skye the aviator pup. As I mentioned they live in the lookout with me." Ryder told them.

"Nice... so how about the sub-members?" Roanan asked.

"We currently have four. Everest, Tracker, Aqua, and Sadie. Everest lives on a mountain owned by a man named Jake and serves as our guide in the mountains. Tracker lives in a nearby jungle with my pen pal Carlos and is our jungle navigator and has exceptional hearing. Aqua prefers her privacy and lives in a place few know the location to."

"Are you one of them?" Roanan asked.

"Yes." Ryder replied.

"Good to hear, sorry for interrupting." Roanan told him.

"No problem. Anyways, Aqua is our analyst, and our last and most recent member is Sadonyx. She is our survival specialist who lives on her own at the base of the mountain." Ryder continued. "Now let's see..."

"You don't have to mention the honorary members." Roanan said.

"Thanks but I would like to give a shoutout to three of them." Ryder replied. Roanan smiled.

"Go ahead." Roanan told him.

"First is Alex Porter, who is the only one with an honorary badge. He has helped out the PAW Patrol on numerous occasions especially in recent years. Next is Cap'n Horatio Turbot, who is also our most common rescuee. He is able to help when we need a bigger boat and knows many different animal langauges. Even with the sea patroller he still is a big help. The last is my best friend Katie. She has taken care of the pups when they are sick and she is the one who makes sure they are cleaned. Without her, I don't think that the PAW Patrol could function." Ryder said.

"Sounds like she is very important to you." Roanan teased.

"Yeah..." Ryder replied. "Wait, don't take that out of context!" He continued. Roanan laughed.

"It won't go in the magazine, but you aren't helping your case by saying that." Roanan told him. Nearby Chase gave a chuckle.

"You hush Chase." Ryder warned good-naturedly.

"Heh. I take it this isn't the first time you have been teased about it." Roanan said.

"Questions for the magazine only please." Ryder replied, face beet red.

"Hah hah, alright fair enough." Roanan began. "Are there any particular missions you remember well?"

"Well one that I can think of is when the PAW Patrol saved me from a cliff. It was nice to see them working together without my help." Ryder told him.

"That's awesome, well, I don't have any more questions." Roanan told him.

"Glad I could help!" Ryder told him.

"I caught one!" Marshall suddenly yelled out.

"I have a bite too!" Rocky said. He began pulling as hard as he could on his rod. Suddenly he hears a voice in the fog near the end of the line.

"It's a keeper." The voice said. Rocky stopped yanking in shock. He was then pulled into the water. Roanan nearly takes off to help him while Ryder facepalmed.

"Really Aqua?" Ryder called. Roanan heard a lighthearted giggle, followed by Rocky exiting the water. However, he didn't seem upset.

"I heard last time I was here that Rocky hated water. Did he get over it?" Roanan asked.

"No, Aqua just has that effect on him." Ryder said unamused. "Just give him a minute."

"WET WET WET! I hate getting wet!" Rocky called out.

"What..." Roanan said flatly.

"Yeah... she may not be able to turn him into a merpup but she makes him forget where he is. No idea how." Ryder said.

"Heh, I get it. Sammy and Kathy were the same way." Roanan admitted. Me and Chicita were actually not a couple until after Sammy's death. We started working together after they married. Chicita and I didn't really know each other when we were younger, it was their shenanigans that caused us to even become aquainted. Sammy had been my pup while Kathy was hers. I remember being so confused when he started attempting to do tricks while catching a frisbee. He refused to tell me why he was doing the tricks. Turned out he was showing off to Kathy."

"Um, who are Sammy and Kathy?" Ryder asked.

"Oh right. Sammy and Kathy were Rocky's parents." Roanan explained.

"Were?" Ryder asked. Roanan ignored the question.

"So yeah, I have to say it was weird when I was thirteen and the pup I was two years younger than suddenly was introducing another pup to me as if he was introducing her to his parents." Roanan continued. "So yeah, pups fall in love much sooner than us humans, though I will admit that they are usually a bit more willing to wait than a lot of people are."

"What do you mean?" Ryder asked. Roanan gave him a look. "Oh... that..." Roanan then noticed that Aqua had vanished.

"Where did she go?" Roanan asked. Ryder shrugged.

"Probably back home. She has done that a lot recently. Rocky still visits the beach with Zuma, his best friend. She has gotten him then many times. Just her way of teasing him." Ryder explained.

"I need you to introduce the couples to me later." Roanan told him.

"How long are you going to be here?" Ryder asked.

"A week I believe." Roanan replied.

"We can arrange that then." Ryder replied with a smile.

* * *

 **Yay... Why can't I think of something to say here? I hope you all enjoy.**


	19. Aftermath of a Journalist

**This is another short one, but it finally gathers most of the major characters for something else. I have for a while planned a secondary story to this focusing on what happens in the future, as in when the pups, if they were normal dogs, would be dead for a few years without a doubt. They aren't because I separate dogs and pups as separate, but related, species. I am extremely excited. Also this isn't to say this series is done, not by a long shot. There are six in world years I plan on posting.**

* * *

Tracker was shocked, he had never seen the pup park so packed. Chase seemed to be trying to direct traffic in the park. The others appeared to be getting swarmed. He noticed that Rubble was missing.

"Chase! ¿Que pasa? What's up?" He called. Chase jumped before looking over.

"Tracker! I would recommend you get to the tower while we handle this!" Chase yelled.

"Why?" Tracker asked. Some of the pups he didn't recognize looked up.

"It's the fameous Tracker everyone!" One of them yelled. Several of them broke off from the pups they were surrounding and surrounded him. They bombarded him with questions, none of which he could make out. He looked around in panic. Suddenly he heard barking and some of the pups surrounding him began backing up.

"All right, give 'em space. Come on!" A voice said. Eventually the crowd was corraled.

"What is going on?" Tracker asked again.

"They are tourists I understand, but why they mobbed us we have no idea." Chase replied.

"It's the travel magazine that recently came out, I bet. It mentioned that the famous PAW Patrol members have been finding love and made a remark about how two were still single. It also mentioned how two who had joined recently had joined either shortly before or after they started dating." The voice explained.

"Sylvia, is that you?" Chase replied.

"Yep, and it seems that you guys needed help." She replied.

"Thanks, we might be needing to contact our journalist friends." Chase told her. One the pups from the crowd tried to once again approach them.

"Hey hey, back up! These pups are no different from a regular civilian here. They aren't celebrities. Don't believe everything you read." Sylvia barked.

"But they have helped the princess of Barkingburg!" An older pup mentioned.

"For free!" Sylvia replied.

"All the better!" Another pup mentioned.

"Do you get a signature from your local policeman? How about your recycling man?" Sylvia replied. Many of the pups froze before slinking away. Some remained.

"Unless you have a skill that we can use; you really aren't going to join us, even if Rubble or Tracker started to date you." Chase continued. A couple more left. Most of who was left began talking all at once. Some managed to get past Sylvia

"What's going on?" Ryder asked as he came up with Rubble. A few of the pups who were surrounding Tracker ran to Rubble. At that point Tracker could now understand some of the comments. Were they hitting on him? Yes they were.

"Whoh I am not interested! I am still young!" He yelled.

"Zuma's younger than you and he has a girlfriend." One of them, a Boykin Spaniel female, said.

"Where did you hear that? No I am not! I'm the youngest!" Tracker responded fruitlessly.

"Come on, I will make you happy." Another, a female Mudi, called.

"Oh no, he is mine." A third, a male beagle, said.

"Someone help me please." Tracker whispered.

"All right back off!" Sylvia yelled, trying to get them to back to those she had already corraled.

"What? It isn't like you two are dating!" One of them yelled. Tracker closed his eyes. No time to think about the consequences.

"Actually we are!" He yelled. Sylvia looked at him in shock. The pups looked at him in disbelief. He looked back with pleading eyes. She gave a nod.

"Er... that's right." She said nervously. At that the Beagle and Mudi seemed to deflate, while the Boykin Spaniel looked doubtful. Sylvia quickly gave Tracker a peck on the cheek. He blushed. "Sorry." She whispered so they couldn't hear. At that the Boykin Spaniel nodded.

"Fine then, you just missed out on a great opprotunity." She said before walking off in a huff. They all looked over at Rubble, who had managed to chase his admirers off on his own somehow. Most of them seemed to be in tears. Tracker would have to ask what he did later. He was just happy that they were likely gone. Looked like Rubble felt bad about whatever he said.

"Thanks for your help Sylvia." Chase said after all of the visiters left.

"No problem, make sure you give it your all in the next competition and we can call it even." She replied.

"Look, I know we aren't actually dating, but can we talk again sometime? I would like to see you again." Tracker told Sylvia.

"Well I am usually training with sheep to be ready for competitions alone so having company would be nice." Sylvia admitted.

"Kinda wish I had a reason to add you to the PAW Patrol." Ryder admitted.

"No way, my job is too important to me. I wouldn't join even if you did have something for me. The only reason I am not training now is because most people who I could work for are keeping their sheep locked up due to the muggy weather." Sylvia replied.

"Oh! Very well. Who do you normally work with?" Ryder asked.

"Farmers Al and Yumi most recently. I used to work for some older farmers who prefered their space but they aren't with us anymore." Sylvia explained.

"Okay, so now we know where to find you at least." Ryder said. "I am going to call the magazine author and let him know what his article did. We personally know him and he should hear about this, I don't know if he can fix it unfortunately." With that Ryder left.

"So... we will see each other again, right?" Tracker asked.

"Well, we are appearently dating now so yeah." Sylvia replied with a laugh.

"I am guessing you are like me and aren't interested in falling in love?" Rubble asked in a slight whisper.

"You could say that. I am practically already married to my job. I love the open spaces and the responsability. I can't be too distracted by someone else." Sylvia replied.

* * *

 **Yes well, we will see how long that takes to change won't we? Sorry if that was a little too meta. Anyways, keep an eye out for the sequel. I am so exited for this.**


	20. Surprise at Puplantis

**Hey! Another chapter for the main story. This one focuses on Aqua and Rocky again. Note that things in italics is in the Merpups' language. Thanks to MrCBear56 for reviewing most of the story.**

* * *

"Look at that sunset. I never really payed attention to the mer moon due to transforming every night." Aqua said as she watched the sunset.

"So it was a good idea to invite you? I thought you watched it every time it showed up." Rocky quipped.

"No... Hey, you guys have been to Puplantis before right?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rocky asked.

"Could you... take me there?" Aqua asked nervously. Rocky gave her an understanding but apologeic look.

"Sorry, the Merpups don't really show up just to play with us anymore so I wouldn't be able to transform to take you." Rocky said.

"Do you remember where in the ocean it is from above?" Aqua asked. Rocky paused for a moment.

"I think so, why?" Rocky asked as Ryder turned to them.

"Sorry for interrupting you two, but I take it you want to see Puplantis, Aqua?" Ryder asked. Aqua jumped before blushing.

"Yeah..." Aqua confessed.

"Why don't you drive her out in the tugboat? I'll keep an eye on you from her cameras and the radar." Ryder told them.

"Okay!" Rocky said.

"Thanks, Ryder. You have no idea how much this means to me." Aqua told him.

"Have fun you two!" Ryder called as they went to get the recycling quickly made their way into the sea. Eventually they stopped as the sun disappeared.

"Umm... is this it?" Aqua asked.

"Yep! It should be just beneath us. I'll stay..." Rocky began before the boat began rocking.

"Rocky!" Aqua called. She then noticed the merpup around the boat. "Wait... What!?"

"It's you!" Rocky said before the merpup tapped his nose with its own." Aqua looked at him and gasped.

"Y-you... you're a merpup, Rocky!" Aqua exclaimed.

 _"Hello again Rocky."_ The newcomer commented. _"It has been too long."_

"You know this merpup Rocky?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, this is the baby merpup I keep talking about, not that she is really a baby anymore." Rocky replied. "How could you tell?"

"Um... I can understand her, and she knows your name." Aqua replied. "Excuse me, what is your name?" She continued as she turned to the merpup. Rocky began explaining the situation to Ryder as they continued to talk.

 _"Heh. About time they can call me by name. I am Nona. Pri..."_ The merup began.

"Princess of Puplantis, I've heard of you. Didn't expect you to be Rocky's friend." Aqua replied.

 _"Not the reaction I was expecting; kinda like it to be honest."_ Nona said.

"Alright Aqua, Ryder knows that we are _**both**_ going to Puplantis!" Rocky stated.

"That's good, hopefully I don't have to tranlate too much. I want to see as much of Puplantis as I can." Aqua replied.

 _"Hee hee. That won't be a problem. It isn't very big exploration wise."_ Nona told her. _"By the way, I never got your name."_

"Oh, my name is Aqua." Aqua replied.

 _"Well then Aqua and Rocky, please follow me."_ Nona told them before heading downwards.

"Let's go Rocky." Aqua called before diving down. Rocky followed closely behind. They came upon Puplantis in a matter of minutes.

 _"Here we are."_ Nona told them. Aqua gasped.

"This is it? No offense but I was expecting more, like a town in front of the castle." Aqua told her.

 _"Hee hee, I guess that makes sense. We have a civilian who said the same thing. Unfortunately it is impractical as the pearls need to connect to the oyster's alter to act as building materials. It is part of the magic."_ Nona explained.

"Interesting..." Aqua replied.

"What's interesting?" Rocky asked. As Aqua explained a male merpup came up to them.

 _"Hello visiters, who are you? Friends of the Princess? And you merpup, what is your business?"_ The merpup asked.

 _"She was with him when I found Rocky, sir."_ Nona told him. Rocky began looking between the the merpups in confusion, clearly curious as to what was going on.

"Well, this may be hard to believe but I am only half merpup, and I transform every night." Aqua explained. The male merpup froze.

 _"That is interesting. What clan?"_ Nona asked.

"If you mean where did my merpup parent live, he was a nomad." Aqua told her. At that moment the male merpup began clearing his throat in an odd way.

"You... Aqua..?" He asked in english, causing Rocky and Aqua to jump in surprise.

"...Yes, my name is Aqua, how did you know?" Aqua replied.

"My... name... Merrick..." He said. "Your... father..."

"Wait what?" Rocky asked. Aqua just stared in shock. This was most certainly not what she was expecting coming to puplantis.

"How... Lily..?" Merrick continued.

"That Aqua's mom? She's..." Rocky began.

 _"She passed away Father."_ Aqua told him.

" _I knew it..."_ He began. _"'It was just a feeling' I kept telling myself. 'She is fine and either taking care of Aqua or found some human who accepts Aqua.' Why is it always the pure ones that go!?"_ He continued as he broke down into tears.

"Um... is he crying?" Rocky asked.

"What do you think, Rocky?" Aqua retorted somewhat angrily.

"Sorry, it is a little hard to tell under water." Rocky replied. Aqua took a deep breath.

"Fair enough." She replied.

"Are... you... happy... surface?" Merrick asked.

" _Dad, you don't have to speak english for Rocky, he won't mind I am sure."_ Aqua told him. Merrick smiled and nodded.

 _"Thank you. So are you happy on the surface?"_ Merrick asked again.

"Yes father, I have friends who respect my wishes and a boyfriend who would do anything to help me." Aqua replied.

 _"Boyfriend? As in Rocky?"_ Nona asked, finally jumping back into the conversation.

"Yes..." Aqua said nervously.

 _"Well, he seems nice enough. I see no problem with him."_ Merick said as if sensing her unease.

"Th-thank you father. I thought for sure that you would automatically disapprove." Aqua told him.

 _"I haven't been in your life in seven years, the entirity of it in other words. Even if I didn't approve I wouldn't have the right to try to stop you."_ Merrick said.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. From what I remember Mom sent you away as you were trying to agree to living in a swimming pool just to be with me. You did nothing wrong." Aqua assured her father.

 _"That's so sweet, and we may be something like sisters soon."_ Nona commented. Aqua looked at her quizzically while Merrick got an angry look.

 _"How many times do I have to tell you there's no... oh..."_ Merrick said. _"Sorry, I need a moment."_ He said sadly before swimming away.

"What was that about?" Rocky asked. Nona hung her head.

 _"Me and my big mouth. I am so sorry. It is just that my mom has been interested in moving on and has shown interest in him. He had constantly said... you can't understand me, can you Rocky?"_ Nona said.

"He can't, but I can translate. Please go on." Aqua told her.

 _"Alright, so he constantly said that he wouldn't even consider loving anyone again until he knew without a doubt he would never see Lily again."_ Nona continued. Then she hesitated. Aqua finished relaying what she was saying to Rocky.

"Well? Go on. That can't be it." Aqua pushed.

"No it pretty much is Aqua. She just heard Lily was dead and without thinking pointed out that your dad was never going to see her again. That is, if my hunch is correct." Rocky commented

 _"Spot on, Rocky,"_ Nona said sadly.

"Wow, impressive Rocky. You put that together despite only hearing half the story." Aqua commented.

 _"I am so sorry. I didn't even think before speaking!"_ Nona said in sorrow.

"You know what? I'm not mad at you. I can tell you see him as a father figure already. You were just excited that it could soon be official. You meant no harm. Just promise that if your mother does end up winning his heart that you don't cause problems for him. I want him to be happy." Aqua said.

 _"Deal."_ Nona replied. _"Thank you for understanding."_

"Hey, it sounds like it went well? How about we see the oyster now?" Rocky suggested.

" _Hah! Yeah, we almost talked the night away, and your dad probably went to the oyster himself. I've noticed he hangs around it when upset. If you are leaving you should probably let him know."_ Nona remarked. They made their way into the oyster chamber. Merrick was looking as if he was expecting them.

 _"Aqua... I am going to miss you. I am glad you are okay. Please keep living your life to the fullest."_ Merrick said with bloodshot eyes.

"You too Dad. Mom wouldn't want you to waste the rest of your life mourning her. Please live your life to the fullest too." Aqua replied.

 _"The sun will rise soon."_ Merrick informed her.

"I know." Aqua said.

 _"I know! How about you two place a pair of pearls?"_ Nona suddenly suggested.

"Won't that only last until the next mermoon or something?" Aqua asked.

 _"Not if I can help it."_ Nona replied. _"Even if they get removed I'll keep track of where you put them so I can set them aside."_

 _"Thank you Nona."_ Merrick said. He and Aqua each grab a pearl. They go to a spot that looks worn down and put their pearls in, side by side. They then hugged.

"I'm going to miss you father." Aqua said.

"Miss... you... too..." He replied. They broke away and smiled before going their separate ways.

"Hey, Aqua? Why is it that they always could understand you when you spoke English?" Rocky asked as they headed for the surface.

"Not quite sure how but they appearently extinctively can understad it." Aqua replied.

"Than why don't they speak it?" Rocky inquired.

"They are physically incapable of speaking the language. Notice how my dad struggled? It wasn't because he didn't know the words, but because it hurt to speak them." She explained.

"Wow... he was dedicated to speaking to you then." Rocky replied.

"It's also why I stopped him." Aqua added.

"Hey, could you teach me the language?" Rocky asked.

"It isn't exactly easy for _**you**_ to speak _**it**_ either." Aqua told him.

"Really? It just sounds like barking." Rocky replied.

"It is a lot more complex than that." Aqua explained.

"But then how can Captain Turbot speak it?" Rocky asked, sounding somewhat desparate.

"I have no idea, but I'll tell you what. Even if you can't speak it you could still learn it. Who knows? Maybe you have a talent for exotic languages and can speak it." Aqua told him. They returned to the boat just as the sun peaked over the horizon.

"I would appreciate that." Rocky said as he climbed onto the boat. Aqua joined him and looked back.

 _"Goodbye Father, hope to see you soon."_ She whispered.

* * *

 **Yay! One of them has a parent! So I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think everyone!**


	21. A Couple More Histories

**And a new chapter for the main story. I know it is kinda short but I remember enjoying writing this before my computer crashed (Harddrive issue). It took forever to retrieve this and the rest of the chapters but it is back and now online. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to Mr. CBear56 for proofreading.**

* * *

Sylvia was surprised by everyone showing up to her while she was working, she also showed a little disappointment when she noticed Tracker wasn't among them. She still walked up to them.

"Howdy PAW Patrol, what brings you all here?" She asked.

"We were actually just here to ask a question." Ryder explained.

"We wanted to hear your backstory." Skye said.

` "Um... why?" Sylvia asked.

"You are the only other pup we talk to in Adventure Bay, so we were just curious." Rocky explained.

"What about Tracker? Where is he?" She asked.

"Well he was busy today and we always seem to think of asking on a day he isn't available." Ryder explained. Suddenly he got a call.

"Hola! My date finished early. Where are you guys? I am at the lookout." Tracker said.

"Oh? Well we aren't there. We are at the farm. If you want to..." Ryder replied.

"Estoy en camino, I am on my way." Tracker said quickly.

"Well, while we wait, I have something to say. Have you heard the news?" Sylvia asked with a smile.

"You mean about farmer Yumi? I haven't told the pups yet." Ryder told her.

"What's going on with farmer Yumi?" Chase asked.

"Their family is going to get bigger soon pups! Farmer Yumi is pregnent!" Ryder explained. The pups all gave excited gasps.

"Their family has already gotten a bit bigger as I have agreed to stay with the family. The others I worked for moved to a place that they felt would be more fitting for herding. Not sure what they were talking about but whatever." Sylvia told them.

"Oh? That will make it easier to find you. Tracker will like that." Ryder quipped.

"Heh, yeah... I hope nobody took our white lie too hard." Sylvia added.

"It went over surprisingly well." Ryder told her.

"That's what Tracker told me, I wasn't sure if he was just saying that so I wouldn't feel bad." Sylvia replied.

"He meant it." Skye replied.

"He may soon need a shoulder to cry on, as he is dating but they have nothing in common." Sadie said.

"Okay. You are all welcome anytime of course." Sylvia replied. At that moment Tracker rode up. He appeared to have been crying.

"I'm guessing Olga decided it wasn't working." Sadie said.

"Yeah... I agreed but it still sucks." Tracker admitted.

"When did it happen?" Sylvia asked.

"That is why our date ended early." Tracker explained. Sylvia went wide-eyed.

"How have you already recovered?" She asked.

"He hasn't, this isn't the first girl who has left him. He has gotten better at holding it back in front of others." Skye said, sounding somewhat sad.

"Well then! You guys wanted to hear my past, here we go." Sylvia said, clearly feeling uncomfortable with the situation.

"I would also like to not talk about what happened with Olga." Tracker muttered.

"Ahem, so my family is quite the interesting one. You would probably be surprised to hear that I am not a pureblood. My mother's maternal grandmother was a border collie who had a tradition involving a slightly sink or swim method. She only insisted on it for those most like her. I remember my mother worrying that none of her children could follow the tradition. The tradition is that on our 3rd birthday we would be sent somewhere that needed a herding dog. I was the only one who had the energy and conviction to leave. I constantly write back revealing how I am doing. Now I can tell them that I have a perminent home, which means I passed the test." Sylvia told them.

"So wait, you have been doing a test for..." Tracker began. "Siete años?"

"Er..." Sylvia began. "Seven... what?"

"Seven years." Tracker explained.

"Ah of course." Sylvia said with a slight look of embarressment. "That would be correct. I don't really have anything else to say. What's your story Tracker?"

Tracker smilled, "I grew up near the jungle when I wondered off into it, looking for adventure. I had all intention of returning home afterwards. However, that is when I heard Carlos. After our adventure together I went and told my family." Tracker's smile fell. "They then told me that they had been planning on moving for a while. I mentioned Carlos and the PAW Patrol and they agreed after a while to let me stay with him. I also write my family once a week, so I am still in contact with them.

"That's too bad." Sylvia said.

"At least you aren't an orphan, like the rest of the team." Sadie said.

"What?" Tracker yelled. Everyone besides Sylvia began to look nervous.

"Except me." Ryder quickly said. "I'm not an orphan."

"What about everyone else? What is their story?" Sylvia asked.

"I will tell you later. It is a bit of a sensitive subject for the pups." Ryder said.

"Oh dear... I'm sorry. I meant no offense." Sylvia said after a pause.

"None taken." Chase said. "Hey do need any help with herding?"

"Thank you for the offer. It is about time to bring the sheep in. Why not? Al and Yumi wouldn't mind." Sylvia told him.

"I am going to go see sensei Yumi." Marshall said. "Wanna come Everest?"

"Of course!" Everest replied. The two headed for the farmhouse.

* * *

 **Well... There isn't much more to say. Next chapter is based off a suggestion. I hope you enjoyed.**


	22. Marshall's Student

**Fourth today! Thanks to Max Waspace for the story suggestion. and as usual thanks to Mr. CBear56 for proofreading.**

* * *

"Congratulations Marshall, you have earned your brown belt!" Sensei Yumi announced. The pups cheered and congratulated him.

"Thank you, Sensei." Marshall said. They bowed to each other.

"So, have you thought of taking on a student of your own?" Sensei Yumi asked.

"Not really, I mean, who would I teach?" Marshall asked.

"Silvia might be interested." Sensei Yumi suggested.

"Um, no." Sylvia suddenly said. Everyone whipped around to see Sylvia watching from outside. "There is obviously a better choice. I'd say it, but I think everyone wants you to figure it out yourself."

"Sylvia!" Chase yelled.

"I rest my case." Sylvia replied before leaving.

"I see... well... Let's see. Oh! It's obvious! Everest!" Marshall yelled. He bowed once more and took off.

"Unless there is an emergency, I doubt we will see him again today." Chase mused.

"Don't tell him this, but his skill is of a black belt. I want him to train a bit more before I put him through the final tests, if only to see if he can go above and beyond." Sensei Yumi told the pups. Suddenly Marshall came back in.

"Um... I don't have a dojo of my own..." Marshall murmured.

"Oh! Just bring her here. You can use this dojo for now." Sensei Yumi told him.

Later, Everest and Marshall were at the dojo. Sensei Yumi stood off to the side in case Marshall needed help.

"Welcome pupil," Marshall said before bowing. Everest gave him a look before bowing as well.

"So when does sparring start?" Everest asked. Marshall gave a short laugh.

"Exercises first, then stances. I would do what Sensei Yumi did our first time but I am the only other one here and I would rather not hurt you." Marshall replied.

"I know you know restraint, Marshall." Sensei Yumi replied.

"I was actually talking about hurt pride." Marshall told her.

"Wow! Well too late for that." Everest muttered. Marshall blushed.

"Are you saying you want try sparring with me? At least for warm-up?" Marshall asked.

"Sure, why not? I've beaten you before." Everest said before taking a swipe at him. He dodged effortlessly. She blinked in surprise.

"I wasn't in the zone then. I doubt you will even touch me I'm afraid." Marshall replied. Everest tried couple more swipes, to no success.

"How are you moving so fast?" Everest questioned. She began flailing, desparately trying to land a hit.

"Okay, Chase could have dodged those. Calm down. Flailing isn't going to help you; it will just tire you out." Marshall said. Everest continued flailing. Marshall sighed. He carefully put a paw out and stopped Everest in her tracks. Everest's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked weakly.

"Ready for the lesson?" Marshall asked.

"I... yeah. I guess." Everest replied. She calmed down. "Sorry about that."

"No, I had a feeling that would happen. Lesson one is breathing exercises." Marshall told her. "Breathe slowly, control your breathing, relax." Everest did so.

"Oh wow, that feels much better." Everest admitted.

"Staying calm is extremely important. You must stay focused and breathing helps one focus." Marshall explained. "We probably won't get to the actual martial arts today."

"That's fine... but then what are we going to do?" Everest asked.

"Reaction time. Sensei, do you have that buzzer light thing?" Sensei Yumi smiled.

"Good idea Marshall, I'll go get it." She said.

"While she gets that, you need to keep practicing your breathing." Marshall said. Everest did so, and soon Sensei Yumi returned with an odd device. "Okay Everest, when the light turns green, hit the button. If you take too long, a buzzer will go off. It is currently set to..."

"3 seconds." Sensei Yumi said.

"A bit of a lenient start but we have to start somewhere." Marshall said. Everest began doing as she was told and lasted until the one and a half second mark.

"Darn it!" Everest yelled.

"Not bad." Marshall said.

"What was your first time?" Everest asked.

"No idea. We never used this during our lessons." Marshall replied. "Our first day was just breathing exercises. We have more time to work so I added the reaction time test." Marshall said.

"Oh... Starting out definately takes a while, then." Everest quipped. "Do we have time still? I would like to give this a few more tries." Marshall looked at Sensei Yumi, who nodded.

"Yeah, we've got time." Marshall replied. "We'll start it at 1.75 seconds." Everest tried and was surprised to hear the buzzer again." What? I did that one three times, no problem!"

"Remember to breathe, if you don't relax you won't have as good of times." Marshall reminded her. "Focus... relax." Everest did so. The light turned green and Everest paw shot out, hitting the button in less than a second. Both Marshall and Sensei Yumi's eyes widened.

"Yes! I got it!" Everest yelled.

"Ok, I'm going to turn it down some now." Marshall said before moving the timer to half a second. "Please do that again. Remember, breathe, focus." Marshall continued before holding his own breath. Once again, she beat the buzzer.

"Yes! I improved!" Everest yelled. Marshall let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll say. That was set to half a second. Your reaction time improved by a whole second. At this rate, you might catch up to the others pretty quickly.

"Hah! I might even beat you." Everest said somewhat jokingly.

"I'm afraid that can't happen." Sensei Yumi told her. "As his student, he doesn't have the right to raise your rank above his."

"That's fine. So Sensei Marshall, are we going to move on?" Everest asked. Marshall blushed at the title.

"Actually. I think that'll do it for today. Remember to keep practicing. We'll have another lesson next week, as long as it is okay with my sensei. It is her dojo after all. Marshall said.

"You are always welcome." Sensei Yumi said before bowing. Marshall bowed to her before turning to Everest.

"One more thing. We always bow at the beginning and end of lessons." Marshall said before bowing. Everest did the same.

"Thank you Marshall. That was suprisingly fun!" Everest said.

"Glad you enjoyed it. You know, I don't know if I've actually said this in awhile, but I love you Everest." Marshall said.

"Love ya too, Marshall." Everest replied.

* * *

 **Well, this should cover for awhile. Glad to have gotten these out of the way. four more stories to make up for a six month absence. I hope you enjoy.**


	23. Friends and Foes Return

**Another chapter, and a change of year. Also the inclusion of a pair of pups who didn't originally exist when I started writing. They are cool characters and easy enough ones to make just guests. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Another year, another approach. This year we will be enemies." Ali repeated to herself. Arrby gave her a concerned look.

"Hey, Ali... are you sure you are okay with this?" He asked. "You can sit this one out if you prefer. You already are the one to give Sid this idea."

"No, she needs to know that we are still together, otherwise she may do more than chase you guys off. Could you not tell how mad she was last year?" Ali replied.

"I thought she had accepted it... didn't you tell me that there was significance the whole 'See you later' and 'fly high?' Arrby asked.

"Well, I think she was mad at you specifically. I have got to show her that if she won't accept you than our sisterly relationship will be broken." Ali explained.

"If they are anything like when I first met them, she won't let that change anything." Arrby replied.

"I hope so." Ali replied. Meanwhile, the pups were getting together for Ryder's fourteenth birthday. Tuck and Ella pulled up in their vehicle.

"Ella! Tuck! It's been a while!" Rubble called.

"I'm sorry, who?" Sadie asked.

"I know I've mentioned them. They helped us out with dealing with Ladybiwd." Zuma replied.

"Who fortunately for us is behind bars right now." Ella added.

"Behind... bars?" Sadie asked.

"In pwison." Zuma replied.

"Well, excuse me! There is no prison in Adventure Bay!" Sadie replied

"How sheltered were you growing up?" Rocky asked jokingly. "It isn't like we haven't sent someone to prison before at all."

"Yeah, in Foggy Bottom or beyond, and I am not usually there." Sadie retorted.

"Anyways, who is this Zuma?" Ella asked.

"This is Sadie, suwely Wydew has mentioned hew." Zuma replied.

"Oh yes, he has." Tuck replied.

"Tuck? Ella?" Aqua questioned, coming out. Rocky gave her a look.

"You know them? Wait, they didn't..." Rocky began.

"No, I met them in passing. They probably don't even realize who I am; I was a merpup when we met." Aqua explained.

"Where do we know you from?" Ella asked. Tuck's eyes widened.

"The merpup from Humdrum Isle, sis." Tuck told her.

"What!?" Ella yelled.

"So you took our advice and left." Tuck replied.

"For once, I took advice given to me immediately." Aqua replied.

"So what is your name anyways?" Ella asked.

"Aqua, and thanks. I think it was your kindness that allowed me to trust again. Most people I have met have betrayed me." Aqua told them.

"Oh... yikes..." Tuck murmured. Meanwhile at the top of the lookout Ryder and Chase were taking turns looking through the parascope.

"Why are we doing this again Ryder?" Chase asked.

"Not sure, but I have a bad feeling." Ryder replied.

"Odd. So do I," Skye added suddenly. "Check the ocean." Ryder quickly turned to the ocean. He noticed Sid's pirate ship.

"Seriously? HE'S back? Why'd it take him a year?" Ryder questioned.

"Who?" Chase asked.

"Captain Sid." Ryder replied.

"And Ali and Arrby!" Skye realized. "What are they planning?"

"You don't trust your sister?" Chase asked.

"I've come to terms with her loving Arrby. She's always liked to prove herself though so if Sid has a plan you can bet she will be in on it this time" Skye replied.

"Alright. I'll keep an eye on them for now." Chase said. "I thought I heard Tuck and Ella."

"You did, that is why I originally came up." Skye said.

"Well they're early. Party isn't for a few hours." Ryder quipped.

"I think they are here for the day." Skye replied. "I'm going to tell everyone downstairs about Sid."

"Alright. See you later." Ryder called. Then he looked at Chase. "You can go with her. I'll keep an eye on the ship."

"Thanks Ryder." Chase said before joining Skye in the elevator. They smiled at each other as the elevator took them down. They quickly joined up with the others.

"I was wondering where you took off to, Skye." Ella called.

"Sorry about that." Skye replied. "Ryder is unfortunately busy at this moment. Sid's back."

"Again? Why on Ryder's birthday?" Marshall asked.

"We may be attacked during the party. That may actually be their plan." Skye replied.

"Oh no! Not during the party! I-I..." Ella began.

"Ella, I doubt they will ask us for help. We are super still and they probably won't need superpowers to take care of a pirate or two." Tuck told her. "Unless they are super pirates now?"

"No... is something wrong?" Rubble asked.

"It isn't something we like to talk about. Let's just say the outside world is a lot darker than anything we saw in Adventure Bay. We've both done things we regret." Tuck explained.

"If you need someone to talk to about the outside world, don't hesitate to ask me." Sadie said. "I know enough about how bad it can be."

"We... don't exactly know you. But okay." Tuck replied.

"Did Wydew not mention that Sadie was my giwlfwiend? Zuma asked.

"I'm sorry what?" Tuck asked.

"Yep, and I am dating Rocky." Aqua added.

"I figured Marshall and Everest would have beaten you two." Tuck replied.

"They did, but they didn't 'beat' us." Skye told them.

"Oh, yeah, that was hilarious!" Everest yelled. Chase looked at her confused, then at Marshall, who looked just as confused. Skye blushed and glared at Everest. "What? You made no threat against me." Everest continued with a devious grin.

"Wait, YOU told her Skye?" Chase said, sounding a little hurt.

"Yeah, remember how I told you she drove a hard bargin? Well that was the bargining chip. It was within the limits you gave me." Skye replied.

"Are we missing something here?" Rubble asked.

"Oh well, it has been over three years, might as well tell them." Chase conceeded. Skye explained about how Chase had asked her out and everyone laughed.

"Heh. It isn't as bad as when you tried to go French, Chase." Rocky told him. Chase's eyes went wide.

"Oh no, you are not telling that story!" Chase yelled. "THAT story needs to be forgotten."

"It wasn't that bad Chase." Skye said. "But perhaps not now. How long are you two sticking around?"

"Apollo wants us back a week from now at the latest." Ella said.

"Wait, Apollo is real?" Rubble asked excitedly.

"Yeah but he is nothing like he appears in the TV show. Black fur, allergy to bunnies, pet spider, and a rough personallity." Tuck replied.

"Spider!? I uh... heh. I wasn't ready for that." Rubble said before laying down.

"So anyways. what happens if Ladybird gets out before a week is over?" Skye asked.

"Apollo made it sound like HE would get her back in, despite being retired." Tuck replied. At that moment, Katie walked up.

"Tuck! Ella! It's been ages." Katie called.

"Katie? You're here early." Rubble quipped.

"Oh... I have my reasons." Katie replied. The pups looked at each other as she entered the lookout.

"Did he finally do it?" Rocky whispered.

"Do what?" Ella asked.

"Ask Katie out." Skye explained.

"Oh." Tuck replied. Suddenly he noticed movement. "Who goes there?"

"What's wrong, Tuck?" Skye asked.

"Thought I saw something in those bushes." Tuck said with an edge in his voice.

"It's probably just a bunny or something." Rocky replied.

"I'm going to check." Skye said, suddenly becoming serious. She walked up to the bush.

"Sorry bout this sis." A voice said before Skye found herself covered in flour.

"Skye! Are you okay?" Chase asked. The others looked to see Ali and Arrby running away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Tuck yelled.

"Of course there are more here, things became a lot more difficult." Ali quipped.

"May be best we retreat now." Arrby told her.

"No, we'll get something of value from the lookout." Ali replied. She watched as a cable extended over their heads.

"No! You guys need to stop!" Tracker yelled, zooming closer.

"And now we've got one flying at us. Great." Ali muttered. She pulled out another flour pouch. Sorry, but not this time!" She yelled throwing the pouch at Tracker. She hit him dead on and Tracker released his cable. He tumbled forward but was overall okay. Ali sighed.

"Retreat now?" Arrby asked.

"No, let's split up, run in different directions, it should split them up." Ali replied.

"This is a bad idea, but okay." Arrby replied. They split up, with Tuck, Ella, Aqua, Sadie, and Marshall going after Arrby and Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, and Everest chasing Ali.

"Why four heavy hitters!?" Arrby yelled.

"Makes it easier for me, though I would've prefered the acting klutz over the police officer." Ali muttered. She launched several more flour pouches at the pups chasing her. They hit everyone but Chase. "Crap!"

"Halt, Ali, you are only making this more difficult on yourself!" Chase yelled. Ali continued running, heading for a tree.

"Oh I hope this works," Ali said running up the tree. She pushed off of it going over Chase and landing shakily on her feet.

"Nice jump, Ali." Skye said walking up. Ali froze.

"Ah shoot." Ali quipped.

"End of the line, sis." Skye told her.

"Looks like it." Ali replied. "Wait, is Arrby okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!... I think." Arrby noted. He walked up with those chasing him now preventing his escape.

"Now sis, why did you think you needed to prove anything to me? Skye asked.

"Who said I did?" Ali replied, ready to escape when she got the chance.

"It has been years since we have truely talked, but that doesn't mean I don't remember you at all. You always liked to prove yourself. You were headstrong yet always worried about others perceptions. You were... distinct for how young you were." Skye told her.

"And?" Ali said.

"And I have long since come to terms with you and Arrby, sis. You don't have to prove anything." Skye told her. "I only hate the fact that it means that if we go up against Sid we go up against you. Directly or indirectly."

"I'm not going to apologize for that." Ali replied.

"Good, I don't want you to." Skye told her.

"Um... can we go home now? Sid's waiting and I don't think we are going to get anywhere here." Arrby piped up.

"We will be taking you back to the beach so don't try anything." Marshall said with an uncharacteristic growl.

"Marshall, please don't be too upset." Skye told him.

"She hit Everest with a flour pouch." Marshall snapped back.

"Marshall, she hit me with a flour pouch." Skye repsonded.

"It really isn't that bad, I was expecting my eyes to be stinging longer." Everest told him.

"Is Tracker okay?" Rubble asked.

"Si, I'm fine!" Tracker called catching up.

"OH NO!" Rocky yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" Chase replied, looking around.

"I'm gonna need to take a bath again aren't I?" He explained.

"You still don't like water, Rocky?" Tuck asked.

"But you are dating a merpup!" Ella added.

"Oh I'll take care of it." Aqua said menacingly. "And I am half merpup." They eventually make it to the beach.

"Well, there's the paddle boat we came in on." Ali said.

"Ah, that one. Okay, nobody here has a boat like that. At least that I know of." Chase said.

"See you later, Ali." Skye said sadly. Ali looked at her with surprise before smiling.

"Fly high Skye." Ali replied as she entered the boat. "Perhaps next we meet we can actually catch up."

* * *

 **Ah year three. This year has many stories semi-planned, including some straight up friendship episodes ( I really need to use Rubble more). As usual I hope you enjoy.**


	24. Hanging Out

**Forgot these notes** **again, I will fix that now. Though at the top Author's Notes I don't have much to say. Mr. CBear56 as usual, thanks for proofreading.**

* * *

"Well that was... eventful." Ella quipped. "I wouldn't have guessed your sister was a pirate. Probably the least violent pirate crew in existence but she is a pirate nonetheless."

"So, apologies for bringing this up, but what's this about Chase trying to go French?" Tuck asked.

"Oh no. Please no. I don't want to hear this again." Chase said.

"Dude, Skye isn't bothewed by it. If it was something to weally be ashamed of she pwobably wouldn't like it told eithew. You awe hew boyfwiend." Zuma told him.

"I think the only reason Marshall hasn't done anything like that is because you did them first, and he still has his moments." Everest added.

"Still, it is so unlike me to try to be someone I'm not." Chase replied. Everyone gave him unamused stares.

"Says the guy who tries way too hard to always be professional during a job. You try to act like you don't find the slide to be fun." Aqua told him.

"Y-you've heard that? Chase asked.

"We all have Chase." Skye told him. "You've been doing it since the PAW Patrol started. "Speaking of which, how long have we been doing this?"

"Please don't change the subject Propeller, I want to hear this." Sadie said.

"Don't worry, we'll probably come back to it." Skye told her. Chase gave her a surprised look. "It has been quite a while."

"Well I joined when I was eight, how long had you been doing it before I joined?" Everest asked.

"I was five and Marshall was four when it started, so..." Chase began.

"You've been doing it for six years?" Aqua asked with a gasp.

"Just about. Skye joined about six months later at six years old, and Rocky not to long after that, at five. Then Zuma kinda joined a month after trying to learn the digger, for about a month longer before getting the hovercraft. He was three when we met him and four by the time he got his own vehicle. Then we found Rubble months before our most eventful two years. He was five when he joined, although he went through a bit of a growthspurt before those years truely began." Chase continued.

"Most eventful two years?" Sadie asked.

"Oh yeah, PAW Patroller, Air Patroller, Aliens, Merpups, Chickaletta, meeting Danny, First Mission PAW, First Sea Patrol, First Ultimate Rescue, Mighty Pups, Racing... Um. Should I stop?" Marshall quipped. The orignal six and Everest laughed.

"Holy... crap you guys have done a lot." Sadie quipped.

"Yeah. New things kinda stopped cropping up around the time Skye and I started dating." Chase explained.

"Speaking of which..." Sadie began.

"Oh... darn it." Chase murmured.

"So basically we were trying to save Francois from... something..." Skye began.

They had finally gotten Francois to a safe place.

"Are you okay Francois?" Skye asked.

"Oui! I am, how do you say, magnificant, thanks to you puppies!" Francois said before petting Skye. Skye smiled.

"Still like French things Skye?" Rubble teased.

"Meh... A little, I guess." Skye said. Chase swallowed.

"Remember Francois, if you're ever in trouble, just yelp for help." Ryder told him. The pups returned to the lookout.

"Hey, Chase, what has you down?" Rubble asked.

"Am I doing enough for Skye, Rubble?" Chase asked.

"What? Of course!" Rubble replied.

"Would she like me better if I was French?" Chase asked.

"I think Skye likes everything better in French." Rubble replied. Chase stood up and left the Lookout. "I'm joking of course, there isn't anyone more important to Skye than..." Rubble continued before noticing Chase had left. "Chase? Chase wait! Hold up! I was joking!"

Meanwhile in the current time everyone had burst out laughing.

"Did... did you really tell me that, Rubble? I must have forgotten that part. I really don't remember anyone encouraging me, intentionally or not." Chase said.

"How long did you try to learn French?" Ella asked.

"A couple weeks before Skye stopped me," Chase replied, now much more okay with the discussion. He looked at Sadie who doubled over laughing. "Enjoying yourself?" He said genuinely surprised.

"Oh my gosh! And I was worried a couple years ago!" She said. "So anyways, who has what power between you two?"

"I grow smaller, she grows bigger. Unless we high five in which case we have access to the other's power at the cost of draining the meteor shards faster. We have some other friends who can charge them back up for us." Tuck explained.

"...Well there goes those nicknames..." She replied.

"Nicknames?" Ella asked.

"She nicknames evewyone. What did you have in mind Sadie?" Zuma said.

"Jack after the giant fairytale and Thumblina " Sadie replied.

"Ah, well I am not suwe about Ella but we have Tom Thumb." Zuma suggested.

"Or Issun," Marshall added. Everyone looked at him. "It's a fairytale Sensei Yumi taught me." He explained.

"I'll have to think about it." Sadie said.

"We could use some nicknames. We need separate codenames other than just boy mighty twin and girl mighty twin." Tuck said.

"I have no idea why fairytales are influening me so much but I want to stick to it..." Sadie murmured.

"Sowwy Sadie, but I think the closest you are going to get is Wepunzel, with hew long haiw. Don't think thewe awe any named giwls in a stowy with a giant." Zuma told her.

"I'd prefer that Issun thing then. People won't necessarily get hers so why not do the same for me?" Tuck suggested.

"Don't normally take suggestions, but why not?" Sadie replied.

"That's sowted out then." Zuma stated. "Whewe awe you guys staying?"

"Aren't sure." Tuck admitted.

"Stay at the lookout then. They always seem to have room for guests." Aqua quipped.

"It would be nicer than what we usually use, Tuck. And Apollo wants us to have a 'true break' as he called it." Ella commented.

"You are more than welcome to stay, Tuck and Ella." Ryder said, walking up with Katie.

"Hey Ryder, did you ask Katie out finally?" Rocky asked without hesitation.

"Wh-what gave you that idea?" Ryder said quickly. Katie gave a small giggle.

"You awen't denying it, Wydew." Zuma pointed out. Ryder hung his head.

"Yes..." He said quietly.

"And I told him it was about time." Katie replied. Everyone laughed.

* * *

 **So if anyone is interested in more Tuck and Ella let me know. It will be a new story and completely against what I normally write so I can't promise even remote quality. I hope you enjoy.**


	25. Scavenger Hunt

**FINALLY! It is done. I will be able to add several old chapters that I wrote a while ago. I should release them within a few days.**

* * *

"So, this is it, at least until next year." Ella said.

"We'll miss you. You be careful out there. I for one will be checking in on the news whenever I am at The Lookout." Sadie said.

"Thank you. We'll try to be better about staying in contact, too. No promises. It gets busy with all the side jobs we do." Tuck replied. He noticed Ryder's look of concern. "Ryder, please don't worry about us. We're okay with this. It is better than dragging you all into the mess as well."

"I know, but it doesn't make knowing what exactly you go through any easier." Ryder replied.

"Send a postcard! Preferably as yourselves and not your hero selves." Rubble said.

"Apollo's a movie star right? Think you could get a signature of his? I don't care if he does only bit roles, everyone needs fans." Aqua added. "Just have him sign it under his character's name. Or title or whatever."

"We'll see." Tuck replied.

"He isn't exactly the nicest person." Ella added.

"Be safe, don't be a stranger." Rocky said.

"Hope to see you soon!" Skye called.

"We'll miss you!" Chase yelled.

"See you!" Marshall called.

"Adios mis amigos!" Tracker said.

"See ya later!" Everest shouted.

"Don't fowget to wite!" Zuma added. The group watched as Tuck and Ella left.

"Man, I'm really going to miss them. This week went by too fast" Marshall said sadly.

"I just hope they stay safe. Being a superhero at all times is dangerous." Ryder added.

"I doubt they want us to only worry about them all the time though. In fact they left me with something." Sadie said.

"What? What'd they leave you with?" Ryder asked.

"A scavenger hunt. We weren't able to entirely complete it but we will go as far as we got at least. Then I'll take you to the end." Sadie said.

"I'm sorry, but I've got dinner reservations." Ryder said.

"Oh... that's too bad. Could you join us for the first part, Sirrah? It kind of requires you. There is a segment for most of us, yours is first." Sadie said.

"Okay, what's the first hint?" Ryder asked. Sadie smiled.

"A lot of things began here. It is a second home to so many." Sadie read.

"Well that's easy, and convenient. The Pet Parlor." Ryder replied.

"Correct. Let's go!" Sadie said. The group headed to the Pet Parlor. Katie smiled as they walked in.

"What's everyone doing here?" Katie asked.

"Dropping off Ryder and getting the second part of the scavenger hunt." Sadie replied.

"Didn't you say there was supposed to be a challenge for each part of the scavenger hunt?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, but we couldn't think of one for Sirrah." Sadie admitted.

"I have one in mind, but it has nothing to do with his skills as a leader." Katie said with a devious smirk.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Ryder asked.

"Kiss me, right here, right now, in front of the pups." Katie told him. Ryder went beet red. Rubble grimaced. Sadie raised an eyebrow. The rest of the pups became very excited.

"You really expect him to do that, Barber?" Sadie asked.

"Not really, here, take the next clue a-" Katie began before getting her hand brushed to the side by Ryder, followed by the boy planting a long kiss on Katie's lips. Sadie's other eyebrow joined the first one as the pups gasped in shock. After a minute he broke away.

"That good enough?" He asked after a moment, face still beet red.

"Yes, I... Wow. I was mostly joking." Katie said still in shock.

"AHEM. The rest of us still need the clue, Barber." Sadie said, clearly not wanting to linger on what just happened.

"Aw..." Chase said.

"You'll have time to tease him later, Officer. You're up next." Sadie replied. Katie handed Chase the clue.

"This place, Sadie tells us, is very important to you. You've given us a why but how you remember this exact place is a mystery to all." Chase read. "The campsite I confessed is the general location. I know exactly where the next clue should be. Let's go."

"Was half expecting an earful for that." Sadie quipped.

"Eh, everyone already knows." Chase replied. "And you only just learned why that was so important to me."

"Well? Should we head to the old campsite?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Chase said. "I get the feeling though that somehow, a lot of small secrets are going to come out." They all headed to the campsite. When they got there they saw a small box sitting in a good space for setting up a tent.

"They got it exactly right." Chase said after seeing the box. "The next clue is there, right?"

"That one is a challenge actually." Sadie replied. Chase opened the box. He wrinkled his nose for a second before reading the note within.

"The thing you smell will lead you to the next clue." Chase read. He began sniffing the air and noticed a slightly old scent trail.

"They set this part up on their own yesterday morning, I hope you can find it, Officer." Sadie told him.

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem. They picked something with a long lasting scent." Chase replied. He quickly found the clue.

"Next up is Marshall." Sadie said.

"But the letter says it's for me." Rubble said.

"WHAT!? But we... they did some of this on their own time. They may have finished it. Now I hope that the mysteries aren't too hard or..." Sadie said before looking at Aqua.

"Most, if not all, of these places are important to each of you. Rubble, this is a place that of the pups, only you know of. We couldn't ask for Sadie's help without giving away a secret of the town. If you would prefer, you can go this alone with Ryder." Rubble read. "Well, going alone with Ryder isn't an option."

"Secret of the town?" Chase asked.

"Not really, but Ryder doesn't want us to dwell on some locations. It makes Adventure Bay 'Look a little less perfect'." Rubble replied.

"Adventure Bay has never been perfect." Chase said.

"Not my words. You'll get it when we get there." Rubble replied. He led them to the other side of town. There was a pathway slightly overgrown with weeds. Rubble began going through them. "It's this way!

"That's an actual pathway?" Marshall asked. Pretty soon they got through the weeds to a clearing of sorts. Before them sat a slightly small graveyard. The gravedigger looked at them.

"So, ya finally decided to break the illusion, eh?" He said.

"There's no illusion for us, Moriarty. Never has been." Rubble replied.

"I've always wondered why I never saw a graveyard." Chase murmured sadly.

"Adventure Bay is a place that likes to look forward and be happy, so somewhat hiding their sad past makes sense to me. Wish someone thought to say SOMETHING, but I don't blame them." Sadie said.

"I've known for years. Since..." Rubble began.

"This is where you were for a whole month, right? Before Danny visited you again." Rocky asked.

"Yeah. Hey Moriarty, did two golden retriever pups leave something here?" Rubble asked.

"Indeed they did. I guess you are here for the scavenger hunt, then." Moriarty replied with a scoff. He pulled out a box.

"Actually, one moment. I should show everyone where Danny is." Rubble replied. Moriarty got a look of surprise, then nodded. Rubble led them to one of the gravestones. "Hey Danny, everyone knows now, so they can visit you now too."

"Alright, I get the feelin you don't want to stick around much longer. Thanks for stickin round this long. You kids're all right." Moriarty said before handing them another letter. Rubble read it immediately.

"The next clue is hidden among the weeds. You could search awhile or you could fix up the entrance to this place. Adventure Bay should take care of the past, not just look to the future." Rubble read. "I couldn't agree more. Let's fix up that old entrance. I noticed some planks that I am guessing Ella somehow managed to sneak near the entrance. Nothing fancy for now though." The pups began cleaning the entrance. After about an hour they had manged to make a very simple gateway. Rocky got his truck and stored the rest of the planks for later. Rubble picked up the letter.

"Whose it for?" Aqua asked.

"You actually." Rubble replied.

"Uh, oh." Sadie said.

"This is hidden. Just go it with Rocky if you must. We don't know who all knows, but we figured it out. It wasn't hard." Aqua read. "Are you kidding me? Chase is the only one who doesn't know yet where my house is. Did they seriously manage to sneak around me though?"

"I had a feeling they did this, but I couldn't tell you how exactly. You were at The Lookout all week though." Sadie said.

"Where should I wait?" Chase asked.

"Don't worry about it, I think this is one mystery you aren't going to solve. You are too polite to get crucial clues." Aqua told him. The group began heading for the beach.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"The easiest way to figure it out yourself would have been shadowing me, which you aren't willing to do." Aqua told him.

"Well lately you aren't at your house during the day, so shadowing would just be pointless anyway." Rocky admitted. "A house which isn't too far, admittedly."

"But she only ever goes to is the beach or... The... Lookout." Chase began. "Did you mean she is close to home always?"

"Yes he did." Skye confirmed.

"Then it is in the cliffside of The Lookout, close to the beach. That's close enough for me." Chase said.

"Yep, and we are about there." Aqua said as they got to the beach. "So how are we doing this?"

"I'll go get my truck again," Rocky said with a sigh.

"No Wocky, I got it this time. Evewyone else can swim so I'll just take you acwoss." Zuma replied.

"Rubble and I made a back exit, too. So you could take that." Aqua said suddenly.

"That's done?" Rocky inquired.

"You sure?" Rubble asked.

"It's not like my home is a secret to you guys anymore." Aqua said, running up to The Lookout. Rocky followed her.

"We'll take the other entrance so Chase can see exactly where it is." Skye called. The group eventually met up around Aqua's puphouse. Just inside was a box. She opened it.

"You know the small side room? Tuck can fit in the crack to it and he left a clue there. Your challenge is to take the long way and retrieve it." Aqua read. "Oh boy. This might take a while in this form. Give me anywhere from five to seven minutes before worrying." She dove down into the ocean outside. Six minutes later her head popped up in another cave viewable through a crack in the cave wall.

"Whoa." Zuma said in awe.

"Found it!" Aqua called. "This one is for Marshall." She passed it through the crack. "I'm coming back!"

"Okay. I guess I'll read it while we wait for her return." Marshall said. This is a place you have been a student for years. Now you have taught."

"Finally, one we all know." Chase said.

"Yep, let's head to the farm." Marshall replied. Aqua rejoined them and they headed to The Lookout and got their vehicles, with Aqua in Rocky's truck.

"I'll stay behind you Zuma. That should keep me from going too fast." Sadie said. The group made their way to the farm. They entered the barn, where Sensei Yumi was waiting.

"Hello, my student, I have your challange here." Sensei Yumi stated. She opened up an envelope. "This challenge is quite simple, hope you didn't all walk here. Use your ladder and get the clue from the top of the silo."

"Okay!" Marshall called. He climbed the ladder and quickly grabbed the next clue. "It's for Everest!"

"Back to having no clue what to expect. We only got Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Tracker, and Rocky, at least that I was aware of." Sadie said.

"You didn't get me?" Zuma fake pouted. Sadie glared at him. He just grinned in response. Everest rolled her eyes and read her clue.

"Lessons started where you are but something new arose." She stopped reading aloud and started to scan the clue. "Okay, they attempted poetry. They didn't do very well. The next place is the new dojo, next to the mountain bridge. Let's go!" The group headed off the farm as Sensei Yumi and Farmer Al waved farewell. They quickly reached the Dojo.

"Let's get inside, it's cold here." Marshall said.

"Why'd you get your dojo built here here if you don't like the cold?" Sadie asked.

"It was convenient for me. Not to mention this is where he confessed." Everest quipped.

"It was, wasn't it?" Aqua stated. "It's also where Marshall, Everest, Rocky, and Jake discovered my secret."

"Sorry..." Everest said as they filed into the dojo.

"Wasn't a problem. I have true friends now. This would have been a good spot for me too, if I wasn't worse with cold than Marshall." Aqua replied. They noticed Francois standing at the back.

"What's Francois doing here?" Chase asked.

"He's one of the people who agreed to do upkeep on the dojo." Marshall explained. "Hey Francois, do you have the challange?"

"I know where it is, one moment." Francois replied. He went to a back room. He came back quickly with a letter. He gave it to Everest.

"This challenge isn't perfect, but neither is Tuck's poetry. Build an igloo. A judge will always be watching. Well, that's ominous." Everest said.

"Let's build it together." Marshall said.

"Wouldn't be fair doing it alone." Everest replied. "We probably will want to finish withen the hour. Sun will be setting soon."

"Hopefully we finish before I have to deal with cold scales." Aqua quipped. The group worked fast and built the igloo quickly. Adventure Bay was coated in the orange glow of sunset as they finished. The igloo wasn't perfect but it was finished. From under the dojo ran Bayberry the skunk. She gave Skye the next clue and jumped into the igloo.

"For some, the best memories are in this place. It is different for many." Skye read. "Mine is at The Lookout... home. I get the feeling specifially the balcony"

"Ok, one moment." Everest said. "Bayberry? Do you want a ride down the mountain?" The skunk shook her head and gave a smile that seemed to say, "Thanks anyway." The group began going down the mountain and heading to The Lookout. Skye led them all up to the balcony and quickly found the challenge.

"What's special about here?" Marshall asked.

"Chase and I come here often to just talk." Skye explained. "Small things, mostly. But all worth it."

"Here's the challenge Skye!" Rubble called. Skye came over and grabbed the letter.

"Short simple and sweet, the next clue is hanging from the parascope." Skye read. She smiled.

"It was not simple getting it up there. Ella had trouble being gentle. I am amazed the parascope is intact." Sadie mentioned.

"Well it should be quick getting it back off." Skye replied. She produced her wings and quickly got the next clue. "It's for Tracker!" Tracker jumped.

"Everything okay Echo?" Sadie asked.

"Si solo un poco nervioso." Tracker replied.

"Um... I seriously still don't understand that. I know I little French but haven't the foggiest when it comes to Spanish." Sadie told him

"I'm just a little nervous, I said." Tracker explained.

"Here you go!" Skye said passing him the clue.

"Olga, Maria, Lotus, and Forrest. We know you haven't talked to any of them in a long time, but you almost always went somewhere." Tracker read. "I can't believe I got it right, this is leading me to Sylvia. She should be hanging out in the pasture alone but she is going to be so confused. And possibly angry."

"You think we didn't ask her?" Sadie asked. "She may be surprised at our exact timing but she said we were welcome to visit."

"Okay..." Tracker said nervously. The group headed towards Farmer Al's Pastures as the sun faded. Sylvia turned to face them.

"Hunh, I figured I'd be seeing you tomarrow at this point." The Belgian Malinois quipped. She revealed the challenge sitting behind her. "Brought it just in case."

"Thanks Sylvia." Sadie said.

"No problem. It's the least I can do for all you guys have done for Al and Yumi." She replied.

"There is a single tree in these pastures. The clue is in the branches." Tracker read. "Moving right along, then. The challenges they created on their own seem a bit more elaborate." Tracker said before using his cables to climb the tree. He grabbed the next clue. "For Rocky!"

"Oh yay! Wait..." Sadie began.

"First meetings are only need to be simple, but this is a weird place for you to be." Rocky read. "Just because I don't like water doesn't mean my first meeting somewhere near water is that weird."

"I'm guessing the answer is the beach." Aqua said.

"How did we not see that when we were at the beach?" Sadie asked. "I somehow managed to forget about the location of this one till now."

"Does it matter? Let's go to the beach." Aqua said. "I could use a dip real quick anyways, what with having this form." Sadie suddenly lit up.

"I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this, but the twins wanted your words. How did you fall for Nightlight, Mutt? They specifically wanted to know what you like about her looks." Sadie said.

"Looks aren't important." Rocky said. When he noticed Aqua's somewhat hurt look he continued. "If they must know, everything, night and day. From her eyes that glimmer like late sunset to her seashell-like tussle of fur, to her tails, both of them." Sadie's eyebrow rose.

"You care to finish that thought, Mutt? Kinda came out... odd. Yeah, odd." Sadie said.

"Her tail during the day is way longer than most Boykin Spaniels and her night tail has a cute and unique diamond pattern." Rocky finished. They arrived at the beach. Rocky quickly noticed the box sticking out of the sand. "Yep, right where I first saw her.

"And where we used to talk before I joined. I didn't realize this was still precious to you." Aqua quipped.

"Unlike the other challenges, we had to be creative with yours, Sadie is the only one who comes close to you in resourcefulness. There is a toy boat tethered to the bridge with the next clue." Rocky read.

"Sorry bout this, Mutt." Sadie said.

"I'll go with you." Tracker offered.

"I'll dwive alongside you." Zuma added.

"Thanks. I'd appreciate some company. Leave the actual challenge of grabbing the toy boat to me though." Rocky replied. The trio set out. They quickly found the toy boat. Rocky gingerly picked it up and checked for the recipient. "It's yours Zuma!"

"Awesome! Looks like Sadie is last then." Zuma said.

"If she got one. She helped with half of them." Tracker pointed out.

"Figuwing out a place for you was the hawdest to do Zuma, as you hold so much deaw to you. We had to go with the place you had the funniest moment." Zuma read.

"So Seal Island." Rocky said.

"Yep, you make youw way thewe, I'll go tell evewyone else." Zuma replied. Rocky did so and eventually everyone met up at the lighthouse. Cap'n Turbut came out.

"So I see you sweet pups decided to start scavenging today." Cap'n Turbot said.

"Yep." Sadie said.

"Here is the challenge." The Cap'n said.

"The clue is beneath the waves west of Seal Island." Zuma read. "Well this is going to be cold. Be right back." He dove into the water. He came back up with a box.

"Okay, so what's within?" Sadie asked. Zuma opened it.

"Youws," Zuma replied. Sadie took a deep breath.

"This was your plan to finish this endevor. You may bring them there now." Sadie read. "Let's return to the mainland." The group returned and followed Sadie towards the mountains. They went into a small side path and soon came to a clearing. The clearing was covered in flowers.

"Holy cow. Did, did you grow this, Sadie?" Zuma asked.

"Not exactly. I planted the seeds and let nature do the rest. I wasn't expecting them to cover everything. I just figured you all would want to see." Sadie explained. She noticed a final, larger but still small box with a note outside it. She picked it up and opened it, revealing a disc.

"What does it mean?" Skye asked.

"The note was a final clue, 'this is the end of the challenges'. It said." Sadie replied. Everyone got a call.

"PAW Patrol, I hope you are about done. It's getting very late and I would like it if you could return." Ryder said.

"We are on our way. All of us." Chase replied. They all returned to The Lookout and showed the disc to Ryder.

"I'll play it real quick." Ryder replied with a smile. He put the disc into a player and they all sat in front of the TV.

"Hello? Hello? Is it working? Hey PAW Patrol, this is our farewell disc. We hope to return next year but we can't guarentee that, so we felt it necessary to record something, in case you just needed to hear someone." Ella began. Tuck was in the background writing something. He looked up.

"We decided to leave a recording of our favorite things about each and every one of you." Tuck continued.

"Chase. We love your courage and your loyalty. You never stop doing your best regardless of the situation." Ella continued.

"Marshall. We love your goofiness and your determination. You don't let a simple lighthearted attitude make you vulnerable." Tuck said.

"Skye. We love your sweetness and your energy. You are always willing to just have fun and not let anything sour your mood." Ella stated.

"Rocky. We love your intelligance and your resourcefulness. You always seem to have a plan." Tuck remarked.

"Rubble. You... well let's just say that if you ever became interested in a relationship, you would have no problem. You are sweet and charming." Ella said with a blush, the pups noticed Tuck was the same way.

"Ahem, Zuma. You are fun and... well... likeable. It isn't hard to befriend you as you are just so friendly. It's hard not to befriend you when met." Tuck said.

"Everest. We love your kindness and sense of adventure. We know you love a good challenge, and that's always a good thing." Ella continued.

"Tracker. We love your courage and ... well, once again the fact that you are so likeable. You will do anything to help those you meet." Tuck quipped.

"Aqua... well we haven't known you for long and we didn't really hang out. But the fact that you were willing to trust us with knowledge you don't want spread around despite that fact means a lot to us." Ella said.

"And finally Sadie. You might be rough around edges but you have a heart of gold. Thanks for allowing us to confide in you." Tuck said. "Also Ryder, you are the best leader a pup could ask for."

"Well that it." Ella began.

"Till next time, PAW Patrol." The twins finished together. The video ended and the pups gave small smile.

"Well I don't want to get up now." Sadie said.

"That's okay, you all can stay here for tonight." Ryder said.

"Till next time, Tuck and Ella." Rubble whispered, with rest of the pups nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **Whew... Hope you enjoyed my longest chapter yet. I have no plans for anything nearly that length.**


	26. Sweetie's New Home

**So I can now post some of my older chapters. I wrote the next few a year ago at least. Back then I was into the mission PAW episodes so most of the upcoming involve her. As usual please enjoy and thanks to Mr. CBear56 for proofreading.**

* * *

"Hello PAW Patrol!" Sweetie called as Ryder answered the puppad.

"Sweetie!?" The PAW Patrol besides Ryder yelled.

"Yes, it is I, Queen Sweetie. I have called to..." Sweetie began.

"What did you do this time, Queen Bee?" Sadie asked.

"What? Oh no, I actually am queen of my... wait. Who are you?" Sweetie asked.

"Last week in Trameston. The 'barbarian' as you put it." Sadie replied.

"Ah yes, you. Well, I am not calling to claim that I am queen of Barkingburg or Trameston. Louie managed to convince his former owner to buy us our own little island. I didn't think it would be fair if I didn't tell you where I live now. Go ahead and track my location." Sweetie explained. Ryder hit the button to locate her. She appeared to be in the middle of the ocean.

"What? There isn't any land there." Ryder replied.

"So you may think, it has a high tide yes, but nothing I can't handle, at high tide Louie and I hang around the center of the isle. It is quite big at low tide. I don't know how this place wasn't found sooner." Sweetie explained.

"How are you getting food?" Sadie asked.

"We trade what we can find with Trameston and Barkingburg, which unfortunately is mostly fish, though I occasionally find some precious stones and lost items. You'd be amazed at what washes up on the shores here." Sweetie explained. She was beginning to look annoyed.

"So I guess that means that we are done with Mission Paw." Rubble quipped, looking slightly disappointed. Sweetie perked up.

"Oh no you aren't, didn't you hear me? I told you my location to make things fair. I need to keep myself ready should someone else try to take MY home, so I plan on stirring up trouble still from time to time. We have already warned the princess and Louie's former owner of that detail and they agreed to it as long as we promised to not cause trouble for two months at least. Hopefully my skills don't get rusty in that time." Sweetie told him a little too enthusiastically. "By the way, I never realized just how hard it is to actually rule a kingdom until now. I don't even have any subjects yet!"

"Do you really think people are going to want to give up their current lives to work at a kingdom ruled by someone with a history of bad deeds?" Ryder asked.

"I didn't say I was expecting much for now, but loathe as I am to admit it, Louie is better at talking to people than I am, so hopefully he can convince some people to come." Sweetie replied.

"Mi amore, I have a few civilians who agreed to at least try out our kingdom." Louie suddenly called.

"Oh wow, that was fast. Well, gotta go meet my new subjects, see ya!" Sweetie told them before hanging up.

"Well, that happened." Ryder said simply.

"Should we be concerned, Ryder?" Chase asked.

"Only time will tell, Chase." Ryder replied. " I don't know if she is going to show us who she has until we meet her again in about two months."

"So you trust that she will wait that long?" Skye asked.

"She is on shaky ground already, I don't think she wants to risk anything too soon." Ryder replied.

"Okay... I am not wholely convinced but I trust your judgement." Chase replied nervously.

"Sirrah hasn't let you down before has he? I believe that she means it." Sadie told him.

"You have only dealt with her once, though." Skye pointed out.

"I actually agree with Sadie, believe it or not." Rocky added.

"It's okay you two, it is good to have other opinions, do you want to check to make sure there is actually something there?" Ryder asked.

"Yes actually." Skye replied.

"Okay, we will do that with the air patroller. No stealth mode though. She went through the trouble of telling us a location so let's be nice and not sneak up on her." Ryder told them.

"I don't understand why you call that stealth mode. It is louder and stands out more during the day." Sadie told him.

"Hey, Ryder? Can I go to Everest's?" Marshall asked.

"We really should have you there Marshall." Ryder replied. Marshall hung his head.

"I will suit up and go with him, after all Everest is practically a member of the core group now, she is at the Lookout more often than me and I live not too far away." Aqua replied.

"Oh... alright then." Ryder replied.

"I am going to follow you Rocky, so try not to run too much. I can handle the bouncing, but I don't think Marshall and Everest would appreciate it." Aqua replied.

"Bouncing?" Skye asked.

"You know how the puptags bounce around your neck when you run? If I am watching you guys while that happens, the camera goes crazy. Due to having lived my life in the waves, I am used to the effect. I hear that it makes land dwellers sick to their stomach though." Aqua explained.

"Oh, sorry about that, I bet it makes it hard to do your job, hunh?" Skye asked sheepishly.

"Usually I just switch camera, but occasionally it gives me a glimpse of something that would normally be in the camera's blind spot. Actually if Rocky hadn't run to the castle that time two years ago, I would have never seen Louie. So really, there isn't anything to apologize for." Aqua told her.

"All right, PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller!" Ryder called.

"I'll follow you down Marshall." Aqua told him. The two of them took the slide down as the others took the elevator. Marshall quickly rode up the mountain.

"Hey Marshall!" Everest called cheerily. "Oh, and Aqua? What are you doing here?"

"Business, believe it or not. It was a good thing Tracker, Sadie, and I had been visiting the Lookout." Aqua explained.

"What's going on?" Everest asked quickly.

"Sweetie called and has claimed to have her own kingdom. It appears as though it is in the middle of the ocean though." Marshall explained.

"So why is Aqua here? I thought she hated it up here." Everest asked.

"Marshall wanted to visit you and Ryder wanted him to come along, we compromised and I came up with him so I could use the portable camera to watch everything. It also gave us the chance to add you to the meeting." Aqua told her. "Woof! Portable camera feed!"

"Hello Aqua, we are almost there. Take a look." Rocky told her as he looked out a window.

"Hey... That looks familiar..." Aqua quipped.

"It is surprising just how much of the world is still not yet formed." Everest commented.

"That actually has been there for a while, I am sure of it." Aqua said suddenly.

"Okay..." Rocky said slowly. The air patroller began descending to the island.

"Wasn't expecting them to visit..." Sweetie said.

"That the Air Patroller, milady?" A male Dobermann pup asked.

"Yep, though I don't think I have seen the Air Patroller look like that." Sweetie replied.

"Well well, couldn't wait to meet us, could they?" A female Dalmation added.

"I told you I wouldn't cause any problems for at least two months!" Sweetie yelled.

"Well it isn't like you said we couldn't come check it out. Not to mention that it was a bit suspicious that you were appearently in the middle of the ocean. You aren't exactly known for being trustworthy." Ryder told her.

"How dare... okay yeah that is true." Sweetie conceded. "So appearently, this island only raised above the surface a couple months ago. It has been close to the surface for a while now though.

"Are you sure it has only recently appeared on the surface?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sweetie asked

"I could have sworn I had been there before." Aqua explained.

"Ah yes, you are a merpup at night. I don't know, but I am sure our ecologist could look into this." Sweetie said before looking at a pup of unknown breed. "Geon, please see if you can find anything on this island in the past."

"Yes, Milady." The pup replied before running into a building Ryder had only just noticed.

"Ecologist?" Ryder asked.

"Oh yeah, Louie went out of his way to find a counter for your entire core group. We have Marcy, the Fire pup." Sweetie began.

"Doubling as a doctor." The dalmation, Marcy, added.

"Geon, the ecologist, who is the one who went to research this area's history." Sweetie continued.

"He knows an impressive amount about space too." Louie added. Sweetie rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah no... he knows about how to work a satalite, that is about it. Did you not hear his description of himself?" Sweetie told him.

"Still sounds impressive." Rocky admitted.

"Ahem, next is Lilian, our water and deepsea pup." Sweetie continued, gesturing to a Boykin Spaniel.

"Who is the Chihuahua? He is cute." Lilian quipped.

"W-What?" Tracker said nervously. Sweetie rolled her eyes.

"Please don't flirt with the enemy." Sweetie told her.

"They aren't enemies right now." Lilian replied.

"Seriously Louie? You found a flirt?" Sweetie asked.

"I had no idea mi amore." Louie said with a shrug. Sweetie shook her head and turned back to Ryder.

"Next is Quincy, our knight and lawbringer." Sweetie continued her introductions.

"I live to serve whoever wishes my services." The oddly fluffy tailed Dobermann pup said after the introduction.

"And finally, Golde, our builder and precious metal appraiser." Sweetie finished. The Akita Inu in the group simply nodded.

"What about me? Who is my 'counter'?" Skye asked.

"That would be moi." Louie replied.

"Indeed. He nearly outflew you last time." Sweetie replied.

"Yeah, he has been getting pretty good at flying." Skye admitted.

"Now that you have confirmation that there is something here and have met my servants, I must ask that you leave." Sweeie said with a huff. Then she blushed. "It isn't like my kingdom is much to look at anyways."

"Fine then. We learned what we wanted anyways, thank you for not trying to kick us out immediately." Ryder replied.

"See you in a few months!" She called as they boarded the Air Patroller. Behind her, a couple of her servants were whispering amongst themselves.

"I don't think she will take this plan well." Marcy whispered.

"Yeah, but she will appreciate it afterwards." Lilian replied.

"Alrighty then, I shall give the suggestion of letting us visit them." Golde told them.

"I don't think playing with someone's emotions is very fair, but it is our best chance to win more of a kingdom, I will admit." Marcy replied.

"I seem to have gotten his attention at least. Looks like I guessed right. He is single. He has always been single." Lilian whispered back.

* * *

 **Welp. I should have gotten this out sooner. Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoyed.**


	27. Chase's Training

**Intermission. I wrote this chapter after what will be a three parter but realized that absolutely nothing happening for two months made no sense. So here you go! Thanks to Mr. CBear56 for proofreading.**

* * *

The PAW Patrol had just finished a mission at the farm. Marshall and Chase had been the responders.

"Hey Marshall? How long has it been since we have just hung out?" Chase asked. Marshall gave a look of thought.

"I can't remember. It has been awhile, though." Marshall admitted.

"You guys have girlfriends, you haven't had time for each other." Sylvia said walking up. "That is why I won't take on a boyfriend, too much commitment and it would distract me from my work."

"Too bad for you. I think Tracker would be interested if you asked." Marshall told her.

"Nah, he's a good friend but nothing more." Sylvia replied. "Not to mention Lilian is with him." Chase shook his head.

"Just leave it Marshall. If they want to get together it will happen, until then we should stay out of it." He said.

"Either way, I kinda want to hang out with my brother for a while." Marshall said.

"You have a brother?" Sylvia asked. Chase gave a light laugh.

"He means me, Sylvia. We have always been close so we tend to consider each other brothers." Chase explains.

"That's cute." Sylvia said somewhat sarcastically.

"What's your deal, Sylvia?" Chase asked with a hint of anger.

"I never had a good relationship with my siblings and never really felt close to anyone when I was younger." Sylvia explained. "I guess I'm just... jealous?" She continued, sounding unsure.

"Why didn't you mention it last time we asked you about your past?" Marshall asked.

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning then." Sylvia replied.

"Know you do have friends in the PAW Patrol." Chase told her.

"Thanks, if you guys aren't busy today perhaps the two of you can hang out on the farm? Don't worry, I am about to go back to work so you two can enjoy some brotherly bonding." Sylvia told them.

"That works for me." Ryder said suddenly. "I am going to head back, alright you two?"

"Okay Ryder, see you later." Chase said. He looked at Marshall. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm... " Marshall said before looking at Chase, who shrugged. Then Marshall's face lit up. "Maybe we can ask Farmer Yumi if we could do some pup-fu practice!" Chase looked at him, unamused.

"Marshall, you are a brown belt. I am still a yellow belt. I don't think you need any more practice." Chase said.

"I could help you with the balance test, that is the only one you still need to work on." Marshall replied.

"Sure I guess..." Chase conceded. Marshall headed into the farmhouse and asked Farmer Yumi if she could watch.

"Sorry Marshall. It isn't going to be easy with Winry whining all the time for me to be doing anything besides keeping an eye on her while Al and Sylvia are working." She told him.

"Oh..." Marshall said hanging his head.

"You are welcome to use the dojo barn to train on your own though." Farmer Yumi added. At that moment Winry began crying. "Sorry Marshall, I need to get back to Winry, I might come by later to see how things are going." With that Marshall exited the farmhouse and returned to Chase.

"So?" Chase asked.

"We can use the dojo, but Winry makes it so she can't come watch." Marshall replied.

"Ok, so I guess you are sensei then?" Chase asked.

"I guess so. Wouldn't be the first time though." Marshall replied. They entered the barn. "Let's see... This hay bale could..." He said as he began setting something up.

"What the heck?" Chase asked as he looked at the... thing Marshall had set up.

"We'll have to do balance practice a bit differently. We don't have the balance ball." Marshall explained.

"Alright." Chase said with a sigh. "Here we go!" He got up on a hay bale. "So now what?"

"I'm going to..." Marshall began before giving the haybale a push, causing it to rock on the precarious "support" he set up.

"Whoa! You could have given me a warning!" Chase called.

"Sorry... I thought not telling you would be the closest to the ball I could get." Marshall explained.

"Nope, I'm still up here. All you did was scare me half to death." Chase replied slightly grumpily.

"Either that, this isn't going to work at all, or..." Marshall began as he gives a push from another angle. Chase scrambled and barely managed to recover just as it settled. "...you are getting better."

"Please stop doing that!" Chase yelled.

"Sorry! This is my first time teaching intermediate pup-fu. Especially without normal tools. I am not sure where to begin if..." He gives another push. "I don't learn..." he gives another push, Chase fails to stay on with the second push. "...your limits. You okay?"

"Ow..." Chase said quietly. Then he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Marshall asked.

"Not going to lie, I didn't think you training me would be harder than what Farmer Yumi usually does." Chase explained. "You don't hold back. I like that. I thought that if you were ever bullied for any reason I would have to rescue you. I can see now that even if you are unsure of what actions you are taking you still go through with them."

"Wait so you aren't mad about how I am training you? I mean it is super unorthodox." Marshall asked.

"And the fact that you ask that proves my point. One thing I will say is be careful. Those ideals can get you into trouble." Chase told him.

"I know that. I really just want to help you, regardless of what you are thinking, but if you don't really mind, I won't hold back." Marshall told him. Chase got back up on the haybale.

"Give me everything you've..." Chase began. He let out a surpised yip when Marshall began once again shaking the hay bale. He quickly fell again, lasting a slight bit shorter than before.

"Impressive. You nearly tied the length of time you were on last time and this time I was actively trying to knock you down." Marshall quipped. Then he gave a worried look. "You okay? Should I dial back?"

"Nope! I don't think I have had nearly so much fun with balance practice. Though I will say I am glad I brought my spy helmet." Chase said.

"Agreed. Safety first! Climb back up when you are ready." Marshall told him. They continued the training for hours, with Chase slowly improving. Suddenly Farmer Yumi came in.

"What is... you two are still here." She said more than asked.

"Sensei? I thought you were watching Winry." Marshall said.

"Marshall, that was three hours ago." She told him.

"Wait, we've training for three hours?" Marshall asked in shock. "All we ever did was balance training."

"How?" Yumi asked. Marshall explained. "Oh... that works. It is incredibly unorthodox but it works. Let me go get the balance ball. I would like to test how you are coming along Chase."

* * *

 **These two are awesome as a team. It feels nice to write something entirely wholesome every once in a while. I will try doing these friendship chapters a little bit more. I hope you enjoyed.**


	28. Trouble Brewing

**Alright back to the arc. I wish I had split up Scavenger Hunt like I had these ones. That chapter took too long to finish. Anyways, please enjoy and thanks to Mr. CBear56 for proofreading.**

* * *

Ryder was tense. It had been two months to the day since Sweetie had given them that warning. He was expecting a call from the princess at any second.

"Relax, she won't call until Tracker and Lilian's date is over, Sweetie has much more common decency than she used to have." Chase told him. At that moment, Ryder got a call. The call however, was not from the princess.

"Hello PAW Patrol, believe it or not I have a request." Sweetie told them.

"What is it Sweetie?" Ryder replied.

"Today was supposed to be a planning day for the first... erm, attack I guess? Anyways, half my group is missing. Could you keep an eye out for them?" Sweetie asked.

"Well we already know where Lilian is, she is on a date with Tracker." Ryder replied.

"WHAT!? I explicitly told her that today was a planning day!" Sweetie yelled.

"I will call Tracker and let him know." Ryder told her as he moved her call to the big screen. Chase already had a bad feeling. Ryder called and got no answer. "Hunh, no answer. I didn't think any of the pups would ignore me to enjoy a date."

"Oh bloody... When you catch Lilian, work her hard!" Sweetie yelled.

"What?" Ryder asked.

"I told her not to prepare anything until the two months were over. So what does she do? Pretend to find someone cute that she is attracted to and kidnap him so he couldn't get in the way." Sweetie said.

"That seems needlessly complex. What makes you think that?" Ryder asked. Sweetie blushed.

"I may have actually thought of using the same strategy before a couple years ago but decided against it for a multitude of reasons." Sweetie replied. Ryder and Chase gave her a look.

"Seriously? Which of us were you going to do that to?" Chase asked. Sweetie looked down, still blushing.

"Umm... you?" She said almost questioningly.

"Seriously? I have been dating Skye for the last... oh, that was one of the reasons, wasn't it?" Chase replied.

"Enough about me, I would recommend calling the rest of the PAW Patrol now!" Sweetie said quickly.

"Right, PAW Patrol! To the lookout! All paws on deck!" Ryder called.

"Wydew needs us all!" Zuma called. "Follow me Sadie!"

"Of course!" Sadie replied. They quickly rode up to the lookout. There, they met up with Aqua, Rubble, and Everest.

"Where is everyone?" Aqua asked. They got into the elevator and after an odd pause, began going up. The pups immediately started to panic and whimper, realizing that something was wrong. They got to the top and nervously got into position.

"Aqua, I need you to immediately see if you can connect to the puptags for those that are missing." Ryder said quickly.

"What? Umm... I'll see what I can see." She said before getting her camera feed.

"Er... PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase called.

"Are we though?" Ryder asked.

"Keep it together, Ryder, or you will never find them." Sweetie replied.

"Why is she on the call?" Aqua asked.

"Appearently Louie was a little too good at getting people like me. Lilian tricked your friend Tracker and somehow managed to capture the others that are missing. At least, that is what it seems like. I am going to help you on the mission because I explicitly told her not to plan anything until the two months were up. Not to mention that her plan is a bit too cruel." Sweetie explained.

"Not that you never thought of it." Chase quipped.

"Yeah, the butler's story was one of the other reasons I decided against it." Sweetie explained. "Anyways! I am going to try connecting to the other members I am missing and we are all going to come join you on this mission."

"No response, Ryder, I connected to them but I can't see anyone and the cameras aren't moving. They have been removed from their owners." Aqua informed him.

"Without Skye, we can't search for them from the sky." Ryder said. Then he got an idea. "Chase, switch to spy mode!"

"Ok, on it, Ryder!" Chase said before going to switch, after switching he returned.

"Ok, here is the plan..." Ryder began.

Later and elsewhere, Sylvia was spending time taking a break from her work and was taking a walk around Adventure Bay. She noticed Chase's drone flying around. She looked over and waved with a smile. She knew Chase quite well. After all, they were fierce rivals in the herding competitions. Suddenly, she heard something. Was that... whispers? She motioned to the drone and quickly moved to the source of the noise. The drone followed her. She really hoped that she wasn't wasting Chase's time. She then saw Zuma coming up in his hovercraft.

"What is going on?" She asked him.

"You got his attention despite not knowing what is going on? Why?" Zuma asked.

"I heard whispers in this direction and took a shot in the dark that it was related to why he had his drone out." Sylvia explained.

"It is quite possible." Zuma replied. He shut down the hovercraft and mentioned that Sylvia had a lead into his puptag.

"Why did he follow me if he didn't know why I signaled?" Sylvia asked.

"To let me know whewe you wewe headed so I could ask why you signaled him.." Zuma replied.

"Sorry about that, but I wasn't sure what else to do. I am not trained for rescues and the like in the way you guys are." Sylvia replied.

"Maybe you can help us." Zuma told her.

"I highly doubt that, your team has no weaknesses." Sylvia replied.

"Yeah well, we awe missing half of ouw team. That is actually who we awe looking fow. We have evidence that points to them having been pupnapped." Zuma replied. Sylvia got a serious look.

"Tell me everything." Sylvia told him.

Meanwhile, Tracker was waking up. He looked at his surrondings. He noticed Skye shivering in a cage next to him, seemingly having a nightmare. He looked the other way and noticed Rocky and Marshall sleeping in cages next to him. He then noticed that he too, was in a cage.

"Ah, so you are awake. Didn't expect you to be the first awake." A voice said. Tracker looked over to see Golde.

"Wha..? Golde? What's going on?" Tracker asked. Golde gave a short laugh. Lilian took this moment to enter the room. "Lilian, Lil, mi flor, my flower, why am I in a cage? Why are my friends in cages?" He asked her only for her to smile deviously.

"Tracker, think about it. We are citizens of Sweetieland, and now you and several of your friends are in cages. You are smart enough to put two and two together." Marcy said from her position up above him.

"Wait... you don't mean..." Tracker began, shaking in fear.

"Yep, your 'flower' has been playing you like a fiddle, and just for the record, this wasn't my idea, or even Sweetie's. Lilian came up with this on her own." Marcy replied.

"So... THE LAST COUPLE OF MONTHS HAVE BEEN A LIE!?" He yelled at Lilian. He immediately began banging on the cage bars, yelling something in spanish that Marcy was sure she didn't want translated. Skye woke up with a start.

"Tracker? Where are we? What's going on?" Skye asked, but she was completely ignored. She took a moment to gather her surroundings, noticing that Rocky and Marshall were in their own cages and beginning to wake up as well. She also noticed an apprehensive Golde, a shocked Lilian, and a remorseful looking Marcy. "Alright you three, can someone explain to me why we are in cages and Tracker is yelling at the top of his lungs?" She asked the three. However, at that moment, Tracker stopped yelling, finally noticing that Skye was awake.

"The whole thing was a lie, the flirting, the dates, the gifts, all of it!" Tracker told her through clinched teeth. Skye looked at Lilian with an appalled look.

"You are the worst kind of pup Lilian!" Skye yelled.

"Anything for Queen Sweetie!" Lilian replied.

"You are making it sound like it was her idea! Sweetie for one told us to focus on getting the island up and running and to not start planning anything until the two months were over! Man how I wish I had listened to her now!" Marcy screamed. "I know you won't accept it, but I am sorry I didn't say anything, Tracker. Emotions aren't toys."

"With that attitude, Sweetie will punish us. She'll reward us if we win." Lilian said.

"What kind of two-faced attitude is that?" Rocky yelled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lilian asked.

"You don't care about your queen! You care about your position in her court! And you are going about it the wrong way!" He told her.

"We kind of made friends with her. Kind of." Marshall added.

"You honestly trust her to not stab you in the back?" Golde asked.

"Our 'friendship' if that's what you want to call it is complicated, of course we expect her to stab us in the back, but this is worse than her pupnapping of Chase. She didn't fake interest in him and then laugh at his face." Rocky said with a growl.

"Actually, minus the interest part that is exactly what she did." Skye admitted.

"The interest is the part that upsets me! Look at Tracker and tell me he looks okay!" Rocky replied. Everyone turned to Tracker, who looked like the world had fallen apart around him.

Meanwhile, Sylvia was riding with Rubble. She had actually caught wind of the last location Skye had been seen before her disappearance. She decided to help the group since they were short on members. Sweetie had also joined the search party with Louie, Quincy, and Geon. Her anger was extremely visible. Louie looked extremely sorry, most likely blaming himself for the situation.

"So this is the spot!" Sylvia said as they came to a stop.

"What else was mentioned?" Chase asked.

"Something about an Akita Inu..." Sylvia responded.

"THAT'S where Golde went, I thought it was strange that she would be working alone. So that means that Marcy..." Sweetie began as she got a call.

"Sweetie? Oh thank goodness you picked up. I'm sorry that I did this, it wasn't right. Even if it was for you I should have listened to you." The caller said.

"Marcy? Where are you?" Sweetie growled.

"We are..." Marcy began.

"Oh no you don't!" Sweetie heard Lilian say before hearing the sounds of a struggle.

"Marcy? Marcy, what is going on?" Sweetie yelled.

"Sorry about that your Majesty! Marcy is a prisoner too now, quite a pity." Lilian said

"Lilian! I told you nothing for two months!" Sweetie yelled.

"Yeah, well when Adventure Bay belongs to you, you will be thanking me." Lilian replied.

"I don't..." Sweetie began before Lilian terminated contact. "Tch, she's an apple as rotten as me but I don't think she realizes that winning is no longer my top priority."

"Everyone, split up and look for clues!" Chase yelled.

* * *

 **Well that just happened. I honestly don't know what to put here. As usual I hope you enjoyed.**


	29. All's Well That Ends Well

**And now, after over a year on the backburner, the Sweetie's New Home saga is finally posted. Long I have waited for this. Well... anyways. As usual please enjoy and thanks to Mr. CBear56 for proofreading.**

* * *

"Chase! Over here!" Sylvia called. Chase came over and noticed a particular pair of goggles on the ground.

"Skye's goggles!" Chase yelled, now angry.

"Well, at least I know they aren't afraid to get their paws dirty." Sweetie quipped. Chase gave her a look. "What? I'm not always going to be on your side. Having pups willing to get their paws dirty will be a boon."

"How heavy is Golde's scent? I can't pick up Skye's scent through this." Chase told Sweetie while wrinkling his nose.

"That is an experimental scent blocker that Geon was working on." Sweetie explained after sniffing the air. She then wrinkled her nose.

"A scent blocker only works if it doesn't have a distinct scent itself." Chase quipped.

"Good point, I'll have to tell him that." Sweetie said.

"Didn't you say you weren't planning anything?" Rubble asked.

"We weren't. We had no plans for it, Geon just wanted to make it. At least, I hope that is what it was." Sweetie told him. "He mentioned there was a specific way to use it, which he never explained to any of us. I am going to call him up."

Meanwhile, the rest of the team were searching in the last place Rocky and Marshall were supposed to be. Quincy revealed that Marcy had agreed to help them with something as a sort of parting gift, but he felt no reason to tell anyone. Aqua began looking around the room carefully.

"There was a scuffle involving water here. Injuries were most likely minor as there is no blood. A dent... oh." She began.

"What happened?" Everest asked.

"Someone was knocked against this wall, and that wall." Aqua explained.

"How can you tell?" Quincy asked.

"Fur." Aqua said simply.

"W-whose fur?" Sadie asked.

"Hold up, I need to look closely." Aqua explained.

"Let me guess, white fur and gray fur." Geon said. Everest held her breath. Aqua seemed to pale.

"I'll look." Zuma said, noticing Aqua's nervousness. He took a closer look. "A few black haiws with the white but this is definately Mawshall's fuw." At that Everest burst into tears.

"...And I see gray fur at this wall." Aqua said shakily.

"Are you saying that you think Marcy did this? I won't believe it until I see it. She doesn't like to fight." Quincy told them.

"She is a citizen of Sweetie's kingdom, I am suwe she would fight if she had to." Zuma replied.

"Maybe she didn't really fight. She was supposed to be helping them with something right Quincy?" Geon began.

"That is correct." Quincy replied, confused.

"Maybe they weren't expecting her to attack when they were here. Maybe she took them by surprise and knocked them out before they could retaliate. It would explain the water." Geon explained.

"...Indeed it would. Are you sure you had no idea about this?" Aqua asked with an angry glare.

"His deduction skills are insane sometimes, other times his ideas make no sense and are wildly inaccurate." Quincy told her. "Considering the evidence I would say he is correct, but it is hard to believe Marcy would be capable of this. She is usually against violence. She is a docter so she probably made sure they were okay afterwards."

"She still attacked Rocky with water, which is unforgivable." Aqua replied, seething. At that they got a message.

"Hey guys, we have tracked them down, they took a prototype flagship from Sweetie and are holed up in it. We are going in the second you get here." Chase told them. "Ryder will send you the location."

"Let's go. Someone is about to see me angry." Aqua murmured.

"I don't think I've seen you angwy." Zuma admitted.

"I understand that I get terrifying when angry." Aqua began. " According to Rocky me angry is a bigger fear to him than water now."

"Oh crap." Sadie whispered to Everest. Everest didn't seem to notice. She had a determined look on her face. Sadie looked at Zuma, who nodded. Quincy and Geon looked at each other.

"Are we missing something?" Geon asked.

"I've heawd stowies of angwy Aqua..." Zuma began.

"I've seen the beginnings of it." Sadie added.

"Of course, that was towards Rocky, I'd never intentionally physically hurt Rocky." Aqua said with a twisted grin. Quincy and Geon gulped.

"Okay, good to know, don't anger the merpup." Geon quipped.

"Does Sweetie really expect us to go against her?" Quincy whispered. "We'll need some sort of training first, I am sure."

Later, the two groups joined together in front of the ship.

"All right you two! Now I'm mad! Let everyone go! We weren't even ever supposed to attack Adventure Bay." Sweetie yelled. Golde stepped out.

"I'm sorry my queen but we can't turn back now." Golde told her.

"All right, out of my way, I am going to save Rocky and no one is going to stop me!" Aqua yelled.

"Wai..." Sweetie began before Chase stopped her. Aqua began walking up to the airship. She attempted to walk past Golde before he ran in front of her.

"You think I'm going to just let you through?" Golde asked.

"You will wish you had." She murmured.

"Golde, if you know what is good for you, you will let her through!" Geon said with worry in his voice.

"I'm not..." Golde began.

"Times up, idiot!" Aqua yelled before rolling towards him and catching his chin with her back paws, knocking him off his paws. Afterwards she kept walking. Everest and Chase followed behind her, Chase going a bit slower, a bit shaken. The rest just stared. Geon eventually broke the silence.

"Quincy and I will get Golde home your highness." He said.

"Er... thanks. You do that." Sweetie said.

"Having second thoughts about going against us?" Ryder asked her jokingly.

"Yes actually, that was terrifying." Sweetie admitted.

"Milady. It is official, we need to go through combat training." Quincy added.

"I'm going in!" Sylvia yelled. Ryder blinked.

"All right PAW Patrol! Move out!" Ryder yelled.

"Let's go Louie." Sweetie said. At that, everyone ran inside.

Meanwhile, Marcy was rethinking her entire life.

"I'm so sorry I ever ended up working for Sweetie, I wish I could go back to when I was much younger. Everything was fine, I had a nice family, I was happy. Then that jerk burned my house down, and I lost everything. I lived by myself for years on the streets picking up medical skills and helping with fire rescues. Even with how much I tried to help I never felt welcome. Louie promised I would be welcome in an up and coming nation and I took it." She said.

"Umm... Are you talking to us?" Skye asked.

"Not particularly." Marcy admitted, blushing slightly. "I tend to reminace about my past out loud when I am stressed."

"Oh okay. All the same, I think your mistake wasn't joining her but agreeing to work with Lilian on this." Skye replied.

"I know, but it wouldn't have happened had I not joined Sweetie. Who knows? I might have to repeat those actions again." Marcy told her.

"All I can say is ask her not to have you do something like that, you seem like a medic first and foremost." Skye replied.

"You seem very forgiving." Marcy told her.

"Oh I am mad but that won't change what has happened. You'll probably get community service. Since you tried to help us I will see what I can do about lightening your sentence but you still went along with her plan, so I won't help much." Skye told her.

"Don't bother, I deserve a large punishment for not telling Sweetie sooner about the plan." Marcy replied.

"Everything YOU have done has been out of loyalty to the one who essentially saved your life." Tracker suddenly said. Everyone turned to face him. "Lilian used your loyalty to Sweetie just as she used me. In my opinion, you did nothing wrong."

"It still hurt being thrown against a wall with a water cannon." Marshall said.

"Yeah and haven't we been over the fact that I'm terrified of water?" Rocky asked.

"You were the one who charged me after I knocked out Marshall. I was going to ask you to come quietly but you were too close by the time I turned around." Marcy told him. "Though admittedly I should have expected you to be that angry. I had just knocked out your friend."

"At least you actually were planning to give Rocky a real option. Golde gave me an option but immediately knocked me out when he had the chance. I would have sent Chase an SOS immediately and he could already have saved us." Skye said.

"I would have immediately have prevented that option without knocking you out." Marcy admitted.

"Shh... do you guys hear that?" Tracker whispered. The sound of water could be heard in the distance.

"That sounds like Lilian's part of the defense system." Marcy told them. "It is supposed to wash out intruders from certain parts of the ship. Sweetie decided this model was a little too dangerous. Sweetie knows where each trap is so I don't expect it to work on anyone, but it is the quickest way to this room from the entrance, she must be desperate." At that, the other four prisoners looked at each other and smiled.

"Sooo Rocky, do you think Aqua can handle it?" Skye asked.

"She may not be able to beat the current but she can probably match it." Rocky replied.

"Yeah she'll be..." Marshall began.

"HEEELP MEEEEEEE!" Lilian yelled as she ran into the room. She quickly let Marcy out. "SHE'S THE ONE WHO HURT ROCKY NOT ME!" She yelled in the direction she came from. Aqua stepped out of the hallway, smiling evily.

"Rocky? Who hurt you?" Aqua asked, droning every word.

"Lilian did." Rocky replied without hesitation. Lilian and Marcy looked at him in shock.

"WHAT? LIAR!" Lilian yelled.

"You'll be missed Lilian." Skye said with a smile.

"No, please, I didn't..." Lilian began before Aqua rolled towards her and kicked her three times, knocking her out.

"Now to hit the one who actually hurt you." She said turning to Marcy. Marcy did a double-take before nodding and holding still, closing her eyes. Aqua walked up to her and hit her on the head gently with a front paw. Marcy's eyes flew open.

"What?" Marcy asked.

"Sweetie told me that you already regretted what you did and that you were locked up too. Though I intend on seeing you do community service to clean up the mess you caused, including the old shack where you knocked Marshall and Rocky out at.

"I would love to." Marcy replied as the others entered. Rubble looked worn out.

"Finally made it." Rubble said before rolling over in exhaustion.

"Yeah, Rubble, please rest, you deserve it." Ryder told him. Marcy looked confused.

"Golde set off his trap and Rubble had to dig through it with just his jackhammer and shovel." Sweetie explained.

"Oh that sucks, to explain to those caprured they were boulders." Marcy explained.

"You ready for cleanup?" Chase asked.

"Oh no! Golde was already brought home." Sweetie yelled. Marcy gave a light smile.

"I'll take care of it, I haven't really suffered a punishment." Marcy commented. "Please take Lilian home, she is going to have a headache when she wakes up, she will need rest.

"I will let her rest, but then she is being put to work on the island like never before." Sweetie told her.

"Good." Marcy responded. Then she turned to Tracker. "Are you ok with that?"

"Just, get her out of my sight!" Tracker replied with a crack in his voice.

"Um, are you going to be ok?" Sylvia asked him.

"I-I think so..." Tracker responded. He smiled slightly. "Thanks for asking Sylvia, you are always there when I need you. Thanks for sticking by me everytime something like this happens."

Sylvia smiled. "You are welcome, but surely everyone else helps as well?" Sylvia asked. The others got a nervous look. "Um... am I wrong?"

"I don't think they know how to approach it. Rubble is the only other one who is single besides me and the others have always had a stable relationship." Tracker explained.

"Ah, and quick question. Did you not recognize her from a couple years ago?" Sylvia continued.

"What do you mean?" Tracker asked.

"Guess not. If I am not mistaken, she is one of your 'admirers' from a couple years back." Sylvia explained. Tracker paled.

"Don't worry Tracker, this story will not get out." Sweetie suddenly said before turning her attention to the entire group. "Thanks again for helping with my insubordination, PAW Patrol!"

"Whenever you have an issue with your ambitious or loyal citizens, just yelp for help!" Ryder replied. "Which reminds me. Sylvia! I made you something while you were all out looking for clues." He said as he revealed a puptag. Sylvia frowned.

"I told you, I am not joining the PAW Patrol!" She told him.

"I know. This puptag is not connected to the mission call button, but since you usually work alone at the farm you don't have a reliable way to contact us if you yourself need help. I want you to have this so that if you need to you can yelp for help." Ryder explained.

"If that is it then I'll take it. Thank you." Sylvia responded.

"All right. Louie and I have to get this idiot back home." Sweetie told them as she and Louie picked Lilian up.

"Just send Marcy over when she is done cleaning up." Louie told them. The PAW Patrol and Sylvia gathered around Marcy.

"Are you sure you are okay doing this by yourself?" Rubble asked.

"I'm cleaning up Adventure Bay, right? That is the easy part. I have the shed and getting this prototype off Adventure Bay and I am already done!" Marcy told them with a slightly crooked smile.

"No there's..." Ryder said before pausing. "Wow, you are right."

"I did mean all that I said, including when I said I felt I deserved a bigger punishment though, so this time I will help with more if you want me to. I just thought I should give you a taste of the trickery I am capable of and show you that we won't always be friendly." Marcy replied.

"No, you just clean up what you need to and head home, you win this time. That was a good show you put on at the end, you seemed to be completely willing to take a heavy load upon yourself even though you weren't the only one to blame." Ryder told her.

"Are you all okay with that?" Marcy asked. The entire PAW Patrol nodded, except for Rocky. "What would you like me to do Rocky?"

"Could you help Marshall and me with what we had thought was a parting gift?" Rocky asked. Marcy nodded with a pleasent smile.

"Sure, that's fair. I'll do it while I am at the shed" Marcy replied. "And don't worry, I won't try anything. I doubt my queen wants to attack right now." She then frowned and looked at Tracker. "Hey, er, Tracker right? Are you going to be okay?"

"If I may ask, what got him pupnapped again?" Sylvia asked.

"Sadie, you can probably say it best." Tracker said.

"Wha... ok then." Sadie began before taking a deep breath. "That bitch Lilian played his heart like a furrrigin fiddle. Wow I have changed."

"No nickname for her?" Ryder asked.

"She lost her nickname when she betrayed Tracker, I need a little time to think of a new one that is clean enough." Sadie explained. "I've already got a new nickname for you." She continued as she turned to Marcy.

"And what is that?" Marcy asked.

"Veil, as you are incredibly good at hiding how you feel about a situation." Sadie replied.

"All right PAW Patrol! We should probably get going home." Ryder suddenly said. Everyone nodded.

"I think I'll hang around the lookout for a while," Sylvia said quietly. "I guess I could use this to let Farmer Al know that I'll be late getting back."

"You never ask for a day off though." Tracker said. "Won't he find it suspicious?"

"All I have to tell him is that your most recent girlfriend was a fraud and that you need company I am sure he would understand." Sylvia replied. "And before you say no, I don't plan on explaining everything."

"A-Alright... I appreciate that." Tracker replied.

* * *

 **Done and done. It may be a while before the next chapter is posted because I still need to write it. I hope you enjoyed.**


	30. Closure

**Okay. So I have noticed I have been repeating myself a lot in these notes. As such... unless I have something new to say this'll be the last pair of notes. This is a sad chapter. so skipping is okay. Thanks as usual to Mr. CBear for proofreading.**

* * *

"Horatio! I have found something!" Francois called.

"Come on Carlos!" Cap'n Turbot said as he walked over.

"We've barely started digging, he can't have found something yet." Carlos quipped as they approached. He was shocked to find Francois pointing to a bone. "WHAT?!"

"Well this must be a reletively recent skeleton for how curiously close it was to the surface." Cap'n Turbot pointed out.

"It is still a find." Francois replied.

"I suppose we should take this back to Adventure Bay. Let's make sure it is all here." Carlos said.

Later the trio brought their discovery back to Adventure Bay. Tracker quickly ran up to greet them.

"Hola! Find anything?" Tracker asked.

"A skeleton. But not one from a dinosaur. We're still figuring out if we have everything. I was really close to the surface so probably." Carlos told him.

"Where were you digging exactly?" Ryder asked.

"Coyote Valley." Carlos replied. Sadie jumped.

"No... No way... Hey Cap'n, can I take a look?" Sadie asked.

"Um... Sure." Cap'n Turbot responded. Sadie took a look. She swallowed.

"Someone get Tipster, NOW!" She ordered.

"What's wrong?" Ryder asked.

"I think I know what kind of bones these are, but I need confirmation." Sadie said.

"What are you thinking?" Carlos asked.

"I'm thinking pup." Sadie replied. The trio took another look before looking at each other.

"Did we just..." Francois began.

"This is... her then..." Carlos murmured.

"Lu... Guess I can't deny it anymore. You really are..." Sadie began. "I need some time, everyone."

"Awe you suwe? I won't..." Zuma began.

"NO! LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" She yelled. She took off into town.

"This is a new high for her. I honestly don't think I've seen her this angry." Rocky said.

"I've seen similaw, but we could always talk it ovew any othew time." Zuma replied.

"Oh, I hope she's okay." Skye said. Zuma shook his head.

"No... I can't leave hew alone wight now, even if she won't talk to me I will pwotect hew." Zuma called before running after her.

"Meanwhile, I think we should talk to Moriarty." Rocky said.

"He won't allow it. He is a stickler for tradition." Ryder said.

"I'll talk to him." Rubble said. "He might listen if it is me..."

Meanwhile Sadie had gone into a secluded part of town. She sniffed the air and sighed.

"I said to leave me alone." She growled. Zuma winced but did not approach.

"I won't bothew you, but I couldn't leave you alone when you awe going thwough something like this." Zuma replied. "I'll stay wight hewe. Take all the time you need."

"Alright fine. Don't bother me, and you can stay." Sadie told him. Zuma nodded, despite knowing she couldn't actually see him. A young woman came up to him.

"Oh hey Zuma, don't normally see you in this part of town, what's the occasion?" The woman asked.

"Defending a mouwnew who doesn't want company wight now. If you don't mind, I would like to ask that you move along." Zuma replied.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I just..." The woman said. Sadie walked up.

"You aren't used to guarding anything are you, Zuma? Sorry about that. I-I think I'm fine. I knew that this was likely the case. It just came up so suddenly." Sadie remarked

"Oh! Sadie! I uh... Now I... That is to say." The woman stammered.

"I won't bite, miss." Sadie said with a small laugh.

"I know I just..." The woman began.

"Now that I think about it, I don't wecognize you." Zuma said.

"Well I haven't been in town long but this place actually seems to be as great as the legends say. So I think I may move here soon." The woman said. At that Zuma got a call.

"Hey Zuma? I kinda need to talk to Sadie. Is she willing to talk?" Rubble asked. Sadie sighed.

"What's up Digsby?" She asked.

"Moriarty the gravedigger is being stubborn. He said he wasn't burying a pup next to humans. He isn't willing to bury Luluvelia in the graveyard." Rubble explained.

"I am on my way, Digsby. I'll talk to Grim myself. In person." Sadie replied. She gave a nod to Zuma and the woman before leaving.

"So not entirely perfect. That actually gives the place a bit more charm." The woman murmured.

"What's wong?" Zuma asked.

"Absolutely nothing," The woman replied.

Meanwhile Sadie had arrived at the graveyard. She walked up to Rubble, Ryder, and Gravekeeper Moriarty.

"Oh thank goodness you are here, Sadie." Rubble said. Ryder looked doubtful while Moriarty looked incredulous.

"You think I'm scared of her?" Moriarty asked.

"No, it just so happens that the deceased is my cousin and he figured I would have better luck convincing you." Sadie said.

"Tough luck, I am a Humdinger who don't bend the rules. For anyone." Moriarty replied. Rubble's eyes widened as Sadie's eyebrow rose.

"A Humdinger hunh? Wasn't expecting that." Sadie said. "So I take it there is no huge empty plot in the graveyard that will not even see use in my lifetime." At that Moriarty stiffened.

"Um... actually there is... what did ya have in mind, kid?" Moriarty asked.

"If you are okay with it, can that be a pup graveyard? It would solve the tradition problem while also giving us peace of mind." Sadie suggested. Ryder sighed.

"You know what? That works! I'll get started on the first plot as soon as you pick one out." Moriarty replied. Ryder's eyes widened. Sadie smirked.

"Where did you learn that kinda negotiation kid?" Moriarty asked.

"Rich family, it was part of manners training. I hardly remember any of it but I do remember it never really worked when I was a kid. My family wasn't really good at actually comprimising." Sadie replied.

"So you weren't expecting a yes?" Ryder asked.

"Wasn't sure, had it been anyone else in this town that would be a resounding yes. Grim here? Wasn't sure." Sadie admitted.

"Well... we should probably get this over with." Moriarty said. "I ain't gettin younger."

"Yes... let's go." Sadie said.

"Hey guys! Is Sadie still..." Zuma began running up.

"I'm okay Zuma. Don't worry about me." Sadie said. "We're picking a spot right now. Everything will be back to normal soon."

"Okay..." Zuma said sounding unsure.

"Zuma... We can't protect people from sorrow. She will figure this out I'm sure." Rubble said.

"You needed a visit from Danny to feel bettew." Zuma told him.

"Sadie is so much stronger than me though." Rubble told him.

"Don't sell youwself showt, Wubble." Zuma replied. "But yeah, she is scawy stwong." Sadie smiled slightly.

"Well, it is getting late today. Once I'm done here, I'm heading home. Today was certainly eventful." Sadie said. She went with Moriarty and picked a spot somewhat close to the current graveyard. "Ryder'll still want us close." She explained.

"Understandable." Moriarty replied simply. He got to work as the Turbots and Carlos brought over Luluvelia's skeleton. They buried her with little ceramony.

"Thank you so much everyone. I won't forget this. I am so glad for this closure. I'm going to head home." Sadie said.

"Wait! At least let me escowt you back home." Zuma said. Sadie paused.

"Alright." She said. They began walking towards the forest.

"Hey Sadie? Sowwy if I caused you pwoblems eawliew today." Zuma began.

"No, problem. I mostly overreacted." Sadie said. They soon arrived at her cave. "Thank you, Zuma. I think I'll be okay."

"Alwight, if you awe suwe..." Zuma said before leaving.

"Zuma... I can't thank you enough... I just... *sniff* I just need a little more time." Sadie whispered before laying down and crying.

* * *

 **As the next chapter isn't going to be a direct continuation of this, let me just say that Sadie will have found peace by next chapter. At least enough that it doesn't hinder her. I hope you enjoyed.**


	31. Rubble's Dream

Rubble was exhausted, he had been busy all week helping repair the pet parlor after a major storm. It was luckily the only place hit badly, but rebuilding was not an easy task. It was all finished finally, and he was ready to rest. He looked around one last time, noting Cali sleeping nearby and Lucky being picked up by Katie.

He had Danny. He was Danny's last hope. He pulled hard and yanked Danny up. Everyone surrounded them all giving congratulations and calling Rubble a hero.

"That still bothers you, eh?" Danny suddenly said. The rest of the PAW Patrol dissappeared. After a pause, Rubble realized what was going on.

"I am so sorry Danny. I tried, I really did!" Rubble said through tears.

"I know, buddy, I know. It's okay. I understand. It couldn't... it can't be easy for you." Danny said. Then he perked up slightly. "Hey, I'm not alone here anymore!"

"Really?" Rubble asked. Danny nodded

"Hey Lulu! Come on out! Meet my friend Rubble!" Danny yelled.

"I'm coming da... uh... darn it!" A voice called back. A poodle-rottweiler mixed breed pup suddenly materialized. "Yo." She said.

"Er... hi." Rubble replied.

"Rubble, this is Lulu. Lulu, this is Rubble." Danny said.

"Welcome to the afterlife Shrimp." Lulu said.

"Actually Lulu, he is just dreaming. He isn't like us." Danny explained.

"Ah, a spirit walker. That's pretty cool." Lulu said.

"Anyone can do it if they regret something involving those who have passed. We have to want to reassure them though." Danny told her.

"Oh holy..." Lulu said, her eyes widening. "I could..."

"I don't think Rocky would like you." Rubble said jovially. "He hates bad language and I can tell you are used to using a lot of it."

"I don't give a... frick, what people think of me! Though I am usually a bit better around kids, language wise." Lulu told him.

"Heh... so I can tell." Rubble quipped. He turned back to Danny. "So what did you want to tell me this time?"

"I-I actually wanted to visit everyone and see how they were doing. I wanted to talk about all that you have been doing." Danny said nervously. "Can we go to the lookout?"

`"We actually were just at the pet parlor. The entire group was relaxing there last I knew." Rubble replied. "Well, except for Tracker, Sadie, and Aqua." At the mention of Sadie, Lulu jumped. The other two did not notice.

"So do you want to come with us to the pet parlor, Lulu?" Danny asked.

"S-Sure... hey, can you tell me 'bout the other three who won't be there on the way?" Lulu asked.

"Sure! Tracker is a Chihuahua who lives in a nearby jungle with Carlos, our leader Ryder's pen pal. We usually only see him when we have a mission in the jungle, though he has been coming in with stuff from the jungle and to just hang out more recently. Aqua is... I guess I can tell you since you are, well, dead. Aqua is a half-merpup. She only gets a mer-tail at night. During the day she looks like a Boykin Spaniel, albeit with an abnormally long tail. Then Sadie, a rottweiler, is a survival fanatic. Her cousin taught her everything she knows. Her closest friends in the group are Rocky and Zuma, who she is also dating." Rubble told her. Lulu rose an eyebrow.

"Dating? Aren't you all a bit young for that?" Lulu asked.

"I'm guessing you never fell in love?" Rubble asked.

"Kid, my family was a mess, the only people in my family that truely loved each other were my parents and me... and me and my cousin I guess.." My cousin's parents hated each other, my grandparents hated each other. Love is pretty foreign to my family." Lulu replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rubble replied. He walked to the pet parlor with Danny and Lulu floating behind him.

"So who's who?" Lulu asked as she looked over the resting puppies. Katie was sitting in the corner with Lucky, who was surprisingly wide awake. Chase and Skye were resting side by side. Everest was resting her head on Marshall's back. Rocky and Zuma were sleeping rather close to each other. Rubble smiled and began explaining who each of the PAW Patrol members were.

"Those two seem rather close now." Danny said, gesturing to Rocky and Zuma.

"They've always been close. They are like brothers. Marshall and Chase are the same. If Skye and Everest weren't here they would be just as close." Rubble told him.

"These kids are adorable!" Lulu suddenly said.

"Could you keep it down?" A voice Rubble didn't recognize suddenly said. He spun around to the source.

"Cali!?" He called. Indeed, the source of the voice was Cali. Cali seemed just as surprised.

"Since when could you understand me?" Cali replied. She looked around and noticed another oddity. "And why are there two of you?" She continued looking at Rubble's sleeping form.

"This is a dream." Danny explained.

"Oh hey Danny." Cali replied. She immediately did a double take. "Danny? The heck? How!?"

"This is the third dream I've had like this. It is kind of weird seeing yourself sleeping the first time. Look behind you Cali." Rubble said.

"Hmm?" Cali began as she turned around. Upon seeing her own body, she jumped three feet in the air. Rubble laughed. Cali gave him an angry look that quickly softened before she gave a smile.

"Okay, yeah I admit, that was kinda funny." She conceded.

"Ahem... can we continue what were talking about before the cat spoke?" Lulu suddenly said.

"Sure. Who should I start with?" Rubble asked.

"Can you start with that Zuma kid?" Lulu asked.

"The water freak?" Cali asked. Lulu ignored her and looked at Rubble expectantly.

"Yeah, he enjoys the water, contrary to Rocky who can't stand the feeling of wet fur. He is loyal and devoted to his work, while also being carefree and laidback. After Sadie saved Zuma in the desert he fell in love with her. I am not quite sure when she began returning his feelings but it eventually happened. Zuma mentioned to me that she began to doubt it was anything more than a good friendship and so he started showing so much more affection. It was so adorable." Rubble began. He then noticed everyone staring at him in confusion. "Ahem, anyways. They are nearly inseparable. Only reason Sadie doesn't live with us at the lookout is because she is so used to living in a fight to survive state that she decided to simply live at the bottom of the mountain."

"What is he afraid of?" Lulu asked. "You keep mentioning Rocky fear and it only seems fair."

"Odd question. Unfortunately he fears ghosts, so he probably will be scared of my story." Rubble told her.

"Ok, how about Rocky next? What's his story?" Lulu asked. She seemed to be more relaxed. Rubble was surprised he hadn't noticed how tense she was. When did she become tense?

"Rocky is our eco pup and our leader's inventing partner. He didn't like Sadie at first because of her strong language and the nickname she gave him, Mutt. After Ryder sent him to stay with Sadie, something happened involving a bear that caused them to talk. They appearently talked about Sadie's cousin who was also a mutt, and recently was found and buried in town. As I mentioned he fears being wet." Rubble explained.

"Um... you are going to have to wrap this up. Katie's calling you pups." Cali suddenly piped up.

"What? No! I haven't explained anything about the other four!" Rubble said.

"I'll tell her what I can, based on what you told me last time." Danny said.

"It's okay... You have given me information that will help me relax." Lulu told him. "Fare..."

Rubble woke at that moment. He looked around as the other pups began to awaken.

"Morning pups! Thank you so much for helping rebuild!" Katie called.

"I was talking with Danny..." Rubble said, visably saddened. Katie's eyes widened.

"I am so sorry Rubble!" Katie replied, clearly upset.

"Don't be, there is no way you could have known." Rubble told her. Then he perked up. "He has a new friend!"

"Oh? Who would that be?" Katie asked.

"A pup named Lulu. She's a poodle-rottweiler mix. She seemed oddly curious about Sadie for some reason." Rubble told her. He noticed Zuma and Rocky look at each other.

"Did she ask about anyone else?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah actually. She first asked me about the three that weren't here and then she asked about you two, why?" Rubble replied. The two exchanged side glances.

"N-No weason in pawticular." Zuma said quickly. "Though when you get the chance, you should tell Sadie about this, Wubble."

"Ok, I'll do that." Rubble replied.


End file.
